Life Partners
by NISSA10
Summary: Jemma esta embarazada y se lo cuenta primero a su mejor amiga Skye, esta le promete ser la mejor tía del mundo. Pero algo inesperado sucede. (Skimmons)
1. Chapter 1

Mi primer fic Skimmons, espero que lo disfruten.

CAPITULO 1

Skye y Jemma se conocieron cuando esta llego desde Londres por un intercambio estudiantil, al verla sentada sola en la cafetería de la escuela, la morocha la invito a su mesa y desde ese día se volvieron mejores amigas. Cuando se graduaron Jemma decidió quedarse en el país, principalmente por Skye, ya que se había vuelto parte de su familia.

Los padres de Skye; Cal y Jiaying eran artistas y galeristas muy reconocidos en Nueva York, y su hija había heredado el mismo don que ellos para dibujar y pintar. Lamentablemente cuando Skye tenía 21 años, perdió a ambos padres en un accidente automovilístico, lo que la dejó a cargo del negocio familiar. Jemma estuvo a su lado en todo momento, y debido a esto ambas amigas se volvieron inseparables.

Melinda May; tía de Skye, se había mudado con ella para ayudarla en todo lo que necesitara, otra compañía era Phill Coulson, fiel mayordomo y amigo de la familia, por su vestir correcto y formal, Skye bromeaba diciéndole que parecía un agente secreto y lo llamaba AC. Todos apoyaban y cuidaban de Skye, pero Jemma se había vuelto un pilar fundamental en la vida de esta.

 **JEMMA** -(hablaba por teléfono) **hola Skye, estas libre? tomamos un café?**

 **SKYE-hey Jems, claro, te veo en una hora donde siempre**

 **JEMMA-genial, porque tengo algo muy importante que contarte**

 **SKYE-adelántame algo**

 **JEMMA-no no, tendrás que esperar**

 **SKYE-de acuerdo, pero eres muy cruel por hacerme esperar tanto**

 **JEMMA-jaja exagerada, solo es una hora**

Una hora después las amigas se reunían para contarse las novedades en su vida.

 **SKYE-antes que me olvide, mañana tengo que viajar a Los Ángeles por tres días, fui invitada a una exposición de arte**

 **JEMMA-no sé qué voy a hacer esos días sin mi mejor amiga**

 **SKYE-me siento igual, además no me gustan esas reuniones, es gente muy snob, no los soporto, si fuera por mí me quedaría aquí**

 **JEMMA-solo bromeaba no voy a extrañarte** (Skye le saco la lengua) **Vas a aparecerte con camisas a cuadros y enfundada en cuero?**

 **SKYE-por supuesto, me visto igual que una estrella de rock**

 **JEMMA-es verdad…te ves bien. Sabes…tal vez no sea tan malo, quizás conozcas alguna bella** **artista** (le guiño un ojo)

 **SKYE-si claro, como la última que conocí, recuerdas a la que no se depilaba las piernas porque estaba en contra de los parámetros establecidos de belleza, no gracias, no más artistas para mí** (Jemma no paraba de reír)

 **JEMMA-Bien…hora de revelarte la gran noticia**

 **SKYE** -(golpeteo en la mesa) **soy toda oídos**

 **JEMMA- tu eres la primera en escuchar que** (respiró hondo) **estoy embarazada** (sonrío)

 **SKYE-** (abrió los ojos de par en par) **oh que hermosa noticia!** (la abrazo por encima de la mesa) **voy a ser tía!** (le informo a los demás comensales de los cuales solo algunos se hicieron eco de la noticia)

 **JEMMA** -(se reía **) me alegra que estés feliz pero deja de gritar**

 **SKYE-lo siento, es que no puedo evitarlo, en 9 meses habrá una mini Jemma en el mundo o un mini Jemma. Ya sabes qué será?**

 **JEMMA-jajaja calma, aún es muy pronto para saber**

 **SKYE-claro, cuando lo supiste?**

 **JEMMA-me hice varios test de embarazo hace dos días y todos daban positivos, antes de dar la noticia, ayer me hice otro y sí, estoy en la dulce espera**

 **SKYE-estoy muy feliz. Jason ya lo sabe?**

 **JEMMA-aun no, no quería decírselo vía Skype, mañana cuando regrese de su viaje de negocios le daré la gran noticia**

 **SKYE-rayos me voy mañana, pero quiero saber todos los detalles y cuando regrese festejaremos como es debido**

 **JEMMA-por supuesto**

El celular de Skye sonó.

 **SKYE-bien, estaré ahí en unos minutos** (cerro la llamada) **debo irme, Erik me llamo, quiere reunirse conmigo para discutir el viaje de mañana**

 **JEMMA-ponte a trabajar tía Skye** (bromeo Jemma)

 **SKYE-tía Skye…me encanta como suena** (se ponía su campera de cuero) **ya lo veras Jem voy a ser la mejor tía del mundo**

 **JEMMA** -(sonrío) **estoy segura que si**

 **SKYE-ven acá** (estiro los brazos) **dame un abrazo futura mama**

 **JEMMA-a qué hora te vas?** (se separó del abrazo)

 **SKYE** -(se quejó) **seis de la mañana, puedes creer a la tortura que me acabo de someter**

 **JEMMA-mejor vete acostumbrando para cuando tengas que hacer de niñera de tu futuro sobrino o sobrina**

 **SKYE-por tu hijo paso toda la noche en vela, pero odio levantarme temprano por esos críticos que se creen que lo saben todo**

A la mañana siguiente Skye tomaba su vuelo y Jemma se preparaba para recibir a su novio y darle las buenas noticias.

La morocha estaba instalada en su hotel, acompañada por los trillizos Koenig, los tres habían trabajado con sus padres, y ahora eran sus asistentes ya que Skye debía ocuparse de varias galerías de arte al mismo tiempo.

Mientras tanto en Nueva York, un exhausto Jason era recibido por una sonriente y ansiosa Jemma.

 **JEMMA-que tal el viaje? cansado?**

 **JASON-sí, el vuelo me pareció interminable, estaba sentado junto a una señora con dos niños pequeños que se pusieron a llorar cuando el avión se sacudió por una mínima turbulencia. Pero ya estoy en casa, solo necesito una cerveza y luego dormir**

Luego de ese comentario Jemma se notaba nerviosa.

 **JASON-que sucede?**

 **JEMMA-es que debo decirte algo, pero si estás cansado puedo esperar**

Jemma estaba decepcionada, su idea de dar la noticia no estaba saliendo como ella esperaba.

 **JASON-no, está bien, dime**

 **JEMMA** -(puso su mejor sonrisa) **Jason…estoy embarazada**

Jason se la quedó mirando en silencio, su cabeza procesaba la información y Jemma se estaba impacientando.

 **JEMMA-por favor di algo**

 **JASON-wow…mmm…me tomaste por sorpresa**

 **JEMMA-esa era la idea** (sonrío con nerviosismo)

 **JASON-cuando lo supiste?**

 **JEMMA-hace dos días, tú estabas de viaje y decidí esperar a que regresaras**

 **JASON-Jemma…esto me toma completamente de sorpresa, creí que esperaríamos, hace solo seis meses que vivimos juntos**

 **JEMMA-Jason que sucede? Yo sé (la interrumpió)**

 **JASON-es solo…es solo que…no estoy listo para ser padre**

 **JEMMA-Que! Y que hay de todas las veces que lo hablamos?!**

 **JASON** -(se puso a la defensiva) **tú hablabas y yo escuchaba, no decía nada porque pensé que sucedería en un futuro lejano**

 **JEMMA** -(no podía contener las lágrimas) **hace un año que somos pareja, nos mudamos juntos para empezar a construir un hogar, un futuro**

 **JASON-sí, pero una cosa es vivir juntos y otra es tener un bebé. Jemma ponte en mi lugar**

 **JEMMA-Y TU PONTE EN EL MIO** (ambos se levantaron del sofá)

 **JASON-tratemos de no alterarnos, estoy asustado, como esperabas que reaccione?**

 **JEMMA-no como una basura, cuando lo supe también estaba asustada, es lógico, pero luego me tranquilice porque creí…que estábamos en el mismo camino**

 **JASON-pues no**

 **JEMMA-si no estabas seguro de que viviéramos juntos por que no dijiste algo?**

 **JASON-no pensé que era la gran cosa, solo era mudarnos juntos, tenemos 25 años ya habría tiempo de crear un futuro estable juntos**

Jemma era un mar de lágrimas, su mundo se había derrumbado, estaba asustada y para peor pensaba que todo era su culpa.

 **JEMMA-te recuerdo que ambos somos responsables**

 **JASON-lo se**

 **JEMMA-qué haremos ahora? hay un bebé en camino**

 **JASON-no lo se**

 **JEMMA-solo dime que te quedaras a mi lado** (miro a Jason con esperanza)

 **JASON-Jemma** (bajo la vista)

 **JEMMA-no puedo creerlo, entonces es el final?**

 **JASON-no exageremos**

 **JEMMA-Que no exageremos!, Jason estoy esperando a tu hijo, y tú me dices que no lo quieres!**

 **JASON-no te he dicho que no lo quiero!, es que no estoy listo**

 **JEMMA-tienes nueve meses para estarlo**

 **JASON- no lo se**

 **JEMMA-lo ves, sí que lo sabes, solo que eres muy cobarde para decirlo**

 **JASON-no quiero, ahí lo tienes, no quiero ser padre, no aun**

 **JEMMA-VETE JASON, LARGO DE AQUÍ** (abrió la puerta y arrojo la valija afuera)

Cuando Jason se fue Jemma se desplomo en el sofá, no podía parar las lágrimas que bañaban sus mejillas. Se sentía desamparada.

Los Ángeles.

Luego de almorzar Skye regresó a su habitación para repasar las próximas actividades que la mantendrían ocupada durante esos días.

 **SKYE** -(atendió el teléfono) **hey Jems! Que sucede? Por qué lloras?** (le contó lo sucedido) **Que!? Oh por dios!, cariño trata de calmarte**

 **JEMMA-skye te necesito**

 **SKYE-estaré ahí lo más pronto que pueda, no te desesperes, le diré a Coulson que te acompañe**

 **JEMMA-ven pronto** (el llanto apenas la dejaba hablar)

 **SKYE-ya estoy subiéndome a un avión, no quiero pero debo cortar para llamar a Coulson**

 **JEMMA-entiendo**

 **SKYE-estaré contigo en un parpadeo, te quiero mucho**

 **JEMMA-gracias, yo también te quiero mucho**

 **SKYE** -(cortó la llamada) **Erik necesito volar a Nueva York ahora mismo**

 **ERIK-enseguida**

 **SKYE** -(telefoneo a Coulson) **AC ve a la casa de Jemma, algo malo paso, no la dejes sola hasta que regrese, bien gracias.**

 **ERIK-no hay vuelos hasta la noche**

 **SKYE-no puedo esperar tanto, consígueme un avión privado**

 **ERIK-de acuerdo**

 **SKYE** -(empacaba) **ustedes quédense y traten de manejar la situación lo mejor que puedan**

 **BILLY-tú relájate, tenemos todo controlado**

 **SKYE-lo sé, dime algo Erik**

 **ERIK-listo, vuelas en 2 horas**

 **SKYE-perfecto, gracias**

Luego de unos minutos la morocha volvió a marcar el número de Jemma, pero respondió Coulson.

 **COULSON-no te asustes, yo respondí porque Jemma se recostó, llame a su médico porque estaba con ataques de pánico, pero ahora ya está mejor**

 **SKYE** -(respiro hondo) **bueno, yo salgo en dos horas**

 **COULSON-de acuerdo, May ira a buscarte**

May recogió a Skye y la llevo al departamento de Jemma.

 **COULSON-le prepare de cenar, comió poco y se volvió a acostar**

 **SKYE-Avisa al restaurant donde trabaja Jemma y diles que mañana no podrá ir porque no se siente bien. Muchas gracias por todo**

Subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Jemma, la habitación estaba a oscuras, no quería despertarla, así que muy lentamente se acostó en la cama junto a ella.

 **JEMMA-Skye?** (pregunto dormida)

 **SKYE-aquí estoy** (Jemma prendió la luz y se abrazó a su amiga)

 **JEMMA-que voy a hacer ahora** (lloraba sobre el pecho de Skye)

 **SKYE** -(la abrazo conteniéndola) **no estás sola, yo estoy aquí, ya pensaremos en algo, ya verás que todo va a salir bien**

 **JEMMA-tenia tantas ilusiones, como pasó esto?**

 **SKYE-tranquila, no dejes de aferrarte a esas ilusiones Jem, sé que ahora es difícil que lo veas, pero eres fuerte, saldrás adelante, me tienes a mí y al resto de los chicos para apoyarte y cuidarte** (Jemma asintió) **ahora trata de dormir, no quiero que te pongas nerviosa o te caerá mal la comida**

 **JEMMA-te quedas conmigo?** (se acostó)

 **SKYE-claro** (se recostó junto a ella y la tomo de las manos)

 **JEMMA-lamento haber interrumpido tu trabajo**

 **SKYE-Jem no te atrevas a disculparte, además me habría enojado mucho si no me avisabas. Y no te preocupes, deje a los tres Mosqueteros a cargo** (Jemma sonrío)

Skye estaba hambrienta pero por nada del mundo se movería del lado de Jemma, ya en la mañana compensaría a su estómago con un buen desayuno.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Skye y Jemma dormían enfrentadas una a la otra, Skye despertó primero y vio que su amiga seguía aferrada a su mano, por miedo a despertarla se quedó en su lugar, justo en ese momento Coulson entraba a la habitación cargando una bandeja con el desayuno. Sin hacer ruido dejo la bandeja al final de la cama y se retiró.

Con suavidad Skye despertó a Jemma, ésta había dormido pero no descansado y aun tenía los ojos hinchados.

 **SKYE-Coulson nos preparó un rico desayuno, y esto si te lo comes todo, es pronto pero debes empezar a acostumbrarte a comer por dos**

 **JEMMA-lo sé, no te preocupes, no voy a arruinar mi vida ni la de mi futuro bebe. Anoche tuve mucho tiempo para pensar**

Desayunaban en silencio cuando fueron interrumpidas por un mensaje de texto.

 **JEMMA- es Jason…quiere venir a hablar**

 **SKYE-quizás se dio cuenta de su error**

 **JEMMA-me abandono una vez…puede volver a hacerlo. Pero le daré el beneficio de la duda. Sé cómo va a sonar…pero… no puedo hablar con él si estás aquí**

 **SKYE-tienes miedo que lo golpee?**

 **JEMMA-si** (respondió con naturalidad)

 **SKYE-no voy a mentirte, quiero arrancarle la cabeza, pero si se da cuenta de su error y arreglan las cosas, no lo hare. Así que mejor me retiro**

 **JEMMA-te lo agradezco, te llamo cuando se haya ido**

 **SKYE-claro**

Bajaron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada. Coulson ya había ordenado la cocina y las esperaba en la sala.

 **SKYE-trata de mantener la calma, no quiero verte mal, de acuerdo?**

 **JEMMA-lo prometo** (se abrazaron y Skye se despidió con un beso en la frente)

Al llegar a casa May los esperaba.

 **MAY-cómo está?**

 **SKYE-esta triste y tiene el corazón y el alma rotos**

 **MAY-y tú?**

 **SKYE-yo estoy como ella, pero además tengo mucha rabia**

 **COULSON-espero que Jason revea su error. Qué clase de hombre seria al abandonar a su novia y su futuro hijo**

 **SKYE-quiero pensar que la charla de hoy será positiva** (suspiró) **necesito una ducha, AC hazme un favor, llama a uno de los tres chiflados para ver cómo va todo**

 **COULSON-ya los llamo**

Departamento de Jemma.

 **JEMMA-vienes a decirme que durante la noche te hiciste hombre?**

 **JASON-no empecemos. Necesito tiempo es todo**

 **JEMMA-tú te pusiste a pensar si yo también necesito tiempo, claro que no, solo piensas en ti**

 **JASON-tengo muchas dudas, y si me das un tiempo para respirar quizás encuentre una respuesta**

 **JEMMA-ja quizás** (lo imito) **Mira Jason…estoy embarazada, a partir de este momento no puedo vivir de incertidumbres. Dime aquí y ahora si te vas o te quedas**

 **JASON-** (dudó unos minutos) **me voy**

Esa respuesta le cayó a Jemma como un balde de agua fría, pero no podía negar que en su interior ya sabía la respuesta.

 **JEMMA-tu tomaste una decisión…yo también, apenas cruces esa puerta este bebé deja de ser tuyo, no tendrás noticias ni lo veras. Y ni se te ocurra tomar medidas legales porque conozco gente que tiene mejores abogados de los que tu alguna vez podrás tener** (Jason asintió) **tienes tres días para llevarte tus cosas**

 **JASON-bien. Hasta luego Jemma**

 **JEMMA-adiós Jason**

Casa de Skye.

Tenía frente a ella su celular, lo miraba con intensidad, no veía la hora de tener noticias de Jemma.

 **COULSON-creo que el celular no se anima a sonar por como lo estas mirando**

 **SKYE-es que algo en mi interior me dice que esa charla no salió bien**

En ese preciso instante el celular comenzó a sonar.

 **SKYE** -(atendió la llamada) **Jemma estas bien?**

 **JEMMA-creo que si** (suspiró) **es oficial…estoy sola** (la voz le temblaba)

 **SKYE-voy para allá ahora mismo**

Departamento de Jemma.

 **JEMMA** -(ambas estaban sentadas en el sofá de la sala) **me preocupa como haré para mantener al bebé y pagar el alquiler, antes con el sueldo de ambos nos alcanzaba y sobraba, no habríamos tenido dificultades con el bebé.**

 **SKYE-yo me encargo del alquiler y de todo lo que necesites a partir de ahora**

 **JEMMA-no puedes pagarme la renta toda la vida**

 **SKYE-si, si puedo**

 **JEMMA-lo mejor sería buscar un departamento más pequeño, o buscar un empleo con mejor sueldo**

 **SKYE-Jemma tu amas tu trabajo**

 **JEMMA-no necesariamente tengo que hacer otra cosa, puedo ser camarera en otro restaurant. Puedo mudarme a otra parte de Manhattan, o a Queens, hay departamentos baratos ahí**

 **SKYE-no puedes irte tan lejos, nuestras casas quedan a pocas cuadras de distancia, puedo estar contigo en cualquier momento** (Jemma la tomo de la mano) **Jem acabo de tener una** **gran idea** (esta la miro expectante) **múdate conmigo**

 **JEMMA-Skye no quiero complicarte la vida**

 **SKYE-de que hablas, seria genial, no tienes que preocuparte por tu economía, llegas cansada del trabajo y tienes la comida hecha, la casa entera a tu disposición**

 **JEMMA-no es mala idea y sería mejor que hacerte venir cada dos minutos**

 **SKYE-eso no me molesta Jem, yo busco tu comodidad. La casa es suficientemente grande para ti y el bebé, tanto así que casi ni nos veremos**

 **JEMMA-jaja que tienes que siempre me convences**

 **SKYE-soy encantadora. Te imaginas si tuviera acento británico** (imito muy mal el acento de Jemma)

 **JEMMA-no vuelvas a hacer eso o no acepto tu invitación**

 **SKYE-ya me callo**

 **JEMMA-hay que contarle a los chicos lo sucedido, además pueden ayudar con la mudanza**

Jason decidió no quedarse con el departamento, y mientras su ex novia se mudaba el no estuvo presente y Jemma con la ayuda de sus amigos poco a poco se fue instalando en la casa de Skye.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Pepper Pots, la dueña del Hub, el restaurant donde trabajaba Jemma, le había dado unos días para que se acomodara en su nuevo hogar y volviera a ordenar su vida. Pepper era una jefa muy solidaria con sus empleados en especial con Jemma, porque su simpatía y buenos modales dejaban a los comensales satisfechos y siempre volviendo por más.

 **PEPPER-voy a extrañarte mucho**

 **JEMMA-yo también, le agradezco mucho su comprensión**

 **PEPPER-faltaba más Jemma** (le hablo en susurros) **eres la mejor empleada que tengo. Por eso aunque nos hagas mucha falta decidí darte un mes de vacaciones**

 **JEMMA-oh…no puedo aceptarlo, estos días puedo trabajar**

 **PEPPER-si puedes aceptarlo y lo harás** (fingía estar enojada) **no te has tomado vacaciones en mucho tiempo, y muchas veces has hecho horas extras cubriendo compañeros, así que ahora es el momento de devolver. Arreglamos los turnos y no habrá problemas**

 **JEMMA** -(estaba emocionada) **muchas gracias**

La mudanza no resulto tediosa, todos colaboraron para que fuera rápida y sencilla.

Una vez instalada en su nuevo cuarto y hogar, Jemma visito a su médico para un primer control.

Tres días después.

Alguien llamaba a la puerta del frente y Coulson se dirigió a abrir.

 **COULSON-buenos días Lance**

 **LANCE-hey Coulson**

 **COULSON-Skye el señor Hunter está aquí, pase**

 **LANCE-hace mucho que no me llamaban señor**

 **SKYE-eso es porque nunca te comportas como uno** (bajaba las escaleras)

 **LANCE-ja ja que graciosa. Hola Skye**

 **SKYE-que hay Lance?**

 **LANCE** -(levantó el bolso que tenía en la mano) **Bobbi me echo de nuevo**

 **SKYE-que hiciste?**

 **LANCE-por qué piensas que es mi culpa?**

 **SKYE-siempre es tu culpa**

 **LANCE** -(suspiró resignado) **pues esta vez no, soñó que la engañaba, discutimos y me echo**

 **SKYE** -(contenía la risa) **y de verdad sucedió o es una premonición?**

 **LANCE-no la engañé ni pienso hacerlo, soy muchas cosas pero no infiel. Además Bobbi es muy sexy para engañarla**

 **SKYE-sí que lo es** (sonrío con picardía)

 **LANCE-no te pases de lista**

 **SKYE-jaja ven, tu habitación la tiene Jemma, así que te daré otra** (subían la escalera)

 **LANCE-oh es verdad, como esta?**

 **SKYE-mejor, aunque anoche escuche que se durmió llorando**

 **LANCE-y donde está el desgraciado?**

 **SKYE-no tengo idea, está desaparecido y espero que siga así** (llegaron a una habitación) **este es tu cuarto**

 **LANCE-así que ahora tienes un hogar de acogida?**

 **SKYE-eso parece, empezare a cobrar estadía**

 **LANCE-hola Jemma, seremos roommates**

 **JEMMA-hola, en serio? Por qué?**

 **LANCE-Bobbi me echó**

 **JEMMA-que hiciste?**

 **LANCE-por qué todo el mundo asume que es mi culpa** (las chicas se miraron y aguantaron la risa)

Como era sábado al medio día y aprovechando que había más personas en la casa que de costumbre, Skye invito a Fitz, Tripp y a Bobbi. La idea era que la reunión ayude a Jemma a distraerse. Era seguro que Lance y Bobbi discutirían y por un momento tendrían show durante el almuerzo.

Todo había salido bien, los enamorados compartieron algunas "palabras" pero al parecer lograron resolver el problema, porque Bobbi dejo que Lance regresara con ella.

Luego de haber recogido la mesa y lavado los platos, Jemma se retiró al patio trasero, sentada en el suelo jugaba con Tristán el perro de Skye, un cachorrito de Jack Russell Terrier, sin darse cuenta que esta la observaba desde adentro. Skye estaba feliz de ver a su amiga reír, poco a poco volvía a ser la Jemma de siempre.

 **COULSON-** (llego a su lado sin hacer ruido) **ve con ella**

 **SKYE-dios! Me asustaste** (se puso una mano en el pecho) **los ves si eres un agente secreto**

 **COULSON-ja o más bien un buen mayordomo**

 **SKYE-eres más que un mayordomo para mí, eres mi segundo padre**

 **COULSON-y tú eres como mi hija y te conozco** (dejo el resto de la oración en el aire)

 **SKYE-ella está bien, está jugando con Tristán, no quiero ser pesada y estarle todo el tiempo** **encima, que tenga su espacio** (Coulson asintió y Skye lo miro con desconfianza)

 **COULSON-aquí viene** (señalo a Jemma)

 **JEMMA** -(entro a la cocina) **este pequeñín tiene muchas energías** (dejo a Tristán en el suelo)

 **SKYE-va a ser un buen compañero de juegos para el bebé**

 **JEMMA-puff no van a para nunca**

 **COULSON-señorita Jemma necesita algo?**

 **JEMMA-no, gracias Phill**

 **COULSON-muy bien, en ese caso me retiro a mi cuarto**

 **SKYE-gracias AC** (miro a Jemma) **pensaba que sería bueno que yo también me tomara unas vacaciones**

 **JEMMA-es una buena idea, aprovechar el mes que tengo de descanso y pasarlo juntas, sin teléfonos que suenen**

 **SKYE-estas insinuando que soy adicta al trabajo?**

 **JEMMA-no, solo que disfrutas mucho tu trabajo y no te tomas un descanso**

 **SKYE-mira quien habla, tú me contagiaste, porque yo en la secundaria no era así**

 **JEMMA-tú también me contagiaste muchas cosas**

 **SKYE-cómo cuáles?** (se cruzó de brazos)

 **JEMMA-me convertiste en una rebelde al hacerme formar parte de tus "enredos de chica mala". Recuerdas a ese crítico de arte…Sitwell**

 **SKYE-oh dios Sitwell, como olvidarlo, que gran anécdota Jem**

 **JEMMA-yo no pienso igual, me pediste que coqueteara con él, sabiendo lo mala que soy para eso, mientras tú te robabas una pintura**

 **SKYE-la salve de las manos de esos críticos que seguro la destruirían, además estuviste genial, terrible pero genial**

 **JEMMA-termine diciéndole que tenía una cabeza preciosa**

Ante ese recuerdo las chicas estallaron en risas. Era la primera risa sincera que se le escuchaba a Jemma desde lo sucedido.

 **SKYE-ese es un lindo sonido, sería bueno escucharlo más seguido**

 **JEMMA** -(suspiró) sí, a mí también me gustó (se aclaró la garganta) **aprovechemos estos días para ir viendo que cosas necesitare para el bebé, te parece?**

 **SKYE-si, perfecto**

 **JEMMA-hare una lista**

 **SKYE** -(se quejó) **podrías haber sido organizadora de bodas, Jemma y sus listas**

 **JEMMA-no te vendría mal ser organizada, ahora que vivo aquí puedo enseñarte a ser ordenada**

 **SKYE-cometí un gran error** (Jemma sonrío) **agrega a tu lista algo muy importante para el bebé** (Jemma la miro curiosa) **una Play Station o una Xbox**

 **JEMMA-buen intento, eso no va a pasar**

 **SKYE-oh vamos Jem no seas de esas madres aburridas que no dejan que sus hijos jueguen videojuegos. Prometí que sería una tía genial y parte de mi deber es enseñarle a jugar videojuegos**

 **JEMMA-ya veremos**

 **SKYE-eso significa no**

 **JEMMA-significa…ya veremos**

 **SKYE-ahora me suena más a un no definitivo**

El lunes fue un día ocupado, recorrieron varios negocios, averiguando precios de cunitas, mamaderas y demás cosas que Jemma necesitaría en un futuro.

 **SKYE-en un punto él bebe necesitara su propio cuarto** (Skye caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su campera y Jemma entrelazo su brazo con el de ella)

 **JEMMA-aja**

 **SKYE-puede quedarse con el cuarto de Lance, así la próxima vez que Bobbi lo eche dormirá en** **el sofá** (dijo riendo)

 **JEMMA-o en el cuarto de May**

 **SKYE-Jemma Simmons acaso quieres que tu amigo sea cruelmente asesinado?**

 **JEMMA-sería muy gracioso ver las caras de ambos**

 **SKYE-Ja sí. Oye Jem no quería tocar el tema, pero…cuando hablaras con tus padres?**

 **JEMMA-estoy alargando la llamada, ya sabes que no tengo buena relación con ellos**

 **SKYE-si, lo sé, pero es que pienso que en algún momento deben saberlo, o sea… no es algo insignificante Jemma, estas embarazada, quieran o no van a ser abuelos**

 **JEMMA-cuando decidí quedarme aquí y trabajar de camarera mi madre casi me deshereda, si es que ya no lo hizo. Te imaginas lo que hará cuando se entere que soy madre soltera, me obligara a regresar a Londres para manejarme la vida**

 **SKYE-eres una mujer adulta no puede obligarte a nada**

 **JEMMA-claramente no conoces a mis padres. Hace meses que no hablamos, y cuando lo hacemos terminamos discutiendo. Desde que vivo aquí nunca han venido de visita así que no tienen por qué saberlo…nunca**

 **SKYE-bien bien, lo que tu creas conveniente**

Se detuvieron a mirar la vidriera de una tienda de ropa.

 **SKYE** -(Jemma se soltó de su brazo y se alejó unos pasos) **que haces?** (la miró extrañada)

 **JEMMA** -(señalo una chica parada cerca de ellas) **esa chica te está mirando y no quiero que piense que estamos juntas**

 **SKYE-oh Jem no seas ridícula** (la tomo de la mano y siguieron su camino)

Más tarde ese día.

 **SKYE-por qué no puedo entrar a la cocina?** (preguntaba desde afuera)

 **JEMMA-porque estoy cocinando** (respondió desde adentro)

 **SKYE-te he visto cocinar antes**

 **JEMMA** -(abrió apenas la puerta) **pero esto es para ti**

 **SKYE** -(quedó en silencio) **entonces te dejo tranquila, iré a preparar la película**

Jemma estaba cocinándole a Skye una torta de chocolate.

 **JEMMA-cierra los ojos** (Skye se había acomodado en el sofá con Tristán a su lado)

 **SKYE-no voy a espiar**

 **JEMMA-lo dudo** (puso la fuente frente a Skye) **listo**

 **SKYE-siiii mi torta de chocolate favorita** (festejó como una niña pequeña)

 **JEMMA-** (se sentó a su lado) **es mi muestra de agradecimiento. Muchas gracias por todo Skye, no sé qué habría hecho sin ti**

 **SKYE-no tienes que agradecerme, en el momento más horrible de mi vida estuviste junto a mí y no me dejaste caer, te pasaste noches en vela acompañándome, yo haría lo que fuera por ti**

 **JEMMA** -(la abrazo) **te quiero mucho Skye**

 **SKYE-yo también te quiero mucho** (lentamente se separó del abrazo) **el chocolate siempre nos pone emocionales**

 **JEMMA-y eso que todavía no lo comemos** (cortó dos porciones) **que vamos a mirar?**

 **SKYE-The Dude** (dio un bocado) **mmm que delicia, chocolate el mejor invento de la humanidad**

 **JEMMA-pensé que para ti el tocino era el mejor invento de la humanidad**

 **SKYE-chocolate el segundo mejor invento de la humanidad**

Disfrutaban de la compañía de la otra, de una buena película y de una deliciosa torta de chocolate.

 **JEMMA-me gusta estar así, como en los viejos tiempos** (se acurruco cerca de Skye)

 **SKYE** -(las cubrió con una manta) **acurrucadas en el sofá mirando películas**

Jemma volvió a ser la de antes.

La historia ya está terminada, así que espero poder ir subiendo los capítulos día por medio.

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Al cumplirse un mes Jemma visitó a su obstetra, la joven le pidió a Skye que la acompañe y la morocha acepto gustosa.

 **JEMMA** -(Skye no dejaba de moverse en su silla) **estas bien?**

 **SKYE-aja** (Jemma continuó leyendo)

 **JEMMA** -(Skye no quedaba quieta) **segura?** (le preguntó sin levantar la vista)

 **SKYE-si Jem** (le hablo al oído) **hay muchas mujeres embarazadas**

 **JEMMA-estamos en la sala de espera de una obstetra** (señalo lo obvio)

 **SKYE-claro si**

 **JEMMA** -(bajo la revista) **estas nerviosa?**

 **SKYE-pfff no**

 **JEMMA-por qué estas nerviosa?**

 **SKYE** -(suspiro) **por varias razones, estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo, y ya quiero entrar y escuchar que te dice la doctora**

 **JEMMA-yo también estoy nerviosa, pero trato de distraerme leyendo**

 **SKYE-solo hay revistas de medicina y ciencia, de saber me habría traído el nuevo comic que compre**

 **JEMMA-la próxima vez trae un juguete y te sientas en el suelo a jugar**

 **SKYE-mmm no es mala idea**

 **JEMMA-shh este articulo me interesa** (Skye se apoyó sobre su hombro para leer)

 **SKYE-hongos en los pies, eso es lo que lees?** (pregunto con asco)

 **JEMMA** -(se reía) **eso no, este articulo…mamas primerizas, has silencio que me distraes**

 **SKYE-no es cierto**

 **JEMMA-** (Skye interrumpía la lectura haciéndola reír) **compórtate**

En ese momento una señora las saco de su burbuja.

 **SEÑORA-disculpen** (ambas chicas la miraron) **cuál de las dos está embarazada?**

 **JEMMA-llevo apenas un mes**

 **SEÑORA- recién comienza la aventura, lo digo por experiencia; este es mi cuarto embarazo**

 **JEMMA-ya tiene mucha experiencia, yo soy mama primeriza**

 **SEÑORA-ya la ganaras con el tiempo, por cierto te ves muy bien y hacen una bonita pareja** (les dijo sonriendo)

Ambas la miraron sorprendidas pero no pudieron responderle porque ya era su turno de entrar.

La consulta había salido bien, la doctora le receto vitaminas y vacunas.

Caminaban por la vereda hacia donde estaba estacionado el auto.

 **SKYE-toma** (le dio la revista que Jemma leía) **el artículo es largo y yo no te deje leer, así que me robe la revista**

 **JEMMA-gracias que lindo gesto** (respondió con sarcasmo) **cual será tu próximo robo?**

 **SKYE-mmm todos los lugares que vendan chocolate**

 **JEMMA-jaja no cambias más**

Al llegar a casa le dieron las buenas noticias a Coulson y May, luego Jemma subió a su habitación para ducharse.

 **SKYE-pueden creer que este bultito se convertirá en un bebe?** (miraban la impresión de la ecografía)

 **MAY-faltan pocos meses para poder identificar el sexo del bebe**

 **COULSON-que dice Jemma, quiere saber o prefiere esperar?**

 **SKYE-no le pregunte. Ah saben que más pasó? Mientras esperábamos; una señora creyó que éramos pareja, nos dijo que lucíamos linda juntas** (se rio con incredulidad)

Volvió a mirar la impresión y no advirtió de la mirada que intercambiaron Coulson y May.

 **SKYE-yo también me retiro** (subió las escaleras)

 **MAY-10 dólares a que sucede antes de los seis meses**

 **COULSON-creí que dirías 50, mmm no lo sé, yo les doy los nueve meses**

 **MAY-entonces que sean 50, será un placer gastar tu dinero**

 **COULSON-trato hecho** (se dieron la mano)

Al día siguiente Jemma comenzó a trabajar normalmente y Skye hizo un recorrido por las galerías de su propiedad.

El turno de Jemma comenzaba a las 6 de la mañana y terminaba a las 2 de la tarde. Muchas veces caminaba a casa u otras tomaba un taxi, en eso pensaba cuando el Mercedes Benz que conduce Coulson, se estaciono enfrente del restaurant.

 **COULSON** -(bajo del auto) **buenas tardes señorita Jemma, Skye me pidió que la buscara**

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió con ternura por el gesto de su amiga) **muchas gracias Phill** (este abrió la puerta de atrás y ella subió) **donde esta Skye?**

 **COULSON-se reunió con artistas y cuando venía para aquí estaba en su oficina con los hermanos Koenig**

 **JEMMA-comió algo?**

 **COULSON-me dijo que estaba muy ocupada y que comería luego**

 **JEMMA-yo me ocupare de eso**

Al llegar a casa Jemma se cambió por ropa más cómoda y fue hasta la oficina de Skye, que antes le había pertenecido a su padre.

 **JEMMA** -(golpeo la puerta y entro) **permiso**

 **SKYE-** (levanto la vista) **hola Jem!, pasa, como estuvo el regreso?**

 **JEMMA** -(se sentó frente a Skye) **muy bien, es bueno volver a trabajar. Los Bee Gees ya se** **fueron?** (refiriéndose a los Koenig)

 **SKYE-si, recién**

 **JEMMA-ya comiste?**

 **SKYE-en eso estoy** (señalo un plato de doritos)

 **JEMMA-eso no es comida de verdad, iré a prepararnos algo de comer**

Al cabo de un rato Jemma regreso con un rico y nutritivo almuerzo para ambas. Se sentaron en el sofá de la oficina y mientras almorzaban Skye le contaba a Jemma su nueva idea para una exposición.

 **SKYE-en serio Jemma tienes que dejar de servir mesas y convertirte en chef**

 **JEMMA-mi sueño es tener algún día mi propio restaurant**

 **SKYE-tienes que convencer a Pepper que cuando ya no quiera el restaurant te lo venda a ti**

 **JEMMA-me encantaría ser dueña del Hub, dueña y mesera**

 **SKYE- por qué no? Tú tienes tus sueños y yo los míos, hay muchos artistas callejeros muy talentosos que no pueden costear una exposición, entonces pensaba en crear un espacio en alguna de las galerías que sea gratis y se trate solo de arte callejero, grafitis, murales...y mira esto…esta chica trabaja sobre discos de vinilo, pinta logos de bandas o rostros de músicos** (le paso un disco pintado)

 **JEMMA-wow Robert Plant está igual**

 **SKYE-la vi pintando en una esquina, no muchos se detenían a mirarla. Pero pienso que si está en una galería su trabajo sería más apreciado. Podrían exponer, hacerse conocidos y empezar a ganar dinero**

 **JEMMA-me parece una idea genial, tu siempre pensando en ayudar** (sonrió orgullosa)

 **SKYE-si lo dices por ti, solo te traje aquí para que me cocines** (fingió desinterés)

 **JEMMA-con que si eh? Ven acá** (comenzó a hacerle cosquillas)

 **SKYE-ay no, está bien, está bien…no solo te traje para que cocines** (Jemma la soltó) **sino también para que limpies** (volvió a atacarla con cosquillas)

Jemma estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Skye.

 **SKYE-no es justo yo no puedo defenderme, no puedo hacerte cosquillas** (trataba de zafarse)

 **JEMMA-si puedes**

 **SKYE-lo se…pero tengo miedo de lastimarte**

 **JEMMA** -(la soltó) **no lo había pensado, te dejo libre**

Jemma seguía sobre las piernas de Skye, cuando en ese momento entro May a la oficina.

 **SKYE-hey May** (ambas seguían riendo)

 **MAY** -(sin inmutarse les hablo) **acompaño a Coulson a hacer las compras, necesitan algo?**

 **SKYE** -(Jemma ya estaba bien sentada) **no gracias y tu Jem?** (esta negó con la cabeza)

 **MAY-de acuerdo, nos vemos en un rato**

May se encontró con Coulson en la sala.

 **MAY-te aseguro que vas a perder Coulson**

 **COULSON** -(la miro sorprendido) **por qué? Que hacían?**

 **MAY-no lo sé, pero me voy a quedar con esos 50 dólares**

Jemma se recostó sobre el sofá y acomodo sus piernas sobre las de Skye. No paso mucho tiempo para que se quedara dormida. Skye seguía revisando papeles sin moverse mucho para no despertarla.

En un momento dejo de lado lo que hacía y observo a Jemma que dormía tranquila, la morocha estaba feliz de ver que su amiga estaba bien, eran una parte importante en la vida de la otra, pero desde que vivían juntas su relación se había fortalecido. La presencia de Jemma en la casa le hacía muy bien a Skye, y la atención especial que esta le brindaba a la joven inglesa la ayudaba a sentirse protegida y bien consigo misma.

 **SKYE** -(lentamente levanto las piernas y las apoyo sobre el sofá y con una manta la cubrió) **te** **quiero mucho Jem** (con suavidad le beso la frente)

 **JEMMA** -(Skye salió de la habitación) **y yo a ti Skye** (dijo en susurros y se acomodó para seguir durmiendo)

Próximo capitulo el viernes.

Comenten que les parece la historia, sus opiniones son bienvenidas.

Saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Una semana después.

Era tarde a la noche, al no poder dormir dibujaba en un block, dibujar siempre la relajaba y le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño. Un suave golpe en la puerta la saco de su concentración, al abrirse la puerta vio que era Jemma, se notaba que había llorado.

 **SKYE-** (se levantó de la cama) **estas bien? Que sucede?** (la tomo de los brazos)

 **JEMMA-nada malo** (se sentó en la cama) **es solo…que esta angustia en mi pecho no me dejaba dormir**

 **SKYE** -(la abrazo) **por qué tienes angustia?**

 **JEMMA-** (se recargo sobre su hombro) **pensaba en mis padres, no han sido los mejores en su tarea, y me duele que quizás nunca conocerán a su nieto y me da miedo pensar que yo seré como ellos, tengo miedo de convertirme en una mala madre** (comenzó a llorar otra vez)

 **SKYE-con respecto a tus padres…ellos se lo pierden Jemma, no se dan cuenta la hija maravillosa que tienen, y no tengas miedo porque ni en un millón de años podrías ser una mala madre. Eres una gran persona y serás una gran mama porque aprendiste de los errores de tus padres, nunca le harías a tu hijo lo que ellos te hicieron. Sin saberlo te enseñaron bien.**

 **JEMMA-eso es cierto, mi hijo jamás vivirá lo que yo viví**

 **SKYE-y no lo hará** (le acariciaba con ternura el brazo)

 **JEMMA** -(la cercanía de Skye la tranquilizaba) **Skye** (ésta bajo la cabeza para escucharla) **me…me siento a salvo…cuando me abrazas**

 **SKYE** -(la rodeo con sus brazos) **siempre voy a cuidarte y protegerte** (Jemma se acomodó en su pecho)

Se quedaron abrazadas en silencio, por primera vez ambas sintieron que era un abrazo distinto a otros. Como si supieran que ambas pensaban lo mismo, se miraron, fue una mirada profunda, un intercambio sin palabras.

 **JEMMA** -(con dudas se movió de los brazos de Skye) **mmm…que dibujabas?**

 **SKYE-ammm solo son bosquejos**

 **JEMMA-de algo en especial?**

 **SKYE-no no…solo…perfeccionaba los pechos de Eva Green** (le dijo en broma y el comentario hizo reír a Jemma)

 **JEMMA-bien, te dejo para que sigas dibujando**

 **SKYE-puedes quedarte si quieres** (de repente el ambiente se había vuelto incomodo)

 **JEMMA-gracias, pero ya es tarde, iré por un vaso de agua a la cocina y me acostare. Te traigo algo de ahí?**

 **SKYE-no, estoy bien, gracias**

 **JEMMA-bueno, descansa**

 **SKYE-tú también**

Skye estaba confundida, no entendía el motivo de sus nervios ni porque hubo un momento de tensión entre ellas.

El sábado a la noche la pandilla se reunió y decidieron salir a comer a un restaurant.

 **TRIPP-espero que no te moleste que haya reservado nuestra cena con la competencia**

 **JEMMA-está bien Tripp, yo también como en otros lugares**

 **LANCE-podríamos haber ido al Hub, así nos hacían descuento**

 **BOBBI-tacaño**

 **LANCE-estaba bromeando**

 **BOBBI-claro que no**

 **FITZ-vamos no empiecen**

Jemma se ubicó de espaldas a la puerta de entrada, junto a ella se sentaron Fitz y Lance, y enfrentados a ellos estaban Skye, Bobbi y Tripp.

 **BOBBI-Jemma te interesaría hacer gimnasia para embarazadas? Hay un profesor que dicta clases muy buenas en el gimnasio**

Bobbi y Tripp trabajaban en el gimnasio de May, también como instructores de artes marciales.

 **JEMMA-oh es verdad, hasta ahora no había pensado en eso**

 **TRIPP-te enseñan a respirar, a estar relajada en el momento del parto**

 **JEMMA-en ese caso si me interesa, pero eso es para el último mes verdad?**

 **BOBBI-si, pero te lo digo con tiempo porque son clases privadas y tienes que pedir turno**

 **JEMMA-ah de acuerdo, gracias Bobbi** (esta sonrió)

 **TRIPP-mi amigo aquí presente** (señalo a Fitz) **tiene algo muy importante que contarles**

 **FITZ-** (se puso nervioso) **mmm tengo…tengo una cita…con…Darcy Lewis** (todos lo felicitaron)

 **LANCE-Darcy es sexy** (Bobbi lo miro seria) **pero no es mi tipo** (se aclaró la garganta)

 **SKYE-muy bien Fitz, tienes dos grandes razones para salir con ella** (le guiño el ojo)

 **JEMMA-que sutil.**

 **BOBBI-cinco años de secundaria y nunca se hablaron, como pasó?**

 **FITZ-ah pues…estaba arreglando la computadora en la oficina de Jane cuando Darcy entro, trabaja como su interna, y mmm comenzamos a hablar y ella…me invito a salir**

 **JEMMA-genial Fitz**

 **TRIPP-y tu Skye…alguna novedad?**

 **SKYE-tengo una reunión el lunes y debo vestirme formal** (hizo cara de aburrimiento)

 **LANCE-no te he visto vestida formal en…bueno…nunca**

 **SKYE-eso es porque tengo un gran estilo**

Los comentarios sobre que ropa debía ponerse Skye continuaban.

 **JEMMA-hazte un peinado estilo primera dama**

 **SKYE-mejor me pongo una bandana** (tomo una servilleta y se la puso en la cabeza) **como me queda?**

 **JEMMA** -(se reía) **a ver déjame que te la acomode**

Las chicas se perdieron dentro de su burbuja y no pasó desapercibido para sus amigos.

 **FITZ** -(les arrojo su servilleta) **vinimos a comer seis personas pero solo hay cuatro presentes**

 **SKYE-por qué tan gruñón?**

 **TRIPP-se encerraron en su propia burbuja**

 **BOBBI-parecen una pareja recién casada**

 **LANCE-vamos ya no las molesten…no es su culpa que no se den cuenta que actúan como dos enamoradas** (ambas lo miraron serias)

 **SKYE-ok esto ya fue demasiado lejos**

 **JEMMA-el alcohol se les está subiendo a la cabeza, por suerte soy la única sobria, ahora si me disculpan…voy al baño**

 **BOBBI-te acompaño**

 **SKYE-voy a la mesa dulce, alguien quiere más postre?** (los chicos negaron con la cabeza)

Ante la ausencia de las tres chicas, Tripp hablo.

 **TRIPP-Coulson me dijo que él y May están apostando en cuanto tiempo Skye y Jemma se dan cuenta que se aman. Nos sumamos?**

 **FITZ-es difícil, Jemma está pensando en su embarazo, yo diría que cuando dé a luz hay una oportunidad**

 **TRIPP-estas con Coulson y tu Lance?**

 **LANCE-pienso igual que Fitz y Coulson**

 **TRIPP-yo estoy con May, solo falta Bobbi**

 **SKYE** -(regreso con una porción de torta de chocolate) **tuve que esperar a que un par de niños buscara su porción. De que hablaban?**

 **FITZ-de nada** (respondió velozmente y Skye desconfió)

Al salir cada uno se dirigió a sus autos.

 **FITZ-Tripp me llevas a casa?**

 **TRIPP-claro**

 **JEMMA-llaves por favor** (le extendió la mano)

 **SKYE-no estoy ebria, solo tome una cerveza**

 **JEMMA-no importa yo conduzco**

 **SKYE-aquí tienes rápida y furiosa** (le dio las llaves)

Al llegar a casa Skye se dirigió a la cocina.

 **JEMMA-yo me voy a acostar, tengo sueño**

 **SKYE-buenas noches…mi dulce novia**

 **JEMMA** -(la cara de Jemma era una mezcla de confusión y divertimento) **que?**

 **SKYE-es un chiste, ya sabes…los chicos bromeaban que al parecer ahora somos pareja**

 **JEMMA-oh jaja sí, no sé en qué pensaban** (se reía con nervios)

 **SKYE-son un grupo de locos** (el aire volvía a ser tenso)

 **JEMMA-si, bien…ya me voy**

 **SKYE-nos vemos Jem**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Capítulo corto, pero no se preocupen porque actualizo el domingo.

Recuerden que sus comentarios ayudan a la autoestima de la escritora.

Buen fin de semana.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Al día siguiente Skye, Jemma, Coulson y May disfrutaban del almuerzo.

 **COULSON-como estuvo la cena de anoche?**

 **SKYE/JEMMA- bien** (ambas respondieron de forma rápida y escueta)

 **COULSON** -(miró a May) **alguna novedad?**

 **SKYE-lo más interesante de la noche fue que Fitz tiene una cita con Darcy Lewis**

 **JEMMA-van a formar una pareja interesante**

 **COULSON-seguro que sí. Tienen planes para más tarde?** (May se mantenía en silencio pero atenta a la conversación)

 **SKYE-tu qué quieres hacer Jemma?**

 **JEMMA-salgamos más tarde porque dentro de una hora juegan Liverpool vs. Newcastle**

 **SKYE-oh no** (ahueco sus manos y se las llevó a la boca imitando una voz en un parlante) **por su propia seguridad evacuen el recinto**

 **COULSON** -(reía) **con May nos tomamos el día libre** (esta apenas sonrió y asintió)

 **JEMMA-son todos unos exagerados, nunca antes recibí quejas de mis otros vecinos**

 **SKYE-Jemma…eres la persona más dulce y tranquila del mundo, pero cuando miras un partido del Liverpool…se te sale la hooligan que llevas dentro y das miedo**

 **JEMMA-para demostrarte que no es así, hoy voy a mirar el partido completamente en calma y silencio**

 **SKYE** -(se froto las manos) **ya quiero que empiece**

Una hora después.

Skye se ubicó con su computadora en la punta de la mesa de la sala, mirando hacia Jemma y a unos pocos metros ésta estaba sentada disfrutando del partido. Los primero minutos los llevaba bien, pero en la mitad del primer tiempo no pudo resistir más y dejo salir a esa ferviente fanática que siempre llevo dentro.

 **JEMMA-cuál es tu problema arbitro?!**

Se dio cuenta lo que hizo e inmediatamente se cubrió la boca y miro a Skye, la morocha tenía los auriculares puestos y estaba muy concentrada en su computadora. Al ver eso Jemma siguió con su protesta. Pero lo cierto es que Skye nunca conecto los auriculares y solo fingía interés en lo que leía, esperando a que Jemma tuviera un desliz, era difícil aguantar la risa, pero lo hacía para poder probar a Jemma que se equivocaba.

 **JEMMA-no!** **Newcastle anoto un gol, hasta yo embarazada atajaría mejor** (apago el televisor, se levantó del sofá y se fue)

Desde las escaleras le hablo a su amiga.

 **JEMMA-ni se te ocurra Skye buscar el partido en internet, ya no quiero saber nada**

 **SKYE** -(había abierto la ventana que mostraba el partido pero volvió a cerrarla) **estoy muy ocupada en otra cosa**

A los pocos minutos Jemma regresó, y encendió el televisor.

 **JEMMA-oh no puede ser…me perdí un gol que hizo el Liverpool** (volvió a irse)

 **SKYE-3…2…1…** (contaba en susurros)

 **JEMMA** -(regreso) **voy a terminar de mirarlo** (se sentó y encendió el televisor)

El partido termin para el Liverpool, pero la verdadera victoriosa era Skye.

 **SKYE** -(se sentó a su lado) **nunca pensé que diría esto…pero…logre probar que estabas equivocada**

 **JEMMA-felicitaciones** (fingía enojo)

 **SKYE-te conozco muy bien señorita** (le toco la nariz y ante el contacto Jemma la arrugo) **me encanta cuando haces eso**

 **JEMMA** -(se quedaron mirando) **y mmm salimos?**

 **SKYE-claro, caminemos por ahí**

Disfrutaron mucho de la salida, caminaron, tomaron un helado, se distendieron.

 **SKYE-falta un rato largo para la cena, voy a jugar**

 **JEMMA-a qué?**

 **SKYE-Assassin's Creed**

 **JEMMA-no entiendo estos videos juegos nuevos, soy de la vieja época del Mario Kart**

 **SKYE-tengo esa consola guardada en mi habitación, iré por ella** (se levantó rápidamente)

Terminó de instalar la consola.

 **SKYE- Jemma Simmons** (se agacho frente a ella) **me harías el honor de jugar conmigo al Mario** **Kart?** (agacho la cabeza y le extendió el Joystick)

 **JEMMA-Skye Johnson será un placer** (tomo el joystick como una ceremonia)

 **SKYE-Genial. Siempre juego sentada en el suelo, pero para que estés más cómoda nos sentamos en el sofá**

 **JEMMA-el suelo está bien** (coloco un almohadón y se sentó sobre el)

Un rato después…

 **SKYE-me ganaste dos veces**

 **JEMMA-hace años que no juego…fue suerte de principiante**

 **SKYE-pues la tercera es la vencida**

Luego de unos minutos…

 **JEMMA** -(aguantaba la risa) **tres veces…**

 **SKYE-increíble** (fingía estar enojada)

 **JEMMA-una vez más?**

 **SKYE-no lo sé…no creo que mi orgullo soporte otra derrota**

 **JEMMA-jaja mala perdedora**

La cuarta vez fue distinta, Skye no quería perder, entonces movía a Jemma o le apretaba los botones de su joystick.

 **JEMMA-no, basta** (corría las manos)

 **SKYE-todo se vale en la guerra y en el amor Jem**

 **JEMMA- te ganare igual** (se apoyaba sobre Skye haciendo presión sobre sus brazos)

Así estaban, riendo y no dejando jugar a la otra, cuando de repente Jemma se levantó.

 **JEMMA-oh dios necesito un baño** (salió corriendo tapándose la boca)

 **COULSON-** (apareció en la sala) **todo bien?**

 **SKYE-si, tiene nauseas**

Unos minutos después Skye subió para ver cómo se encontraba su amiga.

 **SKYE** -(Jemma estaba sentada en el final de la cama) **estas bien?**

 **JEMMA-si, pero me dejo muy floja**

 **SKYE-será mejor que te reclines sobre el cabezal de la cama**

Jemma se levantó y la morocha se mantenía a su lado, Skye abrió la cama y ayudo a quitarle las zapatillas.

 **SKYE-te subiré un té que preparara Coulson porque yo solo sé hacer café** (Jemma sonrió)

Al cabo de un rato Skye subió una bandeja con un té.

 **JEMMA** -(tomo el pocillo) **el olor que venía de la cocina me provoco las náuseas, desde que estoy embarazada no puedo entrar en la cocina del Hub**

 **SKYE-si, AC está cocinando pollo con algo más. Estas mejor?**

 **JEMMA-si, pero cuando me pasa esto siempre me da sueño**

 **SKYE-descansa, si quieres más tarde te traigo algo liviano de comer** (estaba por salir y se detuvo) **tengo que confesarte algo** (Jemma la miro seria) **cuando te fuiste… aproveche y gane** **el juego** (Jemma sonrió) **ahhh listo… me siento mejor**

 **JEMMA** -(seguía sonriendo) **siempre me levantas el animo**

 **SKYE-cuando quieras**

Luego de la cena Skye subió a ver a Jemma.

 **SKYE-knock knock**

 **JEMMA** -(estaba leyendo) **que tal la cena?**

 **SKYE-deliciosa como siempre. Veo que estas mejor** (se sentó en el borde de la cama)

 **JEMMA-por suerte si**

 **SKYE-quieres más te? O algo de comer?**

 **JEMMA-una taza más de te**

 **SKYE-sus deseos son ordenes My Lady**

Skye regreso con la bandeja y se sentó a su lado. Jemma tenía una mirada distinta, una mirada llena de adoración.

 **JEMMA-gracias por cuidarme así** (Skye sonrió con dulzura) **puedo pedirte algo más?**

 **SKYE-lo que sea**

 **JEMMA** -(dudaba) **me…me darías un abrazo?**

 **SKYE** -(sonreía de oreja a oreja) **no necesitas pedírmelo dos veces**

Jemma se acomodó en su pecho y la abrazo por la cintura y Skye la rodeo con sus brazos. Ambas sentían que estaban cruzando una línea, pero no lo mencionaban porque necesitaban de esos momentos como el que estaban compartiendo.

Poco a poco se fueron soltando.

 **JEMMA-ya estoy mejor, y no tienes obligación…pero…te quedas a hacerme compañía un rato?**

 **SKYE-me quedo con gusto. Iré a cambiarme, igual que cuando éramos adolescentes y hacíamos pijamadas**

Jemma se había cambiado, vestía un short y una remera más grande que ella y Skye tenía una musculosa y boxers.

 **JEMMA-puedes creer que mañana se cumplen dos meses**

 **SKYE-wow el tiempo pasa volando, ya tienes cita con la obstetra?**

 **JEMMA-no, mañana mismo pido turno**

 **SKYE-puedo acompañarte?** (pregunto con duda)

 **JEMMA-claro**

 **SKYE-bien**

 **JEMMA-sé que en tu cama duermes en el medio, pero ahora quieres algún lado en especial?**

 **SKYE-no, está bien, me quedo del derecho**

 **JEMMA-de acuerdo. Pregunto porque es seguro que nos quedaremos dormidas**

 **SKYE-lo más probable**

 **JEMMA-Haces algo antes de dormir?**

 **SKYE** -(estaba sentada a su lado) **si no puedo dormir dibujo o miro televisión**

 **JEMMA-yo suelo leer**

 **SKYE-en ese caso pondré la televisión bajita**

Skye no prestaba atención a lo que miraba y Jemma no pasaba de hoja.

Era una sensación extraña pero al mismo tiempo cálida. Dejaban lo que hacían para mirarse y sonreírse, pero ninguna decía una palabra, se acompañaban en silencio, sabiendo que su amistad poco a poco iba tomando otra forma.

Skye nunca llego a su habitación, se durmió mirando televisión y Jemma no tuvo el corazón para despertarla, aunque una parte de ella no quería hacerlo para poder seguir con su compañía, así que se durmió a su lado.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Próximo capitulo el martes.

Que les parece la historia? cuéntenme no seas tímidas.

Gracias.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Jemma despertó minutos antes que suene la alarma, y observo que su mano sostenía la mano de Skye mientras que el brazo de esta la abrazaba por la cintura. Al sentir un suave movimiento Jemma cerró los ojos.

Skye despertó y observaba su alrededor y vio en la posición que se habían acomodado durante la noche, miro a su amiga y lentamente levanto su brazo y lo coloco entre las dos.

Cuando la alarma sonó Jemma giro para apagarla y Skye no demoro en levantarse, algo raro en ella.

 **SKYE-buenos días** (se estiraba)

 **JEMMA-buen día Skye. Parece que anoche nos quedamos dormidas**

 **SKYE-si, no te patee verdad? Estoy acostumbrada a dormir sola y me desparramo por toda la cama**

 **JEMMA-no, no sentí que me patearas**

 **SKYE-que bueno** (salió de la habitación)

Skye no era de hablar mucho por la mañana, Jemma sí, pero en ese momento se mantenía callada, May no era de hablar mucho tampoco, así que el único que trataba de crear una conversación era Coulson, pero aun así el desayuno transcurrió mayormente en silencio.

Coulson llevo a Jemma a su trabajo y Skye se quedó con May.

 **MAY-está todo bien?**

 **SKYE-si**

 **MAY-estuviste callada durante el desayuno**

 **SKYE-siempre lo estoy**

 **MAY-no me refiero a callada dormida sino a callada pensativa**

 **SKYE** -(pensó un momento) **creo que mi relación con Jemma está cambiando**

 **MAY-eso es lógico**

 **SKYE-por qué lo dices?**

 **MAY-ahora viven bajo el mismo techo, pasan mucho más tiempo juntas. Y cuando vives con alguien muchas veces te vuelves parte de su intimidad, más en el caso de ustedes que son tan unidas**

 **SKYE-ahh entonces es eso** (lo dijo más para ella que para May)

 **MAY-es eso?** (la miro desafiante)

 **SKYE-tiene que ser eso** (se levantó de su lugar del desayuno)

 **MAY-habla con ella**

 **SKYE-no estoy segura** (cuando se dio vuelta May ya no estaba) **a veces pienso que de verdad es un ninja**

Luego del trabajo Jemma se encontró con Bobbi para tomar un café.

 **JEMMA-hace mucho que tú y Lance se conocen, como pasaste de ser amiga a estar enamorada?**

 **BOBBI** -(sonrió) **pregunta directa, supongo que fue porque somos distintos, nunca estábamos de acuerdo y discutíamos todo el tiempo, pero al parecer las peleas venían por otra clase de tensión**

 **JEMMA-entiendo**

 **BOBBI-y así llegamos al día de hoy, de verdad nos amamos, pero no podemos evitar discutir** (se llevó las manos a la cara) **oh dios…los dos estamos locos**

 **JEMMA-jaja no, admito que no son la típica pareja enamorada, pero no están locos**

 **BOBBI-y a que viene esa pregunta?**

 **JEMMA-solo era curiosidad**

 **BOBBI** -(vio más allá de la respuesta de Jemma) **no nos tomes de ejemplo, además aunque conozcas hace mucho a una persona, puedes enamorarte por otras razones o quizás el amor siempre estuvo y algo en particular lo despierta** (hizo hincapié en la última oración)

 **JEMMA-claro, el amor es un misterio**

 **BOBBI-dímelo a mí. Por cierto que harás para tu cumpleaños? Es en dos días**

 **JEMMA-algo tranquilo con todos ustedes**

 **BOBBI-yo preparare una cena en casa**

 **JEMMA-si, algo relajado**

 **BOBBI-tu deja todo en mis manos**

Las amigas continuaron conversando de varios temas y luego Bobbi dejo a Jemma en su casa.

 **JEMMA-hola Phill**

 **COULSON- señorita Jemma, como le fue hoy?**

 **JEMMA- estuvo bastante tranquilo** (colgó su chaqueta en el perchero) **por favor…dime Jemma y no más…usted**

 **COULSON** -(sonrió) **entonces tú también tutéame y dime Coulson**

 **JEMMA-es un trato. Vio** (se corrigió) **hay hábitos que son difíciles de cambiar, viste a Skye?**

 **COULSON-me llamo diciendo que no vendra a cenar porque está muy ocupada con un nuevo proyecto**

 **JEMMA-oh es verdad, está planeando una exposición de arte callejero**

 **COULSON-será un buen cambio de aire**

 **JEMMA-cierto, no puedo esperar para ver que hará**

 **COULSON-es Skye…nunca se sabe con qué saldrá** (Jemma sonrió) **ya puedes ayudarme en la cocina?** (esta asintió y lo acompaño a la otra habitación)

Skye llego cuando habían terminado de cenar.

 **SKYE-escuchen todos tengo grandes noticias** (se acercó a la mesa) **hola Jem, que tal?**

 **JEMMA-hola Skye, todo bien**

 **SKYE-genial** (se sentó) **me reuní con tres artistas callejeros, en mi opinión los mejores de esta ciudad…después de Lance y quien les habla claro** (todos reían) **y estarían muy interesados en mi proyecto**

 **MAY-eso es excelente**

 **JEMMA-me alegro mucho**

 **SKYE-les gustó la idea de "vandalizar"** (enmarco con comillas la palabra) **una galería de arte y no los culpo…cada vez que visito una galería en otra ciudad o país me encantaría adornar esas blancas y frías paredes con algún mural**

 **MAY-son todos muralistas?**

 **SKYE-solo los dos hombres Clint y Mack, que ya han trabajado juntos antes y la chica… Sharon** (miro a Jemma) **te mostré lo que hace con los vinilos** (esta asintió) **también pinta con stencil y luego estaríamos Lance y yo que somos una mezcla entre grafiti y mural**

 **COULSON-en cual galería lo vas a hacer?**

 **SKYE-en la Milano, es la más moderna de todas.**

 **JEMMA-es la galería más hermosa**

 **SKYE-mhm y ya tengo el nombre de la exposición…Playground**

 **JEMMA-me gusta, calza perfecto** (Skye asintió)

 **COULSON- te guardamos comida, vas a cenar?**

 **SKYE-estoy muy emocionada para comer**

 **JEMMA-tu rechazando comida, nunca creí escucharlo**

 **SKYE-jaja además espero a Lance, hay una construcción que tiene una pared muy blanca y decidimos hacer algo al respecto**

 **JEMMA-Skye Johnson…famosa galerista vandalizando propiedad privada**

 **SKYE-no es vandalismo, es arte, eso es lo que quiero demostrar con esta exposición. Además hace tiempo que no pintamos, tenemos que ponernos en forma** (el timbre sonó y Coulson fue a atender)

 **LANCE-hola, lista? Tengo todo en la camioneta**

 **SKYE-lista. Voy a regresar tarde** (miro al resto)

 **JEMMA-ponte una chaqueta, está fresco afuera**

 **LANCE-dile a tu esposa que vas a estar bien** (ante la broma ambas se miraron y sonrieron)

 **SKYE-prometes venir a sacarme si me arrestan?**

 **JEMMA** -(suspiro) **lo prometo**

 **SKYE-eres la mejor** (le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue)

Jemma se quedó leyendo en la sala, la idea de que Skye podía ser arrestada le preocupaba y no la dejaba dormir. Finalmente el sueño la venció y se durmió en el sofá.

Unas horas después Skye llego, entro con sigilo pero Jemma se despertó igual.

 **SKYE-Jem? Me esperaste?** (hablaba bajo)

 **JEMMA** -(se refregaba los ojos) **si, estaba preocupada** (se levantó)

 **SKYE-la policía nos dejó terminar** (se acercó a Jemma) **pero cuando estábamos guardando todo una patrulla apareció**

 **JEMMA-oh dios tu cara** (tenía un pequeño corte encima de la ceja) **déjame ver. Que sucedió? Los golpearon?**

 **SKYE-no no, nos las arreglamos para escapar, pero pise una lata de pintura en aerosol y me golpee contra la pared, creo que fue así, porque paso todo muy rápido**

 **JEMMA** -(volvió de la cocina con un botiquín de primeros auxilios) **podrías haberte lastimado de verdad**

 **SKYE-lo sé** (se sentó en el sofá y Jemma en la mesita ratona) **y dígame doctora…me quedara una cicatriz?**

 **JEMMA** -(limpiaba la sangre alrededor) **no es profunda** (al acercar el algodón a la herida Skye hizo cara de dolor) **aun no te toque** (relajo el rostro) **escapaste de la policía con esta herida y ahora te acobardas por un pequeño algodón**

 **SKYE-fue por la adrenalina del momento, ahora ya pasó y me duele**

 **JEMMA** -(se paró para cubrirle la herida) **vas a tener un chichón, ponte hielo**. **Ten más cuidado** **por favor** (estaba molesta)

 **SKYE** -(apoyo un oído sobre la panza de Jemma) **que dices bebé?** (sus manos estaban en la cintura) **aja…dices que tu mamá deje de regañarme?**

 **JEMMA-buen intento**

 **SKYE** -(seguía escuchando) **es la primera vez que hago esto**

 **JEMMA-aún no hay mucho para escuchar**

 **SKYE-shh no importa**

 **JEMMA** -(no podía evitar sonreír) **tomate tu tiempo** (apoyo sus manos sobre el hombro de Skye y esta levanto la cabeza para mirarla)

Un ruido en las escaleras las distrajo y vieron que era Coulson que intentaba volver a subir sin ser visto o escuchado.

 **COULSON-lo siento, venía a la cocina por un tentempié, pensé que alguien se había olvidado la luz y no escuche voces** (estaba nervioso)

 **SKYE-tranquilo, no pasa nada** (Jemma acomodaba todo dentro del botiquín)

 **COULSON-que te paso en la cara?**

 **SKYE-gajes del oficio, pero la doctora Simmons ya me arreglo**

 **COULSON-ah bien, buenas noches chicas** (tenía prisa por dejarlas solas)

 **JEMMA-buenas noches Coulson**

 **SKYE-ya se tutean, era hora**

 **JEMMA-lo acordamos hoy. Ten el paquete de hielo presionado un rato largo**

 **SKYE-Lo que usted diga doctora** (sostenía el hielo) **La última vez que me vendaste fue en ultimo año cuando golpee a Raina**

 **JEMMA-como olvidarlo, nunca quisiste decirme porque te peleaste**

 **SKYE** -(dudo) **fue defendiendo tu honor** (Jemma la miro sorprendida) **Raina se burlaba de ti y no lo soporte más y la golpee pero no vi que su amiga Akela Amador estaba detrás mío, me pateo el trasero**

 **JEMMA-te suspendieron cuatro días…todo por mí**

 **SKYE-valió la pena Jem**

 **JEMMA-te golpeo muy feo** (le acomodo el flequillo)

 **SKYE-pero en mi defensa, le golpee un ojo que llevo tapado durante un tiempo. Nadie lastima a mi Jem…mmm Jemma Simmons**

 **JEMMA** -(trató de mantener la compostura) **mmm Bobbi organizará una cena para mi cumpleaños**

 **SKYE-ah genial**

 **JEMMA-por cierto que pintaste?**

 **SKYE-lo veras muy pronto**

Pepper suele darle a sus empleados el día libre por su cumpleaños. Por eso Skye llevo a Jemma hasta el lugar del mural, al llegar la rubiecita cerro los ojos.

 **SKYE-yo te ayudo a bajar, no espíes**

 **JEMMA-yo no hago trampa como otra persona**

 **SKYE** -(la ubico frente al mural) **ábrelos**

No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Skye había pintado la pista arco iris del Mario Kart y Jemma era la protagonista, estaba caracterizada como la Princesa Peach.

 **JEMMA-es hermoso! No puedo creer que estoy en una pintura! Y como la Princesa Peach** (estaba emocionada)

 **SKYE-es tu personaje favorito, y la pista más odiada por todos por alguna razón es tu preferida**

 **JEMMA-es el regalo de cumpleaños más hermoso que me has dado** (se abrazaron)

 **SKYE-me alegra que te guste, el chichón valió la pena**

Jemma se sacó fotos frente al mural y luego de unos minutos de admiración regresaron a casa.

La primera en entrar era la cumpleañera que no esperaba tal recibimiento.

 **TODOS-SORPESA** (la pandilla junto a Coulson y May las esperaban)

 **JEMMA-que maravillosa sorpresa!**

 **BOBBI-aún hay más**

Se movieron a un lado para descubrir una preciosa cunita blanca.

 **TODOS- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS**

 **JEMMA** -(tenia lágrimas en los ojos) **es todo muy lindo chicos, mírenme… me hicieron llorar** (se abrazó con su familia)

 **FITZ-escogimos blanco porque aún no sabemos que se está formando ahí adentro** (señalo la panza)

 **JEMMA-que linda manera de decirlo** (lo abrazo)

Más tarde la fiesta de cumpleaños se llevó a cabo en casa de Bobbi y Lance. La rubia había tenido el detalle de invitar a Darcy.

 **DARCY-feliz cumpleaños Jemma, no sabía que comprarte así que busque dos tarjetas de felicitaciones y las uní** (se la notaba incomoda)

En la tarjeta se leía "feliz cumpleaños y te deseo que tengas un embarazo sin muchos vómitos"

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) **gracias Darcy, espero que a partir de ahora sea así**

La fiesta transcurrió entre risas, festejos y alcohol.

 **SKYE** -(levanto su copa) **por Jemma…la mejor amiga que alguien como yo puede tener** **y…porque es una hermosa persona** (todos brindaron)

 **LANCE-por Darcy y Lewis…no esperen** (pensó un momento)

 **BOBBI-estas ebrio Lance**

 **LANCE-shhh ya lo tengo…por Darcy Lewis** (levanto la botella de champagne) **que ayudo a que** **mi amigo deje de ser virgen** (las risas estallaron en la habitación)

 **DARCY-un placer** (brindo con su copa)

 **FITZ-no estoy tan ebrio para esto**

 **JEMMA-yo estoy contigo Fitz**

 **FITZ-gracias**

 **JEMMA-muy bien** (los hizo callar) **quiero agradecerles por lo que han hecho por mi todo este tiempo, no son mis amigos…son mi familia y esta es la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que he** **tenido** (la abrazaron) **quiero una foto con todos antes que se duerman o estén muy ebrios** **para funcionar** (preparo la cámara) **no es fácil ser la única sobria**

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Ya saben que actualizo día por medio.

Gracias por leer.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Una semana después.

 **JEMMA-aquí estamos de nuevo** (se sentaron en la sala de espera de la obstetra)

 **SKYE-estoy nerviosa pero mira lo que traje** (le mostro un comic)

 **JEMMA-eres una niña, que vas a leer?**

 **SKYE-Hellboy**

Se mantenían en silencio cada una inmersa en su lectura.

 **SKYE-aún se me nota un poco el chichón y el corte** (se tocaba la frente)

 **JEMMA-y que esperabas, te diste un fuerte golpe**

 **SKYE-pero ya te dije que valió la pena**

 **JEMMA-la próxima vez voy contigo, así vigilo que no seas tan torpe** (Skye reía)

 **SKYE-me estaba acordando de Sharon** (Jemma la miro) **es muy talentosa, me gusta mucho lo que hace**

 **JEMMA-si, a mí también, es un buen aporte a la galería**

 **SKYE-si, además es carismática y muy bonita**

 **JEMMA** -(no podía evitar sentir celos) **y…mmm…es… soltera?**

 **SKYE-creo que si, por eso estaba pensando en preguntarle si le interesaría salir con Tripp**

 **JEMMA** -(sentía un gran alivio) **oh Tripp claro** (esperaba otra respuesta)

 **SKYE-hace tiempo que está soltero y Sharon parece una chica simpática**

 **JEMMA-mírate… oficiando de cupido**

 **SKYE** -(hablo de forma poética) **me encanta que la gente se enamore**

 **JEMMA-y que hay de ti? Hace mucho que estas soltera**

 **SKYE-sigo esperando a la chica de mis sueños**

 **JEMMA-esperas que caiga del cielo?**

 **SKYE-si, directo a mis brazos o Afrodita podría susurrarme su nombre** (volvió a hablar de forma poética)

 **Jemma Simmons** (ambas giraron hacia la voz)

 **OBSTETRA-pase**

Afrodita o una obstetra, pensó Skye.

El embarazo de dos meses seguía su curso normalmente, Jemma seguía al pie de la letra las indicaciones de su médica.

Caminaban con tranquilidad hacia el auto, cuando Skye vio que más adelante estaba Jason hablando con amigos. Este no las vio y Jemma tampoco, porque guardaba unos papeles en su bolso.

 **SKYE** -(la abrazo por los hombros y la giro hacia la izquierda) **vayamos por el otro lado**

JEMMA-(volvió a girar) **el auto esta por este lado** (la miraba riendo)

 **SKYE** -(giro de nuevo) **lo se…pero… hay una tienda nueva de comics y quiero visitarla**

 **JEMMA-me lo hubieras dicho antes**

Skye no giro para mirar a Jason, tenía miedo que Jemma notara algo raro y se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Las semanas pasaban entre miradas cómplices, sonrisas tiernas y varios abrazos emotivos. Las personas a su alrededor notaban la tensión entre ellas.

Skye trataba de distraerse manteniéndose ocupada en su próxima exposición y Jemma se concentraba en su trabajo y su embarazo.

Pero no es fácil mantener tantos sentimientos encontrados en silencio. Era extraño para ambas no poder contarle a su mejor amiga lo que les sucedía.

 **SKYE** -(estaba en la cocina) **hey Jemma ven a ver esto** (llego donde Skye) **míralos…**

En el patio Coulson y May hablaban y se reían.

 **JEMMA-nunca antes había visto reír a May, crees que le duela la cara?**

 **SKYE-jaja siempre que ríe es con Coulson, se gustan**

 **JEMMA-mucho**

 **SKYE-como es posible que no se den cuenta que se gustan?** (se miraron)

 **JEMMA** -(desvió la mirada) **a veces no es tan fácil**

 **SKYE-si…lo sé** (se quedaron en silencio)

 **JEMMA** -(cambio de tema rápidamente) **estaba pensando en preparar croissants**

 **SKYE-ya tienes antojos?** (le pregunto sonriendo)

 **JEMMA-aun no, pero tengo muchas ganas de cocinar**

 **SKYE-la cocina es toda tuya** (Jemma preparaba todo) **Te miro cocinar y no entiendo como lo haces, cocinas delicioso y no se te pasa nada, yo soy la clase de persona que quema el pororó**

 **JEMMA** -(se reía) **yo tampoco entiendo cuando dibujas, el dominio que tienes del lápiz, yo no puedo ni siquiera dibujar bien un árbol**

 **SKYE-enséñame a cocinar y yo te enseñare a dibujar**

 **JEMMA-muy bien, serás mi asistente**

Unos minutos después…

 **JEMMA-Skye deja de comerte la masa**

 **SKYE** -(tragó rápido) **no la estoy comiendo**

 **JEMMA-tienes harina alrededor de la boca** (la limpio con una servilleta)

 **SKYE-y tú tienes harina en la nariz** (la toco con un dedo)

 **JEMMA** -(se limpiaba) **que madura**

 **SKYE-soy muy seria** (Jemma la miro y se echó a reír porque se había puesto masa en la cara como un bigote)

 **JEMMA-eres una niña atrapada en el cuerpo de un adulto**

 **SKYE-es la mejor descripción de mí**

Siguieron cocinando o mejor dicho Jemma cocinaba y Skye jugaba.

 **JEMMA-quemas la comida porque no prestas atención, ven acá**

 **SKYE-si señora** (hizo el saludo militar)

 **JEMMA-enrolla la masa lentamente** (le mostro como hacerlo)

 **SKYE** -(se concentró en hacerlo bien) **listo?**

 **JEMMA-mmm no, yo te guio**

Levanto el brazo de Skye y se paró delante de ella, entre la mesada y Skye, la morocha se apoyó sobre el hombro de Jemma mientras esta le llevaba las manos dándole forma a los croissant.

 **SKYE-me gusta esto Jem**

 **JEMMA-a mí también** (estaba nerviosa)

 **SKYE-te tiemblan las manos, estas bien?** (se paró a su lado)

 **JEMMA-sí, estoy bien** (se las limpio en el delantal) **solo es…una oleada de nauseas** (mintió) **discúlpame** (salió de la cocina)

Skye se quedó en la cocina limpiando, miles de pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza.

 **SKYE** -(alzo a Tristán) **la asuste…soy una idiota** (el perrito lamio harina de su mejilla) **gracias por consolarme amigo**

En el baño Jemma trataba de mantener la calma.

 **JEMMA** -(hablaba para sí misma) **soy una tonta va a creer que me moleste, sal y habla con ella**

Cuando llego a la cocina, Coulson estaba horneando los croissant.

 **COULSON-la llamaron de la galería**

 **JEMMA-ah está bien** (estaba desilusionada)

En realidad Skye se dirigió al gimnasio para hablar con Tripp que justo estaba en su descanso.

 **TRIPP-vamos a la cafetería, así estamos más cómodos** (se ubicaron en una mesa apartada **) te escucho**

 **SKYE-arruine todo con Jemma, la asuste y no sé qué hacer**

 **TRIPP-primero respira** (respiro profundamente) **ahora explícame que sucede**

 **SKYE-estoy…estoy enamorada de ella Tripp y…y… hoy intente acercarme…pero…Jemma se asustó y se fue de la cocina** (se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas)

 **TRIPP-se trata de Jemma, habla con ella seguro que entenderá**

 **SKYE-no puedo, esto arruinaría toda nuestra amistad, además no quiero ponerla nerviosa por él bebé. La amo desde que la conozco, pero podía manejarlo, yo era feliz viéndola feliz, jamás habría hecho algo para confundirla o arruinar sus relaciones, mis sentimientos estaban…dormidos, pero desde que vivimos juntas…todo cambio. La tengo cerca y solo pienso en besarla**

 **TRIPP** -(apoyo una mano sobre la de Skye) **estoy seguro que se siente igual**

 **SKYE-por momentos así lo creo pero no estoy segura**

En otra parte de la ciudad Jemma y Fitz llegaban a la casa de Bobbi.

 **JEMMA-Fitz me acompaño porque necesito la opinión de ambos** (miro a Bobbi)

 **LANCE-por qué no mi opinión?**

 **BOBBI-porque das malos concejos**

 **LANCE-bien, en ese caso por si no me necesitan estaré arriba**

 **JEMMA-mi relación con Skye cambio y es mi culpa**

 **BOBBI-por qué lo dices?**

 **JEMMA** -(suspiro) **no pude evitar…enamorarme de ella** (Bobbi y Fitz no estaban muy sorprendidos pero la dejaron continuar) **la manera en que me cuida, me siento tan protegida cuando me abraza, la dulzura con que me mira** (no podía evitar sonreír y ponerse risueña mientras lo contaba) **nunca antes me habían tratado así. Todo esto que siento es nuevo y me da miedo, temo hacer algo mal y alejar a Skye. A veces pienso que ella no se siente igual o que no soy su tipo, no tenemos nada en común, no podríamos ser más diferentes**

 **FITZ-pero no puedes imaginarte la vida sin ella**

 **JEMMA-ni un solo segundo**

 **BOBBI-créeme, ella te ama Jemma** (Fitz asintió) **deja pasar esta noche, relájate y habla con ella mañana**

 **JEMMA-aún hay algo más…**

 **BOBBI-que más?**

 **JEMMA-lo que más me frena para hablar con ella, es que…estoy embarazada y no es precisamente de Skye, no quiero que tenga que ocuparse de algo que no tiene por que**

 **FITZ-pero Jemma…te llevo a su casa para eso mismo…encargarse de ti y él bebé**

 **JEMMA-lo sé, pero como una amiga, como una tía para él bebé, es una responsabilidad distinta a que si ella fuera mi…pareja, no quiero que se sienta obligada**

 **BOBBI-Jemma de verdad creo que lo último que siente Skye contigo es obligación, se nota que está más que feliz ayudándote con el embarazo, modifico toda su vida para cuidarte, conozco a Skye, y estoy segura que si ustedes se vuelven pareja ella tomara a ese bebe como suyo, porque te ama Jemma, no tengas miedo**

 **FITZ-habla con ella**

 **JEMMA-si, así lo hare**

En el gimnasio.

 **TRIPP-ordena tus pensamientos y habla con ella, mañana es sábado, no tiene que ir a trabajar, aprovéchalo**

 **SKYE-hoy no voy a poder dormir en toda la noche**

Jemma regresó para la hora de la cena, pero Skye volvió más tarde porque luego de la charla con Tripp paso por la galería.

Aprovechando que todos dormían, tomo una cerveza y subió al techo. Ese era su escondite, su lugar de escape cuando estaba asustada o necesitaba pensar, en este caso eran ambas opciones.

La noche estaba estrellada y se apreciaba mejor desde su lugar.

 **COULSON-hermosa noche** (asomo su cabeza) **tienes que buscar otro lugar, ya no estoy tan ágil como antes**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió) **ten cuidado de no romperte la cadera anciano** (lo ayudo) **como sabias que estaba aquí?**

 **COULSON-vine a la cocina, vi la puerta entre abierta, me asome y vi la escalera** (se sentó a su lado) **no subías aquí desde…**

 **SKYE-lo sé** (dio un sorbo) **Siempre admire la relación de mis padres, el respeto que se tenían, eran un gran matrimonio, formaron una buena familia. Y yo crecí con esa imagen, con ganas de tener lo mismo que ellos, y desde que murieron en lo único que pienso es en formar una familia, pero solo con una persona.**

 **COULSON-** (la abrazo por los hombros) **Jemma**

 **SKYE** -(bebió de su cerveza y asintió) **la amo. Quiero ser parte de su vida, quiero…tener en brazos a ese hermoso bebé pero no como una tía, ya no. Pero y si no puedo tener eso? Y si Jemma se asusta o se enoja y me rechaza? Tengo miedo de perderla** (se abrazó llorando)

 **COULSON-shhh no pienses eso** (le acariciaba la cabeza)

 **SKYE-desde que ella está aquí volví a ser yo misma, logra derribar mis paredes y me hace muy feliz y solo quiero eso…ser feliz**

 **COULSON** -(le secaba las lágrimas) **y lo serás…tu más que nadie se merece serlo**

 **SKYE** -(se levantó) **pienso en lo mucho que perdí…y no quiero que Jemma esté en esa lista**

 **COULSON-no la perderás. Confía en mí, ella también te ama. La he visto varias veces mirándote sin que te des cuenta, es una mirada llena de amor, de adoración, sonríe y se ríe de una manera distinta contigo. Solo que talvez también tiene miedo, hay mucho en juego por parte de ambas.**

 **SKYE** -(se secó las lágrimas y bebió la última gota) **gracias AC** (lo abrazo) **después de esto tendré que aumentarte el sueldo**

 **COULSON** -(sonrió) **estos momentos son impagables**

 **SKYE-cierto** (arrojo la botella a la piscina)

 **COULSON-no limpiare eso**

 **SKYE-jaja yo lo hare en la mañana. Bajemos con cuidado, quieres que llame a los bomberos?**

 **COULSON-que graciosa. A partir de ahora te buscas otro lugar**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Skye y Jemma hablaran? No hay que esperar mucho para saber que pasara.

Gracias.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

A la mañana siguiente Jemma colocaba ropa dentro del lavarropas.

 **SKYE-espera, yo lo hago, no te esfuerces**

 **JEMMA** -(estaba agachada) **aun puedo hacer estas tareas** (se levantó)

 **SKYE-tú puedes ir tendiendo la ropa limpia, no requiere esfuerzo**

 **JEMMA-bueno** (tomo la canasta de la ropa limpia y salió al patio) **Skye…**

 **SKYE-si?**

 **JEMMA-por qué hay una botella de cerveza en el medio de la piscina?**

 **SKYE** -(llego a su lado) **oh mira eso que raro**

 **JEMMA-no tienes idea de cómo llego ahí?**

 **SKYE-mmm quizás Tristán tiene problemas con el alcohol y borracho la arrojo ahí**

 **JEMMA-mhm o quizás…tú la arrojaste ahí desde el techo** (Skye la miro sorprendida) **sé que anoche subiste, que te sucede tan malo para que subieras?**

 **SKYE-nada…es solo… que la exposición me tiene muy estresada** (trato de sonar convincente)

 **JEMMA-no lo dudo, pero ahora dime la verdad**

 **SKYE-eres un detector de mentiras humano, no puedes mentir pero detectas las mentiras de otros**

 **JEMMA-te conozco muy bien**

 **SKYE-ese es el problema** (Jemma se quedó seria)

 **JEMMA-que quieres decir?** (la miro confundida)

 **SKYE** -(suspiro) **nos conocemos muy bien y hace tantos años…que yo…Jemma…no puedo ni formular una oración completa** (se llevó las manos a la cara)

 **JEMMA-hey hey** (con delicadeza le aparto las manos) **Skye…me estas asustando, que sucede? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea**

 **SKYE-temo que si te lo digo…te perderé**

 **JEMMA** -(la tomo del rostro) **nunca me perderás** (le hablo con seguridad)

 **SKYE** -(respiro hondo) **estoy completamente enamorada de ti, no quería asustarte, pero ya no lo puedo contener y…**

Jemma la interrumpió con un sorpresivo y dulce beso, no alcanzo a ser un beso completo porque Jemma se apartó.

 **JEMMA** -(Skye aún tenía los ojos cerrados) **yo también estoy enamorada de ti** (los abrió)

Skye sonrió y la tomo de la cintura acercándola a ella, Jemma se abrazó a su cuello y se besaron lentamente, disfrutando del momento. Era un beso cargado de ternura, ilusión, de puro amor.

Poco a poco se separaron, quedándose apoyadas sobre sus frentes.

 **SKYE-hace tanto que quiero besarte** (le beso la frente)

 **JEMMA** -(no paraba de sonreír) **ojala lo hubieras hecho hace mucho**

 **SKYE-supongo que así tenía que ser, este es nuestro momento Jem** (le acaricio las mejillas) **Si me aceptas…lo quiero todo contigo Jemma, a ti y al bebé. Quiero…cuidarlo como si fuera mío Jem**

 **JEMMA** -(tenia lágrimas en los ojos) **claro que te acepto, eres todo lo que quiero, tu eres mi vida. Y a partir de ahora…este bebé es tuyo**

 **SKYE** -(le seco las lágrimas pero no pudo evitar que las suyas cayeran) **te amo!**

 **JEMMA-te amo Skye!** (se abrazaron)

A través de la ventana de la cocina Coulson y May miraban la tierna escena frente a ellos.

 **COULSON-esta casa vuelve a ser un hogar otra vez**

 **MAY-y ellas al fin están juntas, como siempre debió ser**

En el patio…

 **JEMMA-gracias…por darle a mi bebé un hogar…una familia**

 **SKYE** -(llevo su mano a la panza de Jemma) **gracias a ti por dejarme formar una familia contigo, que es lo que siempre he querido. Y te prometo…que nunca les faltara nada**

Abrazadas caminaban de regreso a la casa. Cuando entraron vieron a Coulson y May parados frente a ellas.

 **COULSON-yo pago mis deudas** (le dio a May los 50 dólares)

 **MAY** -(los tomo y los guardo en su bolsillo trasero) **un placer**

 **SKYE-acaba de pasar lo que creo?**

 **JEMMA-no entiendo** (miraba a los tres)

 **SKYE-estos dos adultos** (enfatizo la última palabra) **apostaron sobre nosotras, me equivoco?**

 **COULSON-no jugamos video juegos, teníamos que entretenernos con algo** (trataba de contener la risa)

Jemma reía y Skye fingía enojo.

 **JEMMA-estoy segura que debe haber más gente involucrada en esto** (May levanto una ceja)

 **SKYE-supongo que no fuimos muy discretas. Pero…esto no se va a quedar así** (no lograba la seriedad que quería)

 **JEMMA-jaja ven, vamos** (la tomo de la mano)

 **SKYE-** (hablo desde afuera de la cocina) **te voy a cortar las corbatas** (Coulson rio y May sonrió)

Era un sábado distinto, un aire alegre y relajado inundaba la casa. Hasta la comida parecía tener otro sabor.

Como siempre, los cuatro compartían la mesa, Jemma y Skye lado a lado y Coulson y May enfrente, la punta de la mesa que una vez precedió el padre de Skye; ahora estaba reservada para el futuro miembro de la familia.

Las jóvenes compartían dulces miradas y algún que otro mimo debajo de la mesa. Se atendían mutuamente, alcanzándose una fuente con comida, aderezos o reponiendo la bebida en los vasos de la otra.

 **JEMMA-hay un partido más tarde**

 **SKYE-intuyo que tendré que mirarlo contigo verdad?**

 **JEMMA** -(asintió) **pero esta vez voy a estar más tranquila**

 **SKYE-eso espero, porque me da miedo sentarme junto a ti cuando hay un juego**

Jemma estuvo calmada durante todo el partido, quizás se debía a que mitad de su cuerpo estaba apoyado sobre el de Skye, y esta inconscientemente le acariciaba la cabeza y el brazo, era una sensación que poco a poco adormecía a Jemma.

El partido Liverpool vs. Manchester finalizo en victoria para el Manchester.

 **JEMMA** -(suspiro) **y ahora la llamada de rigor**

 **SKYE-** (la miro confundida) **a que te refieres?**

 **JEMMA** -(en ese momento sonó el teléfono) **hola Lance** (sonaba resignada)

 **LANCE-hola perdedora**

 **JEMMA-fue solo por un punto**

 **LANCE-no importa, como siempre nosotros demostramos superioridad**

 **JEMMA-ya habrá otra oportunidad de un segundo encuentro** (Skye escuchaba divertida)

 **LANCE-esperare con ansias para volver a patearles el trasero, debo irme perdedora, salúdame** **a Skye** (corto)

 **JEMMA** -(apoyo el teléfono sobre la mesita) **disfruto más cuando lo llamo yo**

 **SKYE** -(sonreía) **mi pequeña Hooligan** (la beso) **quieres salir conmigo en nuestra primera cita?**

 **JEMMA-claro que si** (le devolvió el beso)

La salida se prolongó hasta la noche, querían tener un momento solo para ellas. Decidieron terminar la velada en un restaurant.

 **JEMMA-todo este tiempo viviendo juntas, más la forma en que me cuidabas y me cuidas me hicieron dar cuenta que siempre he estado enamorada de ti, pero supongo que era más fácil disfrazar esos sentimientos como amistad**

 **SKYE-o sea que todo este tiempo fingiste ser mi amiga?** (pregunto en falso asombro)

 **JEMMA** -(reía) **no hay nada que disfrute más que tu amistad, pero me gusta más lo que somos ahora**

 **SKYE-yo también, por eso quiero darle un nombre oficial** (trago saliva) **Jem** (le tomo la mano) **quieres ser mi novia?**

 **JEMMA-más que nada en el mundo** (se levantó y la beso)

 **SKYE-eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, ya ni siquiera quiero postre** (Jemma rio y entrelazo sus manos)

Al llegar a casa…

 **SKYE-te acompaño hasta tu departamento…está cerca del mío**

 **JEMMA-jaja claro**

Jemma abrió la puerta de su habitación y se mantenían ahí, abrazadas…besándose.

 **SKYE-te aseguro que no habrá un momento del día en que no te bese**

 **JEMMA** -(rozo su nariz con la de Skye) **así lo espero** (la miro con timidez) **quieres…quedarte aquí…y dormir conmigo?**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió) **si** (entraron) **iré a mi habitación a cambiarme y ya regreso**

 **JEMMA-puedes…cambiarte aquí…si prefieres**

 **SKYE-tarde o temprano nos cambiaremos en la misma habitacion** (Jemma asintió)

Luego de cambiarse Skye se acostó primero esperando a Jemma que estaba en el baño, la morocha estaba sobre su espalda y cuando su novia finalmente se acostó, esta se puso de lado y Jemma la imito.

 **JEMMA-no estamos yendo muy rápido, verdad?**

 **SKYE-recién hoy empezamos a salir y ya estamos esperando un bebe, yo diría que no** (la risa de Jemma era música para los oídos de Skye) **yo voy a tu tiempo Jem**

Le acaricio la mejilla y ante el contacto se acercó más al cuerpo de Skye, esta se acostó nuevamente sobre su espalda y Jemma se acomodó en su pecho y coloco su brazo sobre la cintura de Skye, mientras que esta la cubría con sus brazos.

 **JEMMA-me siento a salvo en tus brazos**

 **SKYE-entonces quédate en ellos para siempre**

 **JEMMA-para siempre** (susurro)

Como respuesta Skye le dio un suave apretón y en brazos una de la otra se rindieron ante el sueño.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Finalmente están juntas.

No recibo muchos comentarios, pero imagino que les gusta la historia, espero que estén disfrutando de leerla así como yo disfrute escribiéndola. Sus comentarios son bien recibidos.

Gracias.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

A la mañana siguiente…

 **JEMMA-Skye** (le acariciaba el pelo) **despierta cielo**

 **SKYE** -(dormía boca abajo) **cinco minutos más**

 **JEMMA** -(le beso el cuello) **levántate, aprovechemos el día** (le dio otro beso)

 **SKYE-sigo dormida** (dijo con una sonrisa traviesa)

 **JEMMA** -(le hablo suavemente al oído) **si te levantas podemos acurrucarnos en el sofá, besarnos, desayunar, seguir besándonos**

 **SKYE-** (abrió los ojos) **me levanto enseguida**

Los domingos Skye siempre se levantaba tarde, así que Coulson le dejaba el desayuno preparado, un desayuno que él y May horas atrás habían degustado. Al vivir en la casa, Jemma se había unido al horario madrugador de ambos, pero hoy era un día distinto, un día en el que se permitió dormir hasta tarde junto al amor de su vida.

Coulson y May habían salido a hacer sus ejercicios matutinos. AC corría por los coloridos senderos de Central Park, mientras que May en otro rincón del parque, practicaba Tai Chi.

 **JEMMA-podríamos aprovechar el día precioso y desayunar en Central Park**

 **SKYE-soy muy perezosa los domingos Jem, además Tristán no quiere levantarse** (el perro estaba acostado sobre su falda)

 **JEMMA** -(se levantó del sofá) **ven aquí hermoso** (el perrito salto a sus brazos)

 **SKYE-traidor!** (se puso de pie y le acariciaba la cabeza) **te rescate de la perrera y así me pagas**

 **JEMMA-no es cierto, entro a una de tus galerías y te lo quedaste**

 **SKYE** -(le tapo las orejas) **si, pero él no lo sabe y quiero que se sienta culpable**

 **JEMMA-jaja ya ve a cambiarte** (le dio una palmadita en el trasero)

 **SKYE-ya voy ya voy** (se dirigió a las escaleras)

 **JEMMA-** (miro al perro) **tu dueña está loca**

 **SKYE** -(subía los escalones) **escuche eso**

Las chicas estaban recostadas sobre una manta en el pasto, bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Jemma se incorporó y Skye apoyo su cabeza sobre las piernas de esta.

 **JEMMA** -(miraba como Tristán jugaba con una pequeña pelota) **nunca crecí con un perro, mis padres no permitían animales en la casa, pero a mí me encantan y estoy contenta que nuestro bebé crezca junto a una mascota**

 **SKYE-es una bonita experiencia, crecí junto al Sr. Spock, éramos amigos inseparables. El contacto con un perro es sano para el crecimiento de un niño**

 **JEMMA-ya me los estoy imaginando correteando por toda la casa, el barullo que arma un solo bebé, te imaginas si tuviéramos más?**

 **SKYE-hey tranquila que este aun no nació, todavía no sabemos lo que es criar a uno**

 **JEMMA- cierto** (pensó un momento) **cuantos hijos más crees que puedo tener después de los 25?**

 **SKYE-mmm creo que 25 hijos son suficientes Jem** (esta riendo bajo la cabeza para besarla)

Dos voces conocidas las sacaron de su burbuja. Cuando miraron de donde provenían las voces, vieron que eran dos de sus amigos.

 **BOBBI-sonrían para la cámara** (les saco una foto)

 **LANCE-digan whiskey**

 **SKYE-que haces?** (se incorporó)

 **BOBBI-es una prueba de que gane**

 **JEMMA-tú también apostaste?**

 **BOBBI-todos lo hicimos, pero May y yo somos las grandes ganadoras**

 **SKYE-tenemos que encontrar amigos nuevos** (le dijo a Jemma)

 **JEMMA-shh, que están haciendo?**

 **BOBBI-nos ejercitamos**

 **LANCE-ella hace ejercicio…yo me quejo** (miro la canasta sobre la manta) **oh cupckaes** (se estiro para tomar uno)

 **BOBBI-no** (le saco el brazo) **ya te dije que no quiero que comas tanta azúcar**

 **LANCE** -(revoleo los ojos) **ven con lo que tengo que vivir**

 **BOBBI-ven con lo que yo tengo que vivir** (la otra pareja reía) **ya descansamos suficiente, las dejamos solas chicas y…felicitaciones…forman una pareja hermosa** (se saludaron y siguieron su camino)

 **SKYE** -(volvió a acomodarse en la piernas de Jemma) **crees que cuando seamos viejitas tú me retaras como Bobbi a Lance?**

 **JEMMA-no hace falta llegar a viejitas para eso** (le dijo sonriendo)

 **LANCE-sigan en lo suyo…no me presten atención** (tomo un cupcake de la canasta)

 **JEMMA-Bobbi te dejo regresar?**

 **LANCE-se detuvo a hablar con una clienta del gimnasio y yo me escape**

 **SKYE-come deprisa porque ahí viene** (Lance se metió todo el cupcake en la boca) **ah no no era otra rubia**

 **LANCE-fmgmgmsna amfhfmahfk** (levantaba los brazos enojado)

 **JEMMA-que dices?**

 **SKYE-creo que dice algo asi…agfkhwg stfkwgr** (se reían) **te vas a atragantar, escupe o traga Lance!**

 **JEMMA-hey no! Nadie escupe mis cupcakes**

 **LANCE** -(finalmente logro tragar todo) **pensé que moriría ahogado** (se puso una mano en el pecho)

 **SKYE-con esto nos demuestras a todos algo que ya sabíamos**

 **LANCE-que cosa?**

 **SKYE-que eres un bocón**

 **LANCE-que graciosa, bueno…me voy**

 **JEMMA-te llevas otro en el bolsillo?**

 **LANCE-ni loco, Bobbi lo olfatearía y empezaríamos a discutir** (se marchó)

 **SKYE-están locos** (una vez más volvió a acostarse sobre las piernas de Jemma)

 **JEMMA-pero se aman**

 **SKYE-de una manera muy extraña**

Regresaron a casa sumergidas en su propio mundo. Y así pasaban las semanas…enamorándose cada vez más (si es que era posible), construyendo un futuro juntas.

Jemma trabajaba con responsabilidad, pero los minutos libres los pasaba pensando en Skye y en lo que estaría haciendo, y de las ganas que tenia de regresar a casa para poder besarla, abrazarla y pasar todo el día junto a ella.

Por su parte la morocha sentía lo mismo, se concentraba en los preparativos para la exposición, pero cuando descansaba enseguida su mente se llenaba con pensamientos sobre Jemma, y en que se hiciera la hora de buscarla para besar esos dulces labios y esa hermosa pancita que poco a poco iba creciendo.

Se cumplieron los tres meses de embarazo, era un mes muy esperado porque había posibilidades de conocer el sexo del bebé.

Las chicas estaban dentro del consultorio de la obstetra, esta preparaba a Jemma para la ecografía.

 **OBSTETRA-hay muchas probabilidades de saber el sexo de su bebé, siempre y cuando este bien ubicado.**

 **JEMMA-ahora si estoy nerviosa** (Skye estaba a su lado y le tomo la mano)

Luego de unos minutos…

 **OBSTETRA-felicidades Jemma…es una niña** (le dijo sonriente)

 **JEMMA-oh dios mío Skye! Tendremos una hija!** (tenia lágrimas en los ojos)

 **SKYE-una mini Jemma correteando en casa! No puedo esperar! Te amo muchísimo Jem!**

 **JEMMA-yo también te amo Skye!** (se besaron)

 **OBSTETRA-discúlpenme, no sabía que eran pareja, debo haberles entendido mal el primer día**

 **JEMMA-no se preocupe y no entendió mal, Skye empezó siendo tía…pero nos enamoramos durante estos meses…y ahora será una gran mamá para esta bebita** (Skye asentía sonriendo)

 **OBSTETRA** -(sonrió) **felicidades chicas** (ambas le agradecieron)

Al regresar a casa.

 **SKYE- Coulson! May! Vengan a la sala!** (aparecieron desde distintas partes de la casa y se reunieron con ambas)

 **JEMMA-tenemos una gran noticia** (se tomaron de las manos)

 **SKYE/JEMMA** -(hablaron al unísono) **es una niña!**

 **COULSON-oh que hermosa noticia!** (se abrazaron)

 **MAY-que alegría! Felicidades!** (nunca la habían visto tan efusiva)

 **SKYE-al ser niña los retretes están a salvo AC**

 **COULSON** -(este rio con ganas) **para festejar preparare una rica cena**

 **JEMMA-deberíamos contarle a los chicos**

 **SKYE-claro, hagamos un recorrido contándole a todos**

Lógicamente todos sus amigos se alegraron mucho, bromeaban que aunque Jemma la daría a luz, era seguro que Skye influiría en la beba…volviéndola dormilona y perezosa, esta estaba tan feliz que dejaba que sus amigos bromearan con ella.

Al día siguiente Jemma estaba en su trabajo y Skye se quedó en casa, tenía la mañana libre porque sus demás compañeros tenían que trabajar horas extras y no podían ayudarle en la galería y ella sola no avanzaría mucho. Ninguno de ellos a excepción de Skye vivía del arte.

Se sentó en el sofá a mirar televisión pero no le prestaba atención. Sonreía sola mientras pensaba en su futura hija.

 **COULSON** -(llego detrás de ella) **nunca pensé que los documentales sobre algas marinas te hicieran sonreír tanto**

 **SKYE** -(bajo a tierra) **jaja ni siquiera estaba mirando, mi mente estaba a kilómetros de distancia**

 **COULSON** -(se sentó a su lado) **me di cuenta**

 **SKYE-pensaba en esa hermosa bebita, no veo la hora de que nazca, de tenerla en brazos. Recién ahora estoy cayendo en la cuenta que voy a tener una hija, voy a ser madre AC**

 **COULSON-estoy muy feliz por ti**

 **SKYE-la imagino en su primer día en el jardín de infantes o cuando se gradué de la universidad, que crees que le gustara estudiar? O quizás sea una artista rebelde como yo**

 **COULSON-jaja estoy seguro que tendrá plena libertad para elegir**

 **SKYE-por supuesto**

 **COULSON-estoy muy orgulloso de ti** (puso una mano sobre su hombro) **la manera en que actuaste con Jemma, como la protegiste y lo sigues haciendo. Tomaste una gran** **responsabilidad con madurez. Te comportaste como** (lo interrumpió)

 **SKYE-como un adulto?**

 **COULSON-no** (esta lo miro confundida) **Jason es un adulto y no actuó como tal, tu…te comportaste como una verdadera mujer y sé que te seguirás comportando como tal. Eres y vas a ser una gran pareja para Jemma y serás una gran madre Skye** (emocionados se abrazaron)

 **SKYE-gracias AC. Estoy muy feliz, Jemma y esta pequeña me trajeron de vuelta a la vida y hasta que deje de respirar viviré para ellas.**

Tres días después.

El Hub

 **JEMMA-buen dia Thor!**

 **THOR-buenos días Jemma! En donde me siento hoy?**

 **JEMMA- esta mañana el sector derecho es todo mío**

 **THOR-muy bien** (se sentó junto a la ventana y apoyo sus herramientas en el suelo)

 **JEMMA-cansado?**

 **THOR-bastante, esta construcción nos está llevando años terminarla.**

 **JEMMA-te sentirás mejor cuando comas algo rico y sano**

 **THOR-eso seguro**

 **JEMMA-lo de siempre?** (Thor asintió)

Luego de unos minutos de espera Jemma le llevo la comida.

 **THOR-que tal el embarazo?**

 **JEMMA-Todo muy bien por suerte. Como esta Jane?**

 **THOR-muy bien, gracias. La próxima semana es nuestro aniversario, planeo llevarla a Barcelona, es su ciudad favorita**

 **JEMMA-que lindo! Y muy romántico** (el rubio sonrió y dio el primer bocado)

Pepper se acercó a Jemma mientras esta pasaba una nueva orden de comida.

 **PEPPER-** **tu amigo come como un vikingo**

 **JEMMA-jaja como un dios vikingo diría yo**

Mientras Thor disfrutaba su almuerzo, Jemma se encargaba de las otras mesas, por eso no reparo en quien entraba por esa puerta.

 **JASON-hola Jemma** (le hablo con timidez)

 **JEMMA** -(se dio vuelta rápidamente, para su suerte la bandeja estaba vacía) **que…que haces** **aquí?** (lo miraba fijamente con la sangre helada)

 **JASON-yo quería…verte**

 **JEMMA-yo no quiero verte y estoy trabajando** (le dio la espalda y este la siguió)

 **JASON-sé que me odias, pero por favor escúchame**

 **JEMMA** -(giro) **no te odio, no siento nada por ti, vete y déjame trabajar. Me abandonaste… también quieres que me despidan?** (lo fulmino con la mirada)

 **JASON-no…yo…solo…quería…saber cómo estabas** (hablaba bajo y tartamudeaba)

 **JEMMA** -(suspiro resignada) **estoy muy bien, tengo todo lo que necesito y no gracias a ti. Así que vete por favor!**

 **THOR** -(se levantó de su asiento con cara de pocos amigos) **este tipo te está molestando?!**

 **JEMMA-no no Thor, ya se iba**

 **JASON** -(se le abrieron los ojos de par en par) **si…ya…me iba** (sin decir más salió por la puerta y Thor regreso a su lugar)

Para suerte de Jemma los demás comensales no prestaban atención a la escena.

 **JEMMA-gracias**

 **THOR-de nada, si vuelve a molestarte me avisas**

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) **claro** (como agradecimiento le regalo un cupcake) **corre por mi cuenta, no es como los míos, pero es delicioso**

 **THOR-gracias Jemma, te defenderé más seguido** (se despidió y salió del Hub comiendo el cupcake)

Durante lo que quedaba de su turno Jemma trato de concentrarse en su trabajo, no iba a dejar que la "visita" de Jason le afectara de manera negativa.

Al terminar su turno Coulson la recogió.

Galería Milano.

 **SKYE-Sharon estas bien? Te noto distraída hoy**

 **SHARON-lo siento, sí, estoy bien. Es solo que…mi novio Steve es soldado, lo extraño muchísimo, y tengo miedo que no pueda asistir a la noche de la exposición**

 **SKYE** -(la tomo del hombro) **está en…**

 **SHARON-está en una base en Estados Unidos, pero aun así está muy ocupado. Hablamos por skype pero no es lo mismo que tenerlo conmigo** (unas lágrimas amenazaban con escapar)

 **SKYE-ya lo creo que no** (la abrazo consolándola) **Si quieres puedes tomarte el día libre**

 **SHARON** -(se separaron) **no, está bien** (se secó las lágrimas) **ya me lo saque del pecho, trabajar me hará bien**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió) **de acuerdo** (Sharon volvió a su lugar y Hunter venia al encuentro de Skye)

 **LANCE-Jemma sabe sobre ustedes dos?**

 **SKYE-claro, anoche tuvimos un trio, incluso invitamos a Bobbi, pero no quiso, te es fiel** (le hablo en tono burlón)

 **LANCE-ja ja muy graciosa** (le dijo con sarcasmo) **Por qué las mujeres más bonitas siempre te buscan por consuelo?**

 **SKYE-ya viste estos** (flexiono los brazos)

 **LANCE-he visto mejores**

 **SKYE-eso sonó raro Hunter**

 **LANCE-ja sí, pero hablo en serio, me estoy acordando de esa pelirroja rusa muy sexy**

 **SKYE** -(asintió) **Natasha, muy sexy y ardiente, la pasábamos bien, me dejaba exhausta** (le guiño un ojo)

 **LANCE-te recuerdo que no soy gay y si me dices algo así mi imaginación vuela y luego Bobbi cree que la engaño**

 **SKYE-jaja, nunca tuve novias, solo "encuentros"** (hizo énfasis con las comillas) **Jemma es mi** **primera novia oficial y será la única** (dijo sonriendo) **oh me acorde de Peggy, me uso un tiempo para olvidarse de su novia y luego regreso con ella, una tal…Angie**

 **SHARON-disculpen** (ambos se dieron vuelta) **no fue mi intención…pero no pude evitar escuchar el nombre Peggy y Angie, te refieres a Peggy Carter y Angie Martinelli?**

 **SKYE-si, hablaba de ellas** (le dijo sorprendida)

 **SHARON-Peggy es mi prima y Angie es su esposa, se casaron hace unos años**

 **SKYE-vaya que coincidencia, me alegro que les haya funcionado**

 **SHARON-sí, son muy felices**

 **SKYE-el mundo es un pañuelo** (dijo riendo)

 **LANCE-y hablando de mundos ahí viene el tuyo**

Skye fue al encuentro de Jemma con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

 **SKYE-hola hermosa**

 **JEMMA-hola amor** (se abrazó a su cuello y la beso)

 **SKYE-como están mis princesas?** (apoyo la mano en la pancita de Jemma)

 **JEMMA-ahora mejor que nunca**

Decidió que no le contaría a Skye, ver a Jason no la había afectado, estaba bien, y no quería angustiar a su novia.

 **SKYE** -(volvió a besarla) **ven** (la tomo de la mano) **quiero presentarte a los chicos. Sharon…ella** **es mi novia Jemma** (esta le dio la mano)

 **SHARON-es un placer al fin conocerte, Skye siempre habla de ti**

 **JEMMA-es un gusto Sharon, me encanta tu trabajo**

 **SHARON-muchas gracias**

 **SKYE-ellos son Mack y Clint** (ambos la saludaron)

 **JEMMA-me encanta como está quedando la galería, es un gran trabajo amor**

 **SKYE** -(se sentaron en un sofá) **y aún hay más, Mack tiene un taller mecánico, y hay un auto viejo y oxidado, así que pensamos en que sería buena idea traerlo aquí y pintarlo, ubicarlo en un rincón, quizás con un tejido de fondo, que se parezca a esos callejones llenos de grafitis y con autos destartalados y pintados**

 **JEMMA-sería bien callejero, me gusta**

 **SHARON-Skye disculpa…pero necesito tu ayuda**

 **SKYE-claro, ya vuelvo amor** (le dio un rápido beso)

Jemma la miraba trabajar, la morocha estaba en su mundo, se movía como un pez en el agua. Skye estaba cruzada de brazos de espaldas a Jemma, esta la observaba, le encantaba ese gesto de su novia, sus brazos al cruzarse parecían más fuertes que de costumbre. Y para mayor vestía una remera negra de mangas cortas, pantalones de cuero y botas de estilo militar, todo resaltaba su figura. Le era imposible apartar la mirada.

 **LANCE-quieres un babero?** (le pregunto riendo)

 **JEMMA** -(le pego suavemente en el brazo) **cállate** (se reía)

 **LANE-me refería a si querías que te lo regalara para la beba**

 **JEMMA-si claro. Ya vete a trabajar** (este se alejó riendo)

 **SKYE-** (llego junto a Jemma y se paró a su lado) **ufff estoy cansada**

 **JEMMA-quieres que te traiga algo de comer?**

 **SKYE-no, solo necesito esto** (bajo hasta su altura y le tomo con sus manos las mejillas y delicadamente la beso) **ya me siento mejor**

 **JEMMA** -(se derretía en sus manos) **te amo**

 **SKYE-y yo a ti hermosa** (se sentó junto a ella) **Tripp tendrá que seguir soltero porque Sharon tiene novio, tengo que buscarle otra cita**

 **JEMMA-Skye nunca has sido muy buen cupido, mejor deja que el maneje sus relaciones**

 **SKYE** -(no estaba muy convencida) **mmm bueno**

Una hora después las chicas se dirigían a su casa.

 **SKYE-hable con los Ángeles de Charlie y les dije que cancelen futuras reuniones y ni hablar de viajar, solo quiero concentrarme en ti y en la exposición** (le dijo sonriendo)

 **JEMMA** -(le tomo la mano y la beso) **tu eres Charlie?**

 **SKYE** -(reía) **que tal tu día?**

 **JEMMA- hoy hable con Thor y me dijo que la semana que viene es su aniversario y planea llevar a Jane a su ciudad favorita que es Barcelona**

 **SKYE-el grandote es romántico. Cuál es tu ciudad favorita?**

 **JEMMA-la Toscana**

 **SKYE-nunca fui, tenemos que ir en un futuro cercano**

 **JEMMA-cuál es la tuya?**

 **SKYE-esta** (miraba concentrada el tráfico)

 **JEMMA-Manhattan o Nueva York?**

 **SKYE-Nueva York, es una ciudad increíble, tienes el ruido y las luces y por otro lado; la paz y el silencio, la elegante 5° Avenida y los mercados de pulgas en Queens, el Upper East Side y la bohemia Brooklyn**

 **JEMMA-si, es verdad, es una buena descripción de la ciudad. Todas esas son las razones por las que decidí venir de intercambio, nos conocimos gracias a la gran manzana**

 **SKYE-bendita sea Nueva York**

Al llegar a casa se ducharon por separado, y luego Jemma se sentó en el sofá a mirar televisión mientras esperaba a Skye, la morocha siempre se tomaba su buen tiempo para ducharse.

 **JEMMA** -(Skye bajaba por las escaleras) **podríamos empezar a pensar en nombres, te parece?**

 **SKYE** -(se sentó a su lado) **buena idea, así no lo dejamos para lo último, podemos elegir con calma un bonito nombre**

Tomo su laptop y busco páginas con nombres para niñas. Estaban sentadas en el suelo con las espaldas apoyadas en el borde del sofá, con la computadora sobre la mesita, leyendo nombres.

 **SKYE-aquí no figura, pero que te parece…Buffy?**

 **JEMMA** -(la miro seria) **olvídalo Skye**

 **SKYE-y Willow?**

 **JEMMA-amor…no vamos a nombrar a nuestra hija como ninguno de los personajes de la serie**

 **SKYE-River?**

 **JEMMA-ni tampoco de Firefly**

 **SKYE-mi mamá había elegido Skye, pero mi papá quería nombrarme Daisy**

 **JEMMA-Daisy me gusta mucho, llamémosla así** (la miro sonriendo)

 **SKYE-Daisy…Johnson** (la miro con nerviosismo y esperanza)

 **JEMMA** -(la miro son sorpresa y alegría) **oh Skye no me lo esperaba! Que hermosa sorpresa! Claro que llevara tu apellido, es completamente tu hija** (se besaron con dulzura y pasión)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gracias por leer.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

Las semanas siguientes aprovecharon que Jemma aun podía hacer esfuerzos y fueron pasando las pertenencias de esta a la habitación de Skye que era la más grande. Cuando Jemma se mudó la primera vez, varios de los muebles que tenía en su departamento fueron repartidos por la casa, así que en esta nueva mudanza, solo quedaba pasar ropa y algún que otro mueble pequeño. El cuarto quedaba vacío y a la espera de ser llenado con el mobiliario de la beba.

Dos días después de la mudanza, las chicas acompañadas por Bobbi y Lance fueron a una tienda de dos pisos, el primero era una juguetería y el segundo estaba lleno con artículos para bebes.

 **JEMMA-amor mira que hermoso lugar!** (miraba para todos lados)

 **SKYE-el primer piso es un paraíso**

 **JEMMA-tú y Lance quédense aquí, nosotras subiremos**

 **LANCE-si, después las alcanzamos** (Bobbi y Jemma subieron al segundo piso) **ven, vamos a la sección de varones**

 **SKYE-si, es más interesante**

Justo en esa sección había un hombre disfrazado de elefante haciendo publicidad de la tienda.

 **ELEFANTE-hola amigos, si dejan que Alfie** (se señaló) **los ayude a comprar tienen un descuento**

 **SKYE-gracias, solo estamos mirando** (el elefante se alejó)

 **LANCE-por qué no había juguetes así cuando era niño?** (tomo un robot)

 **SKYE-en guardia Darth** (le paso un sable de luz)

 **LANCE-no es justo, por qué yo soy Darth y tu Yoda?**

 **SKYE-porque si** (se pusieron a jugar con los sables)

Mientras tanto en el piso de arriba Jemma y Bobbi miraban ropa.

 **JEMMA-mira este vestidito** (tenía en la mano un vestidito blanco con flores rosadas, muy delicado)

 **BOBBI-es muy bonito, mira estos conjuntitos, son una preciosura**

 **JEMMA-Skye y Lance habrán encontrado algo?**

 **BOBBI** -(se asomó a la baranda y revoleo los ojos) **encontraron algo pero para jugar ellos**

 **JEMMA-déjalos, ya después veremos**

Sección juguetería.

 **ELEFANTE-si quieren comprar esas espadas hablen con Alfie** (volvió a señalarse)

 **LANCE-sí, lo sabemos, y son sables de luz…tienes que saber lo que vendes amigo** (le dio una palmada en el hombro)

 **ELEFANTE-idiota**

 **LANCE-disculpa!?**

 **SKYE-lo llamaste idiota**

 **ELEFANTE-no no, Alfie nunca diría eso**

 **SKYE-tranquilo de acuerdo?** (cuando se alejaron Alfie le dijo a Skye una palabra no muy apropiada para una mujer)

 **LANCE-hey no le faltes el respeto y cuida el lenguaje hay niños cerca**

 **ELEFANTE-no hay nada que puedas hacer** (lo empujo suavemente)

 **LANCE-me está provocando un idiota vestido de elefante** (se paró frente a Alfie y Skye se paró detrás)

 **ELEFANTE-soy cinturón negro de karate, que vas a hacer?**

 **LANCE-espero que en karate te hayan enseñado a sacarte la trompa del trasero**

En ese momento Skye lo tomo del cuello y Lance comenzó a propinarle golpes en la panza.

 **SKYE-vuelve a insultarme!** (con un brazo lo tenía inmóvil y con la otra mano le tomo la trompa y trataba de metérsela en la boca del disfraz)

El elefante termino cayendo al suelo y ambos se le tiraron encima.

 **LANCE-donde está tu karate ahora?** (le dio vuelta la cabeza del disfraz)

Muchas personas los rodeaban mirando la escena, algunos niños miraban serios y otros alentaban a Skye y Lance.

 **SKYE-ni los niños te quieren** (se sentó sobre la panza de este)

 **SKYE, LANCE** (Jemma y Bobbi llegaron al lugar de los incidentes)

 **LANCE** -(con ayuda de Skye levantaron a Alfie) **se estaba ahogando y lo ayudamos** (Skye le acomodo la cabeza en su lugar)

 **JEMMA** -(se acercó a Skye) **a casa ahora!** (la miro seria)

 **SKYE-pero…pero…Jem…nos insultó** (le hizo puchero)

 **LANCE-sí, te llamo gorda** (Jemma lo fulmino con la mirada) **bueno…no lo dijo…pero lo pensó**

 **BOBBI** -(hablo entre dientes) **ni una palabra más**

Lograron salir antes que los dueños los detuvieran.

Una vez en el auto, Skye y Lance iban en el asiento trasero, Jemma en el asiento del acompañante y Bobbi conducía.

 **JEMMA-increíble! Peleando en una juguetería! Ese es el ejemplo que quieres darle a tu hija?!**

 **SKYE-si, porque si un bravucón se pasa de listo con ella, me gustaría que supiera defenderse y le diera su merecido**

 **BOBBI-están pasando mucho tiempo juntos y claramente son una mala influencia para el otro, vamos a tener que separarlos como a dos niños?!**

 **LANCE-el empezó** (se cruzó de brazos)

 **BOBBI-y ustedes lo siguieron**

 **SKYE-y lo terminamos** (ambos se miraron y por lo bajo chocaron los puños) **pero al menos no le quitamos la cabeza para que los niños no vieran que había una persona debajo**

 **JEMMA-oh la buena acción del día! Niñas…voy a criar a dos niñas!**

La primera en entrar a la casa fue Jemma, seguida de una entretenida Skye, el enojo de Jemma le parecía divertido y estaba orgullosa de haberse defendido.

 **MAY-ya están de vuelta?**

 **JEMMA-pregúntale a Skye por qué volvimos temprano** (May miro confundida a Skye) **yo te** **diré por qué…tu sobrina aquí presente** (señalo a la morocha) **se peleó en el medio de la juguetería** **con un hombre** **disfrazado de elefante** (Skye estaba cruzada de brazos sonriendo divertida) **May dile algo por** **favor** (subió las escaleras ignorando a su novia) **iré a ducharme**

 **MAY-** (cuando Jemma desapareció de la vista de ambas May se acercó seria a Skye, a esta se le borro la sonrisa) **como lo golpeaste?**

 **SKYE-le hice el gancho que me enseñaste, y luego le trabe su pierna para hacerlo caer**

 **MAY-no podía moverse?**

 **SKYE-para nada**

 **MAY** -(sonrió) **bien** (Skye volvió a sonreír triunfante) **Quiero hablarte un momento**

 **SKYE-me das unos minutos…tengo que hacer que Jemma me perdone y luego te encuentro si?**

 **MAY-de acuerdo, te espero en mi habitación.**

Mientras Jemma se duchaba Skye se apresuró al rosal que Coulson tiene en el jardín y tomo un par de rosas. Sin hacer ruido entro en el baño y fue dejando pétalos desde el receptáculo de la ducha hasta la puerta, y continuo el camino hasta la cama, donde arriba de esta, armo con pétalos un corazón, y puso dentro una rosa.

Ante la sorpresa Jemma se envolvió en una toalla y siguió el misterioso y romántico camino de pétalos, al llegar a la habitación vio el corazón con la rosa, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

 **SKYE-me perdonas?** (estaba apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta con otra rosa en la mano)

 **JEMMA** -(trataba de mantenerse seria) **como puedo seguir enojada contigo cuando haces algo** **así** (señalo la cama)

 **SKYE-** (se acercó a ella con su típica sonrisa encantadora) **es un sí?** (le dio la rosa)

 **JEMMA** -(suspiro y tomo la rosa) **odio cuando me sonríes así no puedo negarte nada** (Skye reía) **si…te perdono. Pero no vuelvas a pelearte con animales gigantes de peluche**

 **SKYE-eso significa que si puedo pelearme con payasos?** (Jemma la miro seria) **no más peleas, ya entendí**

 **JEMMA-eres incorregible**

 **SKYE-pero así me amas** (la tomo de la cintura)

 **JEMMA-solo un poquito** (se abrazó a su cuello y se besaron)

 **SKYE** -(se separó) **tú me perdonaste pero Coulson va a odiarme…tome sus rosas sin pedirle permiso**

 **JEMMA-no quisiera ser tu cuando se entere**

 **SKYE- ya veré como hago para que no me envenene la comida. Dejo que te cambies, además May quería hablarme**

 **JEMMA** -(le dio un rápido beso) **de acuerdo**

Skye se dirigió a la habitación de May, golpeo una vez y luego entro.

 **SKYE-de que querías hablarme?** (se sentó junto a ella en la cama)

 **MAY-estoy muy orgullosa de ti Skye** (ese comentario la tomó por sorpresa) **te has convertido en una gran mujer, aunque para mí siempre serás esa niña traviesa que cuando su mamá la retaba venia conmigo para que la protegiera, y yo terminaba discutiendo con mi hermana** (Skye sonrió ante el recuerdo) **siempre te he defendido y protegido y te prometo que lo** **seguiré haciendo con tu hija** (se abrazó emocionada y May la cobijo en sus brazos)

 **SKYE-al igual que yo…Daisy tendrá mucha suerte de tenerte en su vida, volverás a ser esa tía cómplice que la defenderá de sus madres y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto** (May sonrió y asintió) **Quiero abrazarte una vez más, no sé cuándo se vuelva a dar este** **"extraño" momento** (dijo en broma y se abrazó a May)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

La parte de la juguetería fue inspirada por una escena de la película 9 meses, en donde los protagonistas pelean con un hombre disfrazado, me encanta esa parte, así que quise hacer algo parecido.

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

Gracias por leer.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

Al día siguiente la joven pareja decidía los colores con los que pintarían la habitación de Daisy.

 **SKYE-por qué tiene que ser rosado?**

 **JEMMA-es una niña amor, no vamos a pintar las paredes celestes**

 **SKYE-claro que no, pero no tiene que ser rosado, puede ser amarillo, anaranjado, lavanda**

 **JEMMA-lavanda me gusta**

 **SKYE-o puedo elegir un lado y pintar un mural**

 **JEMMA-me gusta esa idea, en que piensas?**

 **SKYE-pensaba en algo con animales y lleno de color**

 **JEMMA-oh si Skye…me encanta, tienes plena libertad para pintar**

 **SKYE-genial amor** (la beso) **llamare a Lance, el otro día se llevó de la galería materiales míos**

Unos minutos después Lance llegaba a la casa de su amiga y Jemma le abrió la puerta.

 **LANCE-hola Jemma, Skye puede salir a jugar?**

 **JEMMA-Skye ya no está castigada**

 **LANCE-puedes adoptarme? Bobbi aún sigue enojada, dice que la avergoncé**

 **SKYE-me trajiste todo?** (se paró atrás de Jemma)

 **LANCE-todo** (le dio un bolso)

 **JEMMA-espera un minuto, tengo algo para ti** (se fue a la cocina)

 **LANCE** -(hablaba bajito) **que hiciste para que te perdonara?**

 **SKYE-haz algo romántico, tienes que ser humilde, es mejor perder una discusión que perderla a ella**

 **LANCE-sí, tienes razón, pero dime que hiciste?**

 **SKYE-no te lo diré porque me robaras la idea, piensa tú**

 **JEMMA-sobraron cupcakes y son tuyos** (se acercaba a ellos)

 **LANCE-oh gracias Jemma eres la mejor, donde está mi beso?** (se acercó a ella)

 **JEMMA** -(se apartó) **largo de aquí, Skye tiene que trabajar**

 **LANCE-sí, yo también, nos vemos** (ambas se despidieron)

Luego de preparar los materiales que necesitaría y de cubrir el piso con un nylon transparente, Skye estaba lista para decorar la habitación de su futura hija. Antes de plasmar su obra en la pared, hizo un diseño previo en papel, siempre que pintaba lo hacía improvisando, pero este era un caso especial y no quería cometer ningún error. Mientras tanto Jemma estaba en la cocina horneando nuevos cupcakes.

Un rato después Jemma apareció en la habitación con una bandeja llena.

 **JEMMA-vas rápido amor**

 **SKYE-es un dibujo simple, son trazos sencillos** (sus manos y su ropa estaban impecables)

 **JEMMA-te traje algo de comer** (tomo un cupcake) **abre la boca**

 **SKYE** -(mordió un pedacito) **mmmm frambuesa Jem…mis favoritos** (esta sonrió)

 **JEMMA-te los dejo por aquí** (ubico la bandeja cerca de la ventana)

 **SKYE-gracias hermosa**

El mural le llevo toda la tarde, pero Skye estaba feliz con el resultado, los animales y el colorido alegraban el cuarto, además la pintura le daba un aire tierno a la habitación.

Jemma subió para contemplar el mural y no puedo evitar emocionarse.

 **JEMMA-es hermoso**

 **SKYE** -(la abrazo de atrás y Jemma se recargo en su pecho) **nunca había estado tan feliz de pintar un mural**

 **JEMMA** -(se aferró a su brazos) **sin dudas es tu mejor trabajo, contando mi mural claro** (sonrió)

 **SKYE-son las pinturas que más orgullo me dan** (le beso el cuello y se apoyó sobre su hombro) **puedo apoyarme? ya no te escaparas cierto?**

 **JEMMA-ya no, nunca más** (giro en sus brazos y la beso) **la cena va a estar lista en unos minutos**

 **SKYE-de acuerdo, me cambio y bajo**

Horas más tarde Jemma se acomodaba en su cama y miraba como se cambiaba Skye, esta estaba en ropa interior, flexiono sus brazos para desarmar lo que antes había sido una cola de caballo, y ante este gesto Jemma se relamió los labios y la morocha lo noto.

 **SKYE-** (sonreía presumida) **te gusta lo que ves?**

 **JEMMA-si…mucho** (respondió con tranquilidad)

 **SKYE-a mí también me gusta lo que veo** (se metió en la cama) **en especial esta preciosura** (se ubicó a la altura de la pancita de Jemma y con cuidado levanto la remera) **hola Daisy** (hablaba con suavidad) **como estas bebita?** (con delicadeza iba cubriendo la panza de besos mientras Jemma la miraba sonriente) **tengo que contarte algo…pero es un secreto** (hablo bajito) **amo** **muchísimo a tu mami, pero te amo más a ti, pero shhh que mamá no se entere** (le dio un último beso y se acercó a Jemma)

 **JEMMA** -(la miraba con adoración) **te amo** (la acerco a ella y comenzaron a besarse)

Hacia unos días que sus besos eran más profundos y apasionados, los momentos juntas se volvían más ardientes y sensuales, y sus manos se animaban a acariciar a la otra, este momento no era la excepción.

 **SKYE-** (lentamente aparto sus labios de Jemma) **creo que deberíamos parar** (estaba agitada) **no es que no quiera…es solo…que tengo miedo de lastimarte**

 **JEMMA** -(le acaricio las mejillas) **está bien, no vas a lastimarme, leí mucho sobre sexo en el embarazo y es perfectamente normal y la posición en la que estamos ahora de costado y enfrentadas es ideal**

 **SKYE-ah bueno, pero si quieres esperar está bien, podemos esperar hasta que nazca…digo…porque quizás es más cómodo para ti…no lo se**

 **JEMMA-una vez que Daisy nazca no nos dará tiempo a nada, pienso que este es el momento perfecto. Sera una primera vez distinta. Además** (se ruborizo) **no tengo antojos, pero mis** **hormonas están cargadas y últimamente me siento un chico de 15 años** (Skye sonrió) **y tú eres tan hermosa y tienes un cuerpo increíble y…y…te deseo**

 **SKYE-para mí tampoco fue fácil contenerme** (le beso la nariz y se pegó a ella) **dime si algo te** **incomoda y me detendré** (Jemma asintió y se entregó a Skye)

Jemma dormía de espalda a Skye y esta la tenía abrazada por la cintura. Esa noche Tristán no les había hecho compañía.

Jemma olvido preparar la alarma, pero su reloj biológico la despertó igual.

 **SKYE** -(sintió que se movía) **buenos días hermosa** (le beso el hombro)

 **JEMMA** -(giro la cabeza) **buen día amor** (la beso)

 **SKYE-cómo te sientes?**

 **JEMMA-de maravillas**

 **SKYE-ni se te ocurra moverte, quiero quedarme así para siempre**

 **JEMMA-yo también cielo, pero debo trabajar**

 **SKYE-mmm trabajas mucho y no pasas tiempo conmigo**

 **JEMMA-eres una exagerada** (le dio otro beso y se levantó) **no seas remolona y levántate también**

 **SKYE** -(protestando se levantó) **yo te llevo al Hub**

 **JEMMA-bueno amor**

Jemma bajo directo a la cocina donde estaba May, y Skye se sentó en el sofá a jugar con Tristán. El silencio fue interrumpido por un grito de Coulson que provenía del jardín.

 **COULSON-SKYE, MI HERMOSO ROSAL**

 **SKYE-oh no!** (salto del sillón y tomo su campera de cuero) **no podre llevarte Jem!** (escapo por la puerta del frente)

 **COULSON** -(entro a la cocina) **donde esta?!** (le pregunto a ambas)

 **JEMMA-mmm salió con urgencia a la galería**

 **COULSON-tiene que regresar, hay torta de chocolate en la heladera** (volvió al jardín)

Cuando Skye regreso, recién a la noche, Coulson actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, esa actitud ponía muy nerviosa a la morocha.

 **SKYE-no hizo ni dijo nada raro?**

 **JEMMA-nada de nada, regreso al jardín y luego hizo sus tareas de siempre**

 **SKYE-está planeando algo Jem** (esta reía con ganas)

Al día siguiente.

 **SKYE-yo voy a desayunar en la habitación**

 **JEMMA-le tienes miedo a Coulson?**

 **SKYE-cuando se enoja es más aterrador que May**

Al buscar su ropa para cambiarse, noto que había algo raro, toda su ropa estaba dura.

 **SKYE-pero que…oh no**

 **JEMMA-que?**

 **SKYE-Coulson almidono mi ropa, toda la ropa de temporada parece cartón**

 **JEMMA** -(aguantaba la risa) **ahora entiendo porque lavo tanta ropa ayer. Quieres algo mío?**

 **SKYE-no, no me va a vencer, la usare igual** (con dificultad se vistió)

Al bajar las escaleras los jeans hacían ruido, Coulson la saludo sin inmutarse y Skye también. La morocha pensaba la forma de tomar revancha.

El cuarto mes pasó volando y por distintas razones aún no habían amueblado la habitación de Daisy.

 **SKYE-debemos regresar ahí?**

 **JEMMA-si, porque me gustó mucho la ropa y los muebles**

 **SKYE** -(suspiro) **de acuerdo**

Al llegar a la tienda Jemma y Bobbi giraron para hablarle seriamente a sus parejas.

 **BOBBI-si vuelves a pelear** …

 **LANCE-si si lo se…dormiré eternamente en el sofá de Skye**

 **JEMMA-y en cuanto a ti, si no te comportas, no habrá ninguna rosa en el mundo que me haga perdonarte**

 **SKYE** -(levanto las manos en defensa) **me comportare, tranquila**

Apenas entraron Skye y Lance miraron seriamente a Alfie, y este enseguida se fue a la sala donde descansan los empleados. La compra transcurrió sin incidentes.

Entre los cuatro llenaron la camioneta de Lance con muebles, juguetes y ropa. Y luego las dejaron en su casa para que ellas acomodaran como más les gustaba.

Frente a la pared del mural colocaron la cunita y junto a esta el cambiador, Lance era restaurador de muebles, así que se ofreció a restaurar una vieja mecedora que había pertenecido a la abuela de Skye, la pinto de blanco igual que la cunita dejándola como nueva. También había una repisa con libros de cuentos, un corralito lleno de juguetes a la espera de ser usados y un pequeño ropero con ropita a estrenar.

Jemma se adentraba en los cinco meses con una hermosa pancita que la hacía lucir más joven y radiante que de costumbre.

Llevaba muy bien el embarazo, la panza no era muy grande lo cual le facilitaba el trabajo, el cual Jemma insistía que aun podía hacer sin dificultades.

Las pataditas de Daisy se hacían más frecuentes y Skye bromeaba que seguro saldría jugadora de futbol por lo fanática que era su mamá o ninja como su tía May.

Dos semanas después. Sábado a la mañana.

Skye dormía profundamente y no se dio cuenta cuando Jemma se levantó, la morocha no quería que Jemma bajara las escaleras sola, pero la inglesa no puede evitar ser ella misma, por eso con mucho cuidado bajo hasta la cocina donde prepararía el desayuno y lo disfrutaría junto a Skye en la cama.

En la mesada había una nota de Coulson notificándoles que ambos habían salido y como May se llevó su auto, él se llevaría por un rato el auto de Skye, algo que a esta no le molestaba.

Estaba concentrada en lo suyo, cuando el timbre la sobresalto. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Jason.

 **JEMMA- como…como te atreviste a entrar aquí?!**

 **JASON-desde lejos vi que Skye se fue así que tome coraje y entre**

 **JEMMA-esa no era Skye, era Coulson, Skye está durmiendo arriba por eso deberías irte** (intento cerrar la puerta pero Jason la detuvo)

 **JASON-no me iré Jemma, escucha… estuve pensando y me di cuenta que fui un idiota, no merecías que te lastimara así, pero ya abrí los ojos, ya estoy aquí, dame una oportunidad, empecemos de nuevo, quiero tener al bebé**

 **JEMMA** -(cerro la puerta y ambos quedaron afuera) **Jason…este bebé ya no es tuyo, dejo de serlo hace mucho tiempo, por favor vete y no regreses, si Skye se despierta y te ve aquí** (la interrumpió)

 **JASON-no me importa Skye, por qué te importa tanto ella? Un minuto** (se la quedó mirando) **oh ya veo…ahora entiendo todo, son pareja verdad?**

 **JEMMA** -(le respondió son seguridad) **si, estamos juntas y somos muy felices**

 **JASON-sí que te aseguraste el futuro**

 **JEMMA-eres una basura, solo tú podrías pensar algo así**

Habitación de las chicas.

 **SKYE** -(estiro el brazo y al no tocar nada abrió un ojo) **Jemma?** (al no tener respuesta bajo hasta la sala y entro en la cocina) **hey Jem** (desconcertada regreso a la sala y vio a Tristán parado en dos patas sobre la puerta del frente) **que haces ahí chiquito? Jemma está afuera?** (lo tomo en brazos) **ven…vamos con mami**

Abrió la puerta con tranquilidad, sin tener idea que había del otro lado.

 **SKYE-Jem estas** (palideció)

 **JASON-oh genial**

 **JEMMA-Skye** (trato de frenarla)

 **SKYE-** (se paró frente a Jason) **como entraste en mi propiedad?**

 **JASON-solo quería volver a hablar con Jemma, ya que la última vez en el restaurant me** **interrumpieron** (Skye la miro confundida)

 **JASON** -(aprovecho la confusión de Skye) **no le contaste?** (miro a Jemma)

 **JEMMA-no hay nada para hablar, ya vete Jason**

 **SKYE-ahora vas a hablar conmigo, Jemma vete adentro…por favor** (le hablo seria y con una tranquilidad que helaba la sangre)

Jemma no tenía oportunidad de discutir, así que tomo a Tristán de los brazos de Skye y entro.

 **SKYE-eres una basura por aparecer en su vida así!, primero la abandonas sin importarte nada y ahora te apareces de sorpresa sabiendo el daño que puedes hacerle!**

 **JASON-ya lo sé, pero no quiero hacerle más daño, quería volver con ella, pero…me acabo de enterar de lo de ustedes** (le hablo con sorna) **felicidades**. **Sé que siempre la quisiste y aprovechaste cuando estaba indefensa**

 **SKYE-cierto, siempre la ame, pero el amor que tenemos nació porque ella siempre me amo también**

 **JASON-ah sí? Oh es que eres un rebote pasajero hasta que logre olvidarse por completo de mí**

 **SKYE** -(cerro los puños) **ya te deje hablar demasiado, no seguirás insultándome en mi casa, vete y no regreses o llamare a la policía**

 **JASON-mira Skye…**

Skye no pudo contenerse y le lanzo un puñetazo directo a la cara, el golpe lo tomo por sorpresa y cayó al suelo agarrándose la nariz que comenzaba a sangrar.

 **SKYE-** (se agacho a su lado) **es lo que te mereces por haber lastimado a la mujer más dulce del** **mundo** (este la miraba sorprendido y asustado) **vas a desaparecer y nunca más regresaras para arruinarle la vida o te prometo con todo lo que soy que te buscare y te entregare a May…para que te aplaste como la cucaracha que eres, entendiste?**

Aun con la mano en la nariz asintió y con dificultad se puso de pie. Skye lo observo hasta que salió de su propiedad, y luego entro.

 **JEMMA-Skye tu mano** (intento agarrarla pero Skye paso a su lado) **por favor déjame que te explique**

La siguió a la cocina pero la morocha la ignoraba.

 **JEMMA** -(Skye estaba apoyada con ambas manos sobre la mesada con la cabeza gacha) **sé que** **estas enojada, pero no creerás sus palabras…yo jamás estaría contigo por interés** (lloraba)

 **SKYE-estoy enojada con él y dolida contigo** (la miro) **por qué no me dijiste que fue a buscarte** **al Hub?! Cuantas veces hablaron?! Sigues en contacto con él?!** (varias lagrimas amenazaban con caer)

 **JEMMA-no…claro que no, paso hace dos meses, ese día en el Hub fue la primera vez que lo vi desde que rompimos** (Skye seguía mirándola seria) **ese día le dije que se marchara porque no tenía nada que hablar con él, por suerte se marchó porque Thor lo amenazo**

 **SKYE-hace dos meses?! Y Thor te defendió?! Quien más lo sabe?! Se lo contaste a Bobbi?! Soy** **la única idiota que no tenía idea?!** (se secó las lágrimas)

 **JEMMA** -(trataba de frenar el llanto) **no se lo dije a nadie, y no te lo conté porque no le di importancia, estaba segura de mi misma cuando lo enfrente, cuando llegue a la galería iba a decírtelo pero pensé que no hacía falta porque no me afecto, aparte tú estabas tan contenta con tu trabajo que no quise arruinar el momento**

 **SKYE-Jemma que clase de pareja somos si cuando tienes un problema no me lo cuentas para no arruinar mi felicidad! Tu eres mi felicidad! Acaso pensaste que si la discusión te hubiera hecho mal y me avisan yo no iba a tener idea por qué, si algo te hubiera pasado yo me muero Jemma!**

 **JEMMA** -(se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la remera) **lo se lo sé! Sé que estuve mal, honestamente no pensé en eso, y no pensé que se atrevería a regresar, si lo hubiera sabido te** **lo habría dicho, jamás quise ponerte en esta horrible situación** (le tomo la mano)

 **SKYE** -(le temblaba la voz) **ver a Jason afuera me asusto, pensé que podría perderte y a Daisy**

 **JEMMA** -(le tomo el rostro) **Skye no, no tengas miedo, no pienses que no te lo dije porque aun siento algo por él, porque no es así, tu eres la única en mi corazón, si no estuviera segura de lo mucho que te amo, jamás habría empezado una relación, nunca podría jugar contigo así**

 **SKYE-es que lo que dijo me dolió y…y Daisy…**

 **JEMMA-Daisy es tuya… y yo también, y nada ni nadie hará que dejemos de serlo**

 **SKYE** -(asintió) **no más secretos**

 **JEMMA-nunca más** (se abrazó a ella)

 **SKYE-estas bien?** (le acariciaba la espalda)

 **JEMMA-estoy fuerte amor, puedo enfrentarme a lo que sea, tu estas bien?**

 **SKYE-sí, me saque de adentro todo. Ya que dijimos no más secretos** (Jemma la miro) **hace unos meses vi a Jason, pero evite que lo vieras…porque no quería que te pusieras nerviosa**

 **JEMMA** -(le acaricio las mejillas) **lo hiciste para protegerme y te lo agradezco mucho. Fue ese día que me dijiste que buscabas una tienda de comics que nunca encontraste?** (Skye asintió sonriendo)

 **SKYE-ya que no hay más nada que confesar…crees que la doctora Simmons podría curarme la mano**

 **JEMMA-con mucho gusto**

 **SKYE-no es lo mismo golpear un elefante de peluche que una cara humana**

 **JEMMA-espero que esto de pelear no se dé seguido** (le ponía hielo en la mano)

 **SKYE-solo…cuando insultan o molestan a mi familia** (le dio un beso) **Cuando le cuente a May se pondrá muy orgullosa. Por cierto… esa remera te queda muy bien**

 **JEMMA** -(tenia puesta una vieja remera de Skye de la banda Def Leppard) **soy una gran fan** (sonrió y le dio otro beso)

Luego de esa discusión, las cosas volvieron a ser como antes.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gracias por leer.

Buen fin de semana.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

A medida que las semanas pasaban, la noche de la exposición se acercaba.

 **JEMMA-** (llegaba de trabajar) **hola amor**

 **SKYE-hola hermosa** (se sentó en el sofá junto a Skye) **cansada?**

 **JEMMA-me molestan los pies, están hinchados**

 **SKYE-súbelos** (le señalo sus piernas) **doy masajes increíbles**

 **JEMMA-si, eres muy buena con las manos** (sonrió con picardía)

 **SKYE-Jemma Simmons…compórtate. Vas a tomarte una licencia?**

 **JEMMA-no hace falta, la reservo para los últimos días del embarazo. Además Pepper es una jefa estupenda, me redujo las mesas para que no camine tanto, pero más allá de los pies o de alguna contractura pasajera, aun puedo hacer el trabajo**

 **SKYE-eres increíble, no sé cómo lo haces**

 **JEMMA-es todo gracias a ti, estoy feliz…fuerte, nada me lastima** (Skye se acercó para besarla) **estoy feliz que Daisy llegara a mi vida, porque esta hermosa bebita hizo que estuviéramos juntas, estoy segura que si no hubiera sido así tu jamás me habrías confesado tu amor por mi**

 **SKYE-cierto, Daisy es toda una cupido**

 **JEMMA-y como están quedando los últimos preparativos?**

 **SKYE-muy bien, pero no puedo adelantarte nada, tendrás que esperar a esa noche. Ya hicimos las tarjetas de invitación con imágenes del trabajo de los chicos, y el nombre de la exposición, quedaron bien, solo falta ir a los medios para anunciarlo en grande, Sharon me acompañara**

 **JEMMA-dame algunas tarjetas así las reparto en el Hub**

 **SKYE-ah sí, buena idea**

 **JEMMA-dime algo…ese día yo cumplo seis meses, esta todo relacionado?**

 **SKYE-mmmm si** (sonrió) **seis meses de Daisy, seis meses que estamos juntas, me cambiaron la vida completamente, si… antes trabajaba, pero desde que viven aquí…me revivieron y me inspiraron para crear esta exposición**

 **JEMMA-soy tu musa?**

 **SKYE-mi musa** (beso) **mi amiga** (beso) **mi novia** (beso) **mi amor y mi vida** (beso)

 **JEMMA-tú también lo eres todo para mí, y eres mi ángel guardián** (se besaron con tranquilidad durante unos minutos) **Que dices…si subimos?**

 **SKYE-me estás haciendo una propuesta indecente?** (Jemma se mordió el labio inferior y asintió) **bien…pero cuidado que Daisy ya escucha**

 **JEMMA-** (la llevaba de la mano hacia las escaleras) **guardare silencio**

 **SKYE-lo dudo**

Día de la exposición.

 **JEMMA-Skye respira hondo, es solo un ataque de ansiedad** (le acomodaba el vestido)

 **SKYE-estoy respirando…estoy respirando. Es solo que…esto es grande Jem, es mi primera exposición y es diferente a todo con lo que he trabajado antes**

 **JEMMA- todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras…quedaran fascinados.**

 **SKYE-Leonardo, Donatello, Miguel Ángel y Rafael…por favor ayúdenme esta noche**

 **JEMMA-le rezas a los pintores?**

 **SKYE-en realidad a las Tortugas Ninjas**

 **JEMMA-jaja eres una niña**

 **SKYE-oh el corazón se me va a salir del pecho**

 **JEMMA-cierra los ojos** (se abrazó a su cuello y la beso, el cuerpo de Skye dejo de temblar y poco a poco se fue entregando a ese dulce beso) **mejor?**

 **SKYE-si hermosa. Ojala pudieras venir conmigo para poder calmarme, por qué tengo que ir** **antes?** (se cruzó de brazos)

 **JEMMA- así son las reglas, y vas a estar bien. Además es solo una hora, pasara rápido y cuando menos te des cuenta yo estaré ahí con la pandilla**

Sonó el timbre anunciando la llegada de Lance y Bobbi.

 **COULSON-Lance y Bobbi están aquí!** (aviso desde abajo)

 **SKYE-ya bajamos!** (con cuidado ambas bajaron la escalera Jemma por su embarazo y Skye porque le temblaban las piernas) **estas muy guapo, Bobbi estas muy bonita**

Lance vestía pantalón y camisa negros y completaba el atuendo con un saco azul oscuro y Bobbi tenía un vestido rojo corto. Por su parte Skye había elegido un vestido fucsia que resaltaba su piel bronceada, y Jemma tenía un vestido suelto, unos centímetros por encima de la rodilla de color turquesa.

Una hora después.

La galería estaba repleta de gente, críticos de arte se mezclaban con aficionados o gente común que visitaba la galería por primera vez, porque se sintieron atraídos por la novedosa propuesta.

Era una exposición colectiva, y los únicos trabajos a la venta eran los vinilos y cuadros de Sharon, distribuidos estratégicamente en toda la galería.

Las paredes una vez blancas estaban cubiertas por coloridos murales sobre naturaleza, música y fantasía, temas muy comunes en el arte urbano.

En un rincón iluminado que en perspectiva simulaba el comienzo de un callejón, con las paredes pintadas como ladrillos descascarados, estaba el Volkswagen Beatle, ya no era un auto viejo y oxidado, ahora lucia orgullosamente su nuevo estilo, colores llamativos, casi psicodélicos, rememorando una vieja época hippie. Completaban la escena columnas de luz y bancos igual a los de los parques, para que la gente se sentara y se tomara fotografías frente a los murales.

Todo estaba planeado para que la gente creyera que estaba en la calle, pero bajo techo y con las comodidades que el salón ofrecía.

Jemma y los demás no sabían que mirar primero, dos ojos no eran suficientes para abarcar tanto color y belleza.

 **JEMMA-es hermoso! Es un trabajo increíble! Estoy muy orgullosa de ti**

 **SKYE-gracias amor**

 **COULSON-felicitaciones, no hay un solo rincón que no refleje tu personalidad**

 **SKYE-gracias, aunque no lo hice sola, tengo junto a mí un grupo de artistas muy talentosos**

 **BOBBI-me encanta, es tu mejor trabajo amor**

 **LANCE-gracias querida, ven…hay algo para ti** (le mostro un cuadro que el mismo había pintado)

 **BOBBI-esa…soy yo, estoy vestida como una súper heroína** (dijo sonriendo)

 **LANCE-te gusta?** (esta asintió) **me alegro, es una fantasía que tengo…verte vestida de súper heroína**

 **BOBBI-** (le hablo de manera sensual al oído) **iré a comprar un traje uno de estos días** (se besaron) **no está a la venta cierto?**

 **LANCE-no, tranquila** (volvieron a besarse)

 **TRIPP-prefiero verlos pelear** (siguió su camino)

En otra parte de la galería.

 **SKYE-que es lo que más te gusta?**

 **JEMMA-lo que tu pintaste, pero…este Beatle se roba el show, esta increíble** (lo miraba fascinada)

 **SKYE-amor mira ahí esta Sitwell, quieres ir a saludarlo?** (le pregunto riendo)

 **JEMMA-jajaja no ni loca**

Ambas vieron como Sharon se apresuraba a la puerta de entrada.

 **JEMMA-a dónde va? Se encontrara bien?**

 **SKYE-eso espero**

Al cabo de unos segundos Sharon entraba de la mano de su novio, y una inmensa sonrisa de felicidad le inundaba el rostro.

 **SKYE-Pudo venir, Jem su novio es soldado y Sharon temía que no pudiera viajar, pero lo logro, estoy muy feliz por ella!**

 **JEMMA-oh Skye es tan romántico** (la tomo de la mano)

Sharon fue a su encuentro para presentarles a Steve, un chico corpulento, muy educado, simpático y algo tímido. Hablaron unos minutos y luego se marcharon para seguir recorriendo.

 **SKYE-ay dios! Ahí viene Victoria Hand** (se acomodó el cabello y el vestido)

 **VICTORIA- Skye** (le tendió la mano) **que puedo decir** (Skye dejo de respirar) **me gusta** (le volvió el alma al cuerpo) **es… atrevido, rebelde, grita juventud por los rincones y eso es bueno…los artistas jóvenes no piden permiso** (le sonrió)

 **SKYE-muchas gracias, sus palabras significan mucho para mí**

 **VICTORIA-no sabía que estabas esperando un hijo**

 **SKYE-si, ella es mi novia Jemma** (se saludaron) **va a ser una niña…Daisy**

 **VICTORIA-felicidades** (le sonrió a ambas) **ahora si me disculpan…debo ir a asustar a los nuevos** **talentos que te acompañan** (se alejó)

 **SKYE-amor! Victoria Hand…la chupasangre del mundo del arte…alabo mi trabajo**

 **JEMMA-eso es porque sabe lo talentosa que eres**

Siguieron caminando y vieron que un grupo de pre adolescentes con skates en la mano entraban a la galería y disfrutaban de lo que esta ofrecía, ya que los chicos se sentían en su mundo.

Anne Weaver, otra reconocida crítica de arte se acercaba a Skye.

 **JEMMA-Anne Weaver luce esplendida como siempre.**

 **SKYE-debo ponerme celosa?** (Jemma rio y le beso la mejilla)

 **ANNE-felicitaciones Skye, han hecho un trabajo maravilloso, lograron unir el hermético mundo del arte con los graffitis y las patinetas**

 **SKYE-muchas gracias, esa era la idea, mezclar ambos mundos, que todos se sientan cómodos en un mismo ambiente y demostrar que el arte callejero está lejos de ser vandalismo, solo busca un lugar para expresarse al igual que las demás ramas del arte**

 **ANNE-así es, y lo lograron, esos jóvenes artistas captaron la atención de todos, algo muy bueno saldrá de esta exposición**

 **SKYE-así lo espero porque se lo merecen**

Los hermanos Koenig infaltables se presentaron en la exposición. Pepper y su esposo Tony también visitaron la galería, al igual que Thor y su esposa Jane.

 **JANE-felicitaciones por la exposición y por esta pancita**

 **JEMMA-gracias Jane**

 **SKYE-como estuvo el viaje?**

 **THOR-excelente, Barcelona tiene comida deliciosa**

 **JANE-siempre supe que terminarían juntas**

 **SKYE-únete al club**

 **JANE-es en serio, soy profesora…tengo buen ojo, tu** (señalo a Skye) **en vez de prestar atención a mis clases mirabas a Jemma**

 **SKYE-enseñas química que esperabas?**

 **JANE** -(revoleo los ojos) **por alumnos como tu deje de dar clases**

 **SKYE-no es verdad, el profesor Selvig te contrato para que trabajes en su laboratorio**

 **JANE-porque ya no quería enseñar, y tu** (señalo a Jemma) **te reías con sus dibujos y chistes. Si tan solo se hubieran dado cuenta cómo se miraban…**

 **JEMMA-nos llevó un tiempo…pero ya estamos juntas**

 **JANE-me alegro que así sea**

Todos estaban esperando para hablar.

 **SKYE** -(miro a May) **mis padres** (se le formo un nudo en la garganta)

 **MAY-ellos estarían muy orgullosos de ti, y sus almas están hoy aquí acompañándote**

Skye sonrió y subió al improvisado escenario.

 **SKYE-buenas noches a todos, muchas gracias por acompañarnos en esta nueva experiencia, y…bienvenidos al Playground** (todos aplaudieron) **Voy a ser breve…quiero dedicarle esta** **exposición a mis padres…Cal y Jiaying** (se aclaró la garganta) **artistas y galeristas muy queridos por ustedes, es un placer continuar con el gran trabajo que ellos iniciaron y también se la dedico a mi maravillosa novia Jemma y a nuestra hija Daisy, la cual esperamos ansiosas su llegada en tres meses. Ahora si…le cedo el micrófono a mis talentosos compañeros, ya que** **este es su momento, ellos son los que deben brillar** (los presentes los recibieron con aplausos)

La exposición fue un éxito, los artistas fueron reconocidos, Sharon vendió varios vinilos, uno de esos se lo compro Darcy y a pesar que no estaba a la venta, una pareja de aficionados al arte le compro el Beatle a Mack.

 **FITZ-cuanto tiempo quedaran en exposición?**

 **SKYE-30 días, lo que sí es permanente son las paredes, la galería Milano queda a disposición de artistas jóvenes e innovadores que busquen romper con los moldes, igual que hicimos nosotros esta noche.**

 **TRIPP-a quien le vendiste el Beatle?**

 **MACK-a una pareja de ancianos, me dijeron que le recuerda a su juventud, lo pondrán en el jardín**

 **SKYE-están todos invitados mañana a mi casa, para festejar**

Al día siguiente la casa se llenó de gente que conversaba, reía y festejaba el triunfo de la exposición. A los amigos de siempre se les sumaron nuevos: Mack, Clint, Sharon y Steve, Jane y Thor y Pepper y Tony y los hermanos Koenig.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Les gusto la exposición que planeo Skye?

Gracias por leer.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

Siete meses.

Ambas estaban acostadas en su cama, disfrutando de unos minutos de pereza.

 **JEMMA-no ha parado de patear y moverse en toda la noche**

 **SKYE-ya tiene ganas de salir, Tristán** (el perrito ladeo la cabeza) **ya falta menos y tendrás una compañera de juegos**

 **JEMMA** -(lo acerco a su panza y este olfateaba curioso) **pero tienes que comportarte como un caballero porque tu nueva amiga será una damita**

 **SKYE-y se convertirán en la pesadilla de AC**

 **JEMMA-hablando de Coulson y May…se siguen sonriendo pero ninguno hace un movimiento**

 **SKYE-eso es!** (se sentó en la cama) **Jem eres una genia** (le beso la mejilla)

 **JEMMA-si?**

 **SKYE-si, creí que nunca se me ocurriría una manera de desquitarme por lo de la ropa y además ambos nos la deben por esa apuesta**

 **JEMMA-ah no, sea lo que sea que estés pensando, no me involucres**

 **SKYE-no, escucha, no es nada malo. Les arreglaremos una cita a ciegas, diremos que salimos todos juntos y luego los dejamos solos**

 **JEMMA-y eso como se considera un desquite?**

 **SKYE-van a estar avergonzados y talvez enojados, pero…no les quedara otra que cenar juntos y ahí se darán cuenta lo mucho que se gustan**

 **JEMMA-por qué mejor no los encierras en una habitación?**

 **SKYE-lo pensé pero no creí que estarías de acuerdo** (la miro sorprendida)

 **JEMMA-no lo estoy y no creo que esto de la cita sea buena idea, quizás no pase nada**

 **SKYE-yo creo que sí, porque estarían fuera de casa, en otro ambiente, tendrían oportunidad de distenderse y hablar de otras cosas**

 **JEMMA-no importa lo que yo diga…lo harás de todas formas verdad?** (Skye asintió y Jemma suspiro resignada) **de acuerdo…hagámoslo**

 **SKYE-eres la mejor novia del mundo** (la beso)

Durante el desayuno conversaban de cosas sin importancia.

 **JEMMA-pensaba que podríamos salir todos en familia**

 **SKYE-que buena idea Jem, que dicen?** (miro a Coulson y May)

 **COULSON-hace mucho que no salimos**

 **MAY-estaría bien**

 **JEMMA-yo hare las reservaciones**

Más tarde.

 **SKYE-Jemma esta con Bobbi, iré a buscarla y vamos para el restaurant, los encontramos ahí**

 **COULSON-claro** (se acomodaba la corbata)

Skye busco a Jemma y se dirigieron al Hub, ya que era el único restaurant donde podrían llevar a cabo su juego.

 **SKYE-es genial Jem, no sospechan nada**

 **JEMMA-mejor así**

Al llegar entraron por la cocina y se ubicaron en un lugar donde se veían las mesas, y en especial la mesa de Coulson y May.

Cuando estos llegaron pidieron por su mesa y se sentaron, estaba preparada para cuatro, pero inmediatamente los mozos levantaron dos platos y ante su sorpresa otro mozo le entrego a Coulson una nota en un sobre, escrita por Skye.

 _AC._

 _Disfruten de la cena que Jemma y yo planeamos para ustedes._

 _Se merecen una noche de descanso, aprovéchenla ;)_

 _Pds. estamos a mano, además escondimos el almidón y todos los objetos filosos y puntiagudos._

El rostro de May cuando termino de leer la nota era imposible de descifrar. No podían levantarse e irse, no solo por los dos mozos a su entera disposición, sino porque la cena ya estaba pagada.

 **COULSON-dos niñas de 25 años nos engañaron bien**

 **MAY-estoy segura que están aquí, así que no le demos con el gusto y saquémosle el mayor provecho**

En la cocina.

 **SKYE-estoy segura que sabe que estamos aquí**

 **JEMMA-entonces deberíamos irnos**

 **SKYE-de acuerdo**

Jemma le agradeció a sus compañeros y se marcharon.

Al final Coulson y May disfrutaron su cena y de su "momento a solas" y terminaron relajándose, y dándole a entender al otro que algo real sucedía entre ellos. Pero eran adultos y tenían muchos años de conocerse, por lo que lo manejarían con tranquilidad y se lo guardarían para ellos, o al menos intentarían que las dos niñas a su cuidado no volvieran a intentar nada.

A la mañana siguiente.

 **SKYE-Jem tengo miedo de bajar**

 **JEMMA-oh Skye no seas ridícula** (camino hacia la puerta pero se detuvo)

 **SKYE-que pasa?**

 **JEMMA-tengo sed**

 **SKYE-pues ve a tomar agua**

 **JEMMA-no tengo tanta sed, puedo esperar** (regreso a la cama)

 **SKYE-lo sabía…también tienes miedo**

 **JEMMA-claro que no…bueno…quizás un poquito…a May**

 **SKYE-bajemos las dos**

Al bajar vieron que la casa estaba silenciosa y la cocina estaba igual a como la dejaron anoche.

 **SKYE-se quedaron dormidos** (dijo sorprendida)

 **JEMMAS-juntos?**

 **SKYE-no tengo idea, pero sabes lo que significa esto?**

 **JEMMA-que la cena si resulto…están juntos** (dijo sonriendo)

 **SKYE-no Jem…significa que podemos jugarles una broma, la última gran broma** (frotaba sus manos pensando en una travesura) **ah y si…al parecer están juntos**

 **JEMMA-amor eres muy competitiva**

 **SKYE-quiero la victoria, me la merezco**

 **JEMMA-entonces démonos prisa…tengo una idea**

 **SKYE-soy toda oídos** (dijo entusiasmada)

 **JEMMA-salgamos afuera y tocamos el timbre, Coulson bajara apurado, despeinado y con cara de dormido y cuando abra la puerta le tomamos una fotografía** (tenía una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro)

 **SKYE** -(la miraba embelesada) **Jemma Simmons…eres la mujer perfecta** (la beso)

Skye tomo a Tristán en brazos para que no hubiera ninguna prueba de que ellas ya estaban despiertas y salieron a la puerta del frente.

Al escuchar varias veces el timbre Coulson se levantó rápidamente y salió de su cuarto, May también salía rápido de su propio cuarto. Ambos se dieron cuenta que se quedaron dormidos. Coulson abrió la puerta y un flash ilumino su cara.

 **COULSON** -(estaba aturdido) **pero qué?** (May estaba detrás de él)

 **SKYE-no no la palabra es Whiskey** (le dijo riendo)

 **JEMMA** -(entraron) **buenos días, durmiendo hasta tarde?** (les pregunto con una sonrisa burlona)

 **COULSON-no escuche mi alarma** (mintió)

 **SKYE-aja y tu May?**

 **MAY-no tengo porque dar explicaciones** (subió a su cuarto)

 **COULSON** -(se frotaba los ojos) **iré a preparar el desayuno**

Las chicas se miraron y rieron cómplices, Skye lo había logrado.

 **COULSON-borren esa foto**

 **SKYE-no señor, se quedara en el celular de Jemma un tiempo…por cuestiones de seguridad. No tienes nada que decir?** (le pregunto desafiante y presumida)

 **COULSON** -(la miro sonriendo) **bien jugado** (estiro su puño)

 **SKYE** -(toco su puño con el de AC) **te quiero**

 **COULSON-yo también y a ti** (les dio un abrazo a ambas)

May bajo cambiada y se sentaron a desayunar. Skye y Jemma tenían en la punta de la lengua miles de preguntas sobre que sucedió anoche, pero no se animaban a formularlas.

 **MAY-tienes que ir a la galería?**

 **SKYE-si, la exposición sigue abierta, decidimos dejarla un par de meses y debo estar presente, le pedí a las chicas súper poderosas que me ayuden** (esta la miro confundida)

 **COULSON-los hermanos Koenig** (le aclaro a May)

 **MAY-oh es verdad**

Cuando las chicas se fueron, Coulson y May hablaban en la cocina.

 **MAY-no necesito leer la mente para saber lo que esas dos pensaban**

 **COULSON-en que momento te diste cuenta que nos convertimos en padres?** (May sonrió) **tenemos que hablarles para que no se hagan ideas raras** (May lo miro seria) **de acuerdo…yo lo hare**

Cuando Skye y Jemma regresaron de trabajar, May se había ido al gimnasio. Y Coulson estaba limpiando a Lola, un Corvette convertible rojo del 62.

 **SKYE-Jemma se está duchando, solo estamos tu y yo**

 **COULSON** -(se hacia el desentendido) **a que te refieres?**

 **SKYE** -(le pego en el brazo) **sabes a que me refiero…tú y May**

 **COULSON** -(se masajeo la frente) **tu nunca me hablaste de tu vida amorosa**

 **SKYE-no hizo falta, me pescaste con María en una posición comprometedora**

 **COULSON** -(suspiro) **May y yo aún no somos nada, lo estamos tomando con calma, saldremos, empezaremos a conocernos sentimentalmente**

 **SKYE-bien AC!** (le dio una palmadita en la espalda) **necesitas ayuda? soy muy buena dando concejos sobre como seducir mujeres**

 **COULSON** -(la tomo del hombro) **soy un adulto, tuve relaciones antes, yo puedo manejarlo**

 **SKYE-jaja claro, pasare el mensaje…si no te molesta** (Coulson asintió) **estoy tan feliz** (lo abrazo)

A la noche Coulson invito a May a cenar y esta acepto gustosa.

 **JEMMA-yo cocinare Coulson**

 **COULSON-en ese caso me quedo más tranquilo** (estaban parados en la puerta)

 **SKYE-alto ahí jovencito…quiero que la respete y que me la traiga sana y salva antes de medianoche** (May la miraba entretenida)

Finalmente se fueron y las chicas prefirieron ordenar una pizza.

 **JEMMA-tengo un nombre para ellos…Philinda**

 **SKYE- me gusta, y nuestro nombre?**

 **JEMMA-mmm Skimmons**

 **SKYE-me gusta cómo suena**

 **JEMMA-estas feliz cierto?**

 **SKYE-mucho, imaginar que habrá otra vez una pareja adulta en la casa, me hace sentir…segura** (Jemma le tomo la mano) **nadie reemplazara a mis padres, pero ellos dos se acercan bastante**

 **JEMMA-ambos te aman muchísimo y para Coulson tu eres su hija**

 **SKYE-lo sé** (se tapó los ojos con las manos) **extraño mucho a mis padres Jem, aunque evito** **hablar de ellos por esto** (lloraba en brazos de Jemma)

 **JEMMA** -(la abrazaba conteniéndola) **amor está bien hablar de ellos, no siempre tienes que ser** **la fuerte** (asentía sobre el pecho de su novia)

 **SKYE-es solo que tengo tanto para contarles…Daisy, la exposición** (Jemma secaba las lágrimas de ambas) **estoy segura que también sabían que terminaríamos juntas** (esta sonrió) **ellos te adoraban Jemma y adorarían a Daisy**

 **JEMMA-sin ninguna duda, y yo también los adoraba, aun lo hago**

 **SKYE-todos me dicen que estarían muy orgullosos de mi** (dijo sonriendo)

 **JEMMA-es la verdad, continúas su legado sin ninguna falla y eres una persona con un corazón de oro, siempre pensando en los demás y luego en ti**

 **SKYE-lo saque de mi mama**

 **JEMMA-tienes mucho de ella. Te sientes mejor?** (le acariciaba una mejilla)

 **SKYE-si, es solo que cuando mi cabeza se desconecta…se me vienen de golpe recuerdos de ellos y todas estas emociones que tenía guardadas** (se reacomodo en su pecho) **estoy muy feliz de tenerte a mi lado**

 **JEMMA** -(le acariciaba el cabello) **siempre estaré a tu lado. Te amo**

 **SKYE-te amo**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ya falta menos para la llegada de Daisy.

Gracias por leer.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

Skye estaba en la galería, parada, apoyada sobre el mostrador de entrada, leyendo una revista y luciendo su típica vestimenta: botas, pantalones de cuero y camisa a cuadros.

Fitz y Tripp entraban silenciosamente al salón.

 **FITZ-que exposición tan fea** (Skye giro la cabeza hacia ellos)

 **SKYE-como le va al dúo dinámico?** (fue al encuentro)

 **TRIPP-bien, salía para almorzar y me cruce con Fitz**

 **SKYE-awww y ahora van a almorzar juntos, como una adorable pareja gay** (se burló)

 **FITZ-sabes que no hablaba en serio cuando dije que era fea** (Tripp y Skye rieron)

 **TRIPP** -(caminaron hasta el mostrador) **está muy tranquilo**

 **SKYE-ahora sí, antes hubo bastante gente, llego un matrimonio con dos niños pequeños que casi destruyen el lugar**

 **FITZ-cuidado con eso, tú vas a ser madre**

 **SKYE-no no, mi hija será fantástica, no va a ser una niña molesta**

 **TRIPP-extraño ver el Beatle**

 **SKYE-sí, yo también, no es lo mismo sin él, pero la pareja que lo compro acordó con Mack dejarlo en exhibición todo el mes, cuando decidimos extender** **la exposición se lo llevaron**

 **FITZ-es entendible, querían disfrutarlo**

 **SKYE-exacto, por eso no nos opusimos. Pero al menos esa gigantografia del escarabajo rellena más o menos el espacio y sirve igual para que la gente se dé una idea del trabajo.**

 **TRIPP-genial. Y como van las clases prenatales?**

 **SKYE-muy bien, Jemma está muy cómoda, los ejercicios la ayudan mucho**

 **FITZ- ocho meses, ya no falta nada**

 **SKYE-Jemma está tranquila, pero yo soy un manojo de nervios, esas clases no me sirven de mucho**

En ese momento una joven rubia de la altura de Skye entro en la galería.

 **SKYE-hola, soy Skye** (le extendió la mano) **que puedo hacer por ti?**

 **JOVEN-un placer Skye, soy Laura, me preguntaba si puedo darme una vueltita y mirar**

 **SKYE-claro, disfrútala**

 **LAURA-puedes darme un recorrido explicándome de que se trata?**

 **SKYE-seguro, por aquí**

Fitz y Tripp se quedaron hablando entre ellos.

 **TRIPP-Fitz** (este levanto la vista de la revista que leía) **míralas y dime que ves**

 **FITZ-** (las estudio unos segundos) **la chica está coqueteando con Skye**

 **TRIPP-si y que más ves?**

 **FITZ** -(ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado) **mmm pero Skye no la sigue**

 **TRIPP-tenemos un ganador**

 **FITZ** -(reía) **al parecer Skye solo responde al coqueteo de una sola persona**

 **TRIPP-jaja si, oh mira…como último recurso utiliza el truco del cabello**

Mientras hablaba con Skye la chica se pasó la mano por su sedosa melena.

 **TRIPP-no hay caso, tendría que rendirse**

 **FITZ-Darcy hace eso todo el tiempo, no lo entiendo** (Tripp lo miro confundido)

Una dulce voz los asusto.

 **JEMMA-hola chicos**

 **FITZ-ah Jemma, no te aparezcas así** (se llevó la mano al corazón)

 **JEMMA-lo siento**

 **TRIPP-disfrutando del día libre?**

 **JEMMA-si, pero no puedo estar sin hacer nada**

 **FITZ-solo tú no sabes disfrutar de un día libre**

 **JEMMA** -(revoleo los ojos) **y Skye?**

 **TRIPP-esta con una visitante** (señalo la ubicación de Skye)

 **JEMMA** -(miro hacia donde estaban) **ah la esperare, como no puedo conducir Coulson me trajo y se fue, venía a buscarla para almorzar**

 **TRIPP-almorzamos juntos?** (esta sonrió y asintió)

Jemma miraba seria hacia donde estaba Skye con la chica rubia.

 **FITZ-tranquila, no es una buena comparación…pero…Skye tiene la misma fidelidad que un perro**

 **TRIPP-y más que tú siempre le estas cocinando y alimentando bien, no va a cambiar de dueña**

 **JEMMA-que lindas metáforas. Lo sé, confió en Skye, pero no en la otra porque se lo que intenta hacer, y no quiero ser la clase de novia que hace el ridículo yendo hasta ahí para marcar el territorio**

 **FITZ-seguimos con los ejemplos de animales**

 **JEMMA-es culpa de ustedes**

Skye estaba de espalda a ellos y cuando se dio vuelta y vio a Jemma el rostro se le ilumino. Le tiro un beso y regreso su atención a la visitante.

 **LAURA-es una exposición hermosa, sabes mucho de arte**

 **SKYE-gracias, a eso me dedico** (le dijo con media sonrisa)

 **LAURA-me interesaría saber más** (le dejaba su número)

 **SKYE-** (no tomo la tarjeta) **para consultas y demás se encargan mis amigos** (mintió) **son esos dos que están ahí junto a mi novia**

 **LAURA-ah de acuerdo** (se la notaba decepcionada)

La chica camino hacia donde estaban, saludo a los tres y se marchó sin dejarles su número.

 **SKYE-hola hermosa** (le dio un beso) **hola princesita** (le dio un beso en la panza)

 **JEMMA-hola cielo, terminaste? Almorzamos?**

 **SKYE-claro, estoy con mi auto**

 **JEMMA-mmm pensaba que podíamos caminar y almorzar por aquí cerca**

 **SKYE- ay amor…le dije a AC que me cocinara ese exquisito pollo a la naranja que solo él sabe hacer, estaba antojada**

 **JEMMA-jaja de acuerdo, no hay problema**

 **SKYE-salimos a la noche?**

 **JEMMA-claro** (miro a Tripp y Fitz) **vienen con nosotras?**

 **TRIPP-no vamos a hacer a tiempo**

 **FITZ-si, ya deberíamos irnos**

Skye cerró la galería y se despidieron de sus amigos.

Más tarde cuando ya habían almorzado, la morocha se sentó en el suelo para disfrutar de una sesión de video juegos. Un rato después Jemma se acomodó en el sofá a leer una revista.

Al escucharla Skye giro para mirarla y la noto seria.

 **SKYE** -(la miraba) **estas bien?**

 **JEMMA** -(sin levantar la vista) **si, mira la pantalla** (regreso la vista al juego)

 **SKYE** -(volvió a mirarla) **segura?**

 **JEMMA-si Skye, concéntrate en el juego**

 **SKYE** -(ya estaba desconcentrada) **ahh me mataron**

 **JEMMA** -(al escuchar esto Jemma hablo) **piensas que soy atractiva?**

 **SKYE** -(la miro seria y se sentó a su lado) **para nada…creo que eres fea y tienes un acento horrible**

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) **hablo en serio**

 **SKYE-yo también** (Jemma le hizo cosquillas) **auch no basta** (le tomo las manos) **A qué viene** **esa pregunta?** (Simmons dudaba) **espera, tengo poderes mágicos y puedo leer la mente** (movía sus manos sobre la cabeza de su novia) **me lo preguntas… por la chica de esta mañana?**

 **JEMMA** -(se ruborizo) **si, vi…como te coqueteaba**

 **SKYE-no voy a mentirte, me di cuenta, pero no tuvo ningún efecto en mí**

 **JEMMA-lo sé, confío ciegamente en ti, pero no en ellas, tú tienes…como un imán para mujeres**

 **SKYE- hey ni que fuera la versión femenina de Hugh Hefner**

 **JEMMA- en serio, no solo porque tienes una cara preciosa, sino por tu actitud, tu forma de vestirte…atraes miradas**

 **SKYE-pues solo me importa la tuya. No quiero que te sientas insegura por mujeres que no se comparan contigo** (le beso ambas manos)

 **JEMMA** -(asintió) **es que soy diferente a las mujeres con las que has salido, parecían modelos, yo no soy así**

 **SKYE-y por eso estoy enamorada de ti. Te diré algo…a esa clase de mujeres muchos las encuentran atractivas pero pocos las aman, una mujer con un cuerpo hermoso está bien para una noche, pero…una mujer con un alma hermosa es para toda la vida. Y eso es lo que quiero contigo**

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) **también puedo ser sexy…solo debo…aprender a coquetear un poco mejor**

 **SKYE-no me molestaría que me digas que tengo una cabeza preciosa** (ambas rieron) **yo también soy celosa, no eres un patito feo Jem, antes que la pancita creciera; muchos te miraban y yo me moría de celos, quería gritarles que mi chica no es un pedazo de carne para que la miren así**

 **JEMMA-no entiendo porque los hombres no encuentran atractiva a una mujer embarazada, no digo que la mires y pienses en acostarte con ella, es solo que me parece más bonita que una mujer con un vestido corto y ajustado por el simple hecho de que lleva una vida en su interior**

 **SKYE-sí, estoy de acuerdo**

 **JEMMA-** (la beso) **te desconcentre y perdiste, quieres que te compense con algo rico?**

 **SKYE-la embarazada eres tú y me das azúcar a mí**

 **JEMMA-te estas quejando?**

 **SKYE-para nada, pero si sigo así iré rodando a trabajar**

 **JEMMA-exagerada como siempre, yo engordare también y podemos rodar juntas** (Skye reía) **eso si es amor verdadero**

 **SKYE-sí que lo es. Quieres jugar Mario?**

 **JEMMA-claro que si** (Skye se sentó en el suelo y Jemma se ubicó con un almohadón entre sus piernas, apoyando su espalda y su cabeza sobre ella)

Unas semanas después.

La relación entre Coulson y May se iba afianzando, las chicas ya no les decían nada, prometieron respetar su espacio.

AC sorprendió a May cuando fue a buscarla al gimnasio, le abrió la puerta del auto y esta entro.

 **COULSON-que tal el día de hoy?**

 **MAY-bien, las mujeres a las que les enseño defensa personal están mejorando mucho, poco a poco van perdiendo el miedo**

 **COULSON-ninguna ha vuelto a ser molestada por sus parejas?**

 **MAY-no ya no, están aprendiendo a vivir tranquilas otra vez.**

 **COULSON-todo gracias a ti** (la miro orgulloso y May le acaricio la mano)

Los ocho meses estaban finalizando y como corresponde Jemma se había tomado licencia.

Skye comenzó a practicar yoga, May se lo había recomendado para aplacar los nervios por el nacimiento de Daisy. Mientras tanto con Tristán durmiendo sobre sus piernas, Jemma leía Cumbres Borrascosas, era su libro favorito y lo había leído cientos de veces, pero ahora era diferente porque lo leía en voz alta para Daisy.

 **SKYE-tendríamos que haberla llamado Emily** (llegaba a la sala con una toalla al cuello)

 **JEMMA** -(levanto la vista) **no cambio Daisy por nada del mundo** (sintió como la bebita se movía) **Skye se está moviendo!**

 **SKYE** -(se apresuró hasta Jemma) **quiere que le sigas leyendo** (apoyo su mano sobre la pancita)

Jemma continuo leyéndole y en ese instante llegaban Coulson y May.

 **COULSON-llegamos en mal momento?**

 **JEMMA-claro que no, sin darme cuenta estuve leyendo por 1 hora, me vendrá bien un descanso**

 **MAY-las técnicas que te enseñe te están ayudando?**

 **SKYE-sí, estoy aprendiendo a controlar los nervios** (May sonrió) **voy a ducharme** (beso a Jemma y a su hermosa pancita y subió las escaleras)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gracias por leer y comentar, significa mucho para mí.

El sábado subo un nuevo capítulo.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16

Nueve meses.

Skye hablo con sus compañeros y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en finalizar la exposición, quedaban pocas semanas para la llegada de Daisy, y la morocha quería dedicarse por completo a Jemma, además el resto trabajaba y no podrían encargarse del Playground tiempo completo.

Para Skye era un gran momento que llegaba a su fin, pero otro hermoso momento estaba a punto de comenzar.

Junto a los hermanos Koenig acomodaron los horarios y las actividades de las demás galerías, el trio iba a ser de mucha ayuda cuando Skye se tomara un tiempo fuera para disfrutar de su hija.

 **SKYE** -(los cuatro caminaban por la vereda) **muchas gracias por su ayuda, la verdad…no sé qué haría sin ustedes**

 **ERIK-vas a hacernos llorar** (dijo en broma)

 **BILLY-fue un placer trabajar con tus padres y es un placer trabajar contigo**

 **SAM-eres la mejor jefa del mundo**

 **SKYE-eso de jefa me hace sentir vieja** (dijo riendo)

Todo paso muy rápido, escucharon las bocinas de los autos y luego un fuerte ruido.

 **SKYE-MI AUTO** (corrió hasta el lugar del accidente)

Una mujer que mandaba mensajes de texto choco contra el auto de Skye que estaba estacionado. La parte delantera izquierda estaba destrozada.

La mujer tenía heridas leves, pero Skye quería agregarle algunas más, por suerte los trillizos la detuvieron a tiempo.

Luego que los paramédicos se llevaron a la mujer y el alboroto se fue calmando, Skye regreso a su casa en taxi, seguida por la grúa. Coulson y Jemma salieron al encuentro.

 **COULSON-que sucedió?!**

 **JEMMA-tuviste un accidente?! Estas bien?!** (la abrazo)

 **SKYE-una descerebrada mandaba mensajes de texto y choco mi auto que estaba estacionado, yo no estaba arriba**

 **COULSON-me alegra escuchar eso, en cuanto al auto, el seguro de esa mujer pagara todo verdad?**

 **SKYE-si, pero míralo!** (señalo el auto) **lo compre hace dos años y esa p…lo destruyo**

 **JEMMA-lo importante es que tu estas bien**

 **SKYE-si, pero ella no va a estarlo** (se cruzó de brazos enojada)

 **COULSON-Mack es mecánico y es tu amigo, quizás pueda hacerse un tiempo aparte y tenerlo listo pronto**

 **SKYE-oh es verdad** (telefoneo a Mack, mientras Coulson le pagaba a la grua) **hey Mack, no te llamo por buenas noticias**

 **MACK-que sucede?**

 **SKYE-me chocaron el auto y quería saber si me harías un lugar en tu taller?**

 **MACK-por supuesto, donde fue el daño?**

 **SKYE-la parte delantera izquierda está destrozada, los faros también están dañados, en** **realidad es una camioneta Bmw X6 del 2013** (se masajeaba la nuca)

 **MACK-oh vaya, bien, te soy sincero no hago magia me llevara un tiempo, en especial por los faros**

 **SKYE** -(suspiro) **entiendo, cuando pasas a buscarla?**

 **MACK-más tarde y tranquila, tiene arreglo, ya verás…quedara como nueva**

 **SKYE-seguro que sí, gracias Mack** (corto la llamada) **voy a extrañar mi auto estas semanas**

El seguro de la mujer le cubrió a Skye los daños, poniéndose con una buena suma de dinero.

Una semana después.

 **COULSON-saldremos a cenar, antes que nos vayamos…necesitan algo?**

 **SKYE-no, estamos bien, gracias AC**

 **JEMMA-disfruten la velada**

 **MAY-así lo haremos**

Cuando se fueron, las chicas aprovecharon para dar su opinión.

 **JEMMA-parecen dos adolescente** (dijo sonriendo)

 **SKYE-nunca antes había visto a May sonreír tanto como ahora, y está mucho más relajada**

 **JEMMA-awww están enamorados**

 **SKYE-no más que nosotras**

 **JEMMA-hablando de eso…tengo que pedirte disculpas**

 **SKYE** -(la miro confundida) **por qué?**

 **JEMMA-porque en todo el día…no te he dicho cuanto te amo** (sonrió)

 **SKYE-jaja yo también te amo hermosa**

 **JEMMA-alguien me contagio la espontaneidad**

 **SKYE-May?** (Jemma reía y Skye se levantó a preparar la película)

 **JEMMA-que?** (se miró las piernas) **agua** (dijo sorprendida)

 **SKYE-ya te traigo un vaso** (le daba la espalda)

 **JEMMA-no Skye rompí la bolsa!**

 **SKYE** -(estaba agachada y se cayó de espalda) **oh dios! oh dios!** (se levantó deprisa) **ya** **viene?** (Jemma asintió desesperada) **se adelantó** (respiro hondo) **tu quédate aquí…yo buscare** **todo** (subió a buscar el bolso que tenían preparado y bajo a la sala) **de acuerdo… vamos** (se dirigía al garaje)

 **JEMMA-mmm cielo?**

 **SKYE-oh si si** (regreso a buscarla) **puedes caminar?**

 **JEMMA** -(intento levantarse) **no, me duele, me levantare despacito**

 **SKYE-no, espera** (se colgó el bolso en el hombro y con mucho cuidado la levanto en brazos)

 **JEMMA-de donde sacaste tanta fuerza?** (se aferró a su cuello)

 **SKYE-no lo sé Jem, yoga quizás**

Al llegar al garaje la realidad les golpeo la cara.

 **SKYE-oh no! Coulson se fue y olvide que no tengo el auto!**

 **JEMMA** -(se agarraba la panza) **llámalos!**

 **SKYE-no llegaran a tiempo!** (ambas se miraron y sabían lo que pensaban)

 **SKYE/JEMMA-Lola!**

Jemma abrió la puerta del acompañante y Skye con delicadeza la sentó y guardo el bolso en el baúl.

 **SKYE** -(le dio marcha) **esta vez Coulson me almidonara a mi** (salieron del garaje)

Por suerte Diasy eligió nacer en verano, por lo que el convertible no supuso un problema.

 **JEMMA-estoy teniendo contracciones!**

 **SKYE-oh dios! Ojala este auto volara!**

 **JEMMA-no me importa que sea un Corvette no quiero dar a luz en un auto! el asiento esta todo mojado**

 **SKYE-llegaremos a tiempo y tendrás a nuestra hija en el hospital**

 **JEMMA** -(se hablaba a si misma) **respira hondo** (Skye inhalaba y exhalaba) **tu no Skye!**

 **SKYE-bien bien…solo conduciré**

Durante el trayecto al hospital Jemma se las arregló para llamar a todos.

Al llegar esta fue rápidamente atendida, y sin perder tiempo la llevaron a la sala de parto, Daisy no veía la hora de salir.

Bobbi, Lance, Tripp, Fitz y Darcy llegaron juntos, y unos minutos después Coulson y May se les unieron.

 **COULSON-ya están adentro?**

 **BOBBI-si**

No quedaba más opción que esperar. Coulson y Bobbi buscaron café para todos, ya que sería una noche larga, y se reunieron con los demás en la sala de espera.

 **FITZ-estoy nervioso** (las manos le temblaban)

 **TRIPP-te imaginas como estará Skye?**

 **BOBBI-es capaz de pelearse con Thor, pero ahora debe estar aterrada** (una risa nerviosa lleno la salita)

 **LANCE** -(miro a Coulson y May) **no estaban con ellas?**

 **COULSON-no…habíamos salido**

Se hizo silencio, cada uno de ellos pensaba en esas palabras.

 **LANCE-felicidades…hacen una bonita pareja**

 **COULSON** -(May revoleo los ojos) **gracias**

 **DARCY** -(le hablo al oído) **puedo ayudarte con esos nervios**

 **FITZ-bien…vamos** (al levantarse todos los miraron) **mmm necesito estirar las piernas**

 **LANCE-claro** (le sonrió con sorna)

El resto se quedó en silencio, ninguno quería admitirlo pero estaban ansiosos y nerviosos, lo que llamaba la atención era que Lance estaba callado, se lo notaba pensativo.

 **LANCE-Bobbi** (esta dejo de leer para mirarlo) **te casarías conmigo?**

 **BOBBI** -(lo miro extrañada) **ya estamos casados**

 **LANCE** -(revoleo los ojos) **ya lo sé…pero hagámoslo de nuevo, recasémonos** (dijo riendo)

 **BOBBI** -(lo miraba sorprendida) **a que viene esto?**

 **LANCE-pensaba en Skye y Jemma, están a punto de empezar una nueva vida, y yo quiero lo** **mismo que ellas** (le tomo la mano) **empecemos de cero, sin peleas ni discusiones, me comportare mejor, tratare de ser más responsable y tu…menos…mandona**

 **BOBBI** -(sonrió) **Hunter** (este la interrumpió agachándose frente a ella)

 **LANCE** -(con cuidado le saco el anillo) **con ellos tres como testigos**

 **MAY-voy a buscar otro café** (se levantó y salió de la sala)

 **LANCE-con ellos dos como testigos…Barbara Morse…me harías el honor de volver a casarte** **conmigo?** (le extendió el anillo)

 **BOBBI** -(tenia lágrimas en los ojos) **si…acepto** (se besaron)

Coulson y Tripp aplaudieron con suavidad y los felicitaron.

 **TRIPP-wow lo que logra un bebe a punto de nacer**

 **BOBBI-estás loco**

 **LANCE-por ti**

Fitz y Darcy regresaron.

 **TRIPP-se perdieron la propuesta de casamiento de Lance a Bobbi**

 **BOBBI-si, no vamos a invitarlos a la boda** (bromeo) **donde estaban?**

 **DARCY-salimos a caminar**

 **LANCE-Fitz tienes la camisa al revés** (se miró rápidamente y todos rieron) **siempre funciona**

 **DARCY-** (se sentó junto a Bobbi) **nunca pensé que las camillas fueran tan cómodas**

Una enfermera que empujaba un carrito de comidas los regaño para que hablaran más bajo.

 **TRIPP-si me disculpan…iré a ayudarla**

Se levantó y siguió a la enfermera, unos minutos después regreso con el número de esta.

 **MAY-fuiste a ver el auto?**

 **COULSON-prefiero no ir**

Sala de partos.

 **MEDICO-felicidades! Tienen una hermosa bebita!** (se la entregó a Jemma)

 **SKYE** -(lloraba de la emoción) **Jem es igual a ti** (le beso con suavidad la cabecita)

 **JEMMA-somos una familia** (no podía contener las lágrimas)

 **SKYE-hola Daisy…soy tu mami Skye** (la bebita se agarró a su dedo) **es muy fuerte**

 **JEMMA-como tú. Te amo muchísimo Skye**

 **SKYE-yo también te amo mucho mucho Jemma** (se besaron)

El medico salió en búsqueda de la familia.

 **COULSON** -(al verlo venir se levantó rápidamente) **doctor?**

 **MEDICO-todo salió perfecto, pueden pasar a verlas**

Al entrar Skye sostenía en brazos a Daisy y Jemma estaba acostada a su lado, sonriendo como nunca.

 **COULSON-Skye felicitaciones** (se abrazaron y se acercó a saludar a Jemma)

 **MAY-felicidades por la nueva vida** (las abrazo a ambas)

Todos saludaron a las mamas primerizas y miraban a la nueva miembro de la familia.

 **FITZ-hola pequeña, soy tu tío Fitz, te traje algo** (tenia colgada una mochila y saco un peluche de adentro) **era mi juguete favorito cuando era niño y ahora quiero que tú lo tengas** (le dio un monito de peluche)

 **JEMMA-aww Fitz muy dulce de tu parte, le va a encantar**

 **COULSON-** (tomo a Daisy)) **Skye** **te tuve en brazos cuando naciste y ahora tengo a tu** **hija** (estaba muy emocionado) **gracias por este regalo**

 **LANCE-me anoto para ser su niñera**

 **JEMMA-claro, por qué no?**

 **MAY-tiene una familia poco convencional, pero que la ama muchísimo**

Uno por uno la sostuvieron en brazos y luego se marcharon para que Jemma descansara.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Finalmente llego Daisy, en el próximo capítulo podrán seguir conociéndola.

Gracias.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

Un mes después.

Durante ese tiempo los amigos y conocidos de la pareja visitaron a la pequeña Daisy, y le llevaron todo tipo de regalos. La bebita era como Skye había predicho; una mini Jemma, madre e hija compartían mucho, como los ojos color miel, el rasgo favorito de Skye.

El silencio de la noche fue interrumpido por el llanto de Daisy.

 **SKYE-yo voy Jem** (se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de su hija)

 **JEMMA-bueno cielo**

Al llegar encendió una tenue luz y la tomo en brazos. Desde que Daisy llego a la casa, Tristán se instaló en su habitación, y todas las noches dormía debajo de la cunita, al ver a Skye fue a su encuentro.

 **SKYE-que pasa princesita?** (la acunaba) **hambre no puedes tener…tomaste leche hace poco** (se sentó en la mecedora junto a la cunita) **déjame contarte cuando salve al mundo de un** **elefante de peluche gigante** (poco a poco Daisy se fue calmando) **hace unos meses un elefante** **ataco una tienda y ahí estuve yo…con mi traje de súper heroína** (la bebita la miraba atenta) **junto a otro súper héroe…tu tío Lance, lo atrapamos y le dimos su merecido**

 **JEMMA** -(estaba apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta mirando sonriente la escena) **no es así** **como recuerdo la historia** (se acercó a ambas)

 **SKYE-pero así es más divertida**

 **JEMMA-mira lo despierta que esta, quiere que le sigas contando la historia**

 **SKYE-** (la mecía suavemente en sus brazos) **luego apareció en escena la jefa de la súper** **heroína, una hermosa mujer inglesa** (Jemma sonrió) **se enojó mucho con nuestra protagonista, entonces esta voló al espacio y le regalo una estrella del mismo color de sus ojos** (Daisy se había dormido en brazos de Skye, con mucho cuidado la acostó en su cuna, ante esto Tristán regreso a su lugar)

 **JEMMA** -(la abrazo por la cintura) **la súper heroína es muy intrépida**

 **SKYE-es que esta locamente enamorada de esa mujer inglesa**

 **JEMMA** -(la beso) **ven…hagamos realidad la parte de…volar al espacio**

Observaron dormir a Daisy unos minutos y luego regresaron a su habitación.

Al día siguiente la llevaron a control, todo estaba bien, pero Skye casi se desmaya cuando el pediatra les dijo que tenían que vacunarla, Jemma tuvo que ser fuerte por su niña pequeña y por su niña grande.

Ninguna quería salir de casa, si tenían que ausentarse para hacer las compras o demás; se pasaban todo ese tiempo pensando en su hija. Jemma aprovechaba al máximo su licencia.

Durante el primer mes las chicas aprendieron a ser madres, a distinguir el llanto de su hija, si se trataba de hambre o alguna molestia. Coulson y May eran de gran ayuda.

El primer baño resulto una experiencia maravillosa, en especial porque lo hicieron juntas, cuidando todos los detalles.

Skye acomodaba la cunita mientras Jemma tenía en brazos a Daisy.

 **JEMMA-a dormir princesita** (le besaron esas suaves mejillas y despacito la acomodo)

 **SKYE-la envidio, dormir todo el día**

 **JEMMA-tuvimos suerte que es tranquila y nos deja dormir a la noche**

 **SKYE-ya habrá tiempo para que sea eléctrica como su mamá**

 **JEMMA-o dormilona como su mami** (le beso la mejilla)

 **SKYE-hasta ahora va ganando mi influencia** (Jemma sonrió) **tengo algo para que la acompañe** **de noche** (sobre la mesita de luz coloco un portarretratos con la foto de sus padres)

 **JEMMA-que lindo amor** (la abrazo)

 **SKYE-son sus ángeles guardianes, ya quiero crezca para poder contarle lo geniales que eran sus abuelos** (la tomo de la cintura y juntas miraban a Daisy)

Ante esto Jemma no pudo evitar pensar en sus padres, quizás nunca conocerían a su nieta debido a la falta de interés que mostraron en la vida de la joven, mientras que los padres de Skye habrían dado o hecho lo que fuera por conocer y pasar tiempo con su nieta.

 **JEMMA** -(suspiro) **yo tampoco puedo esperar para conocer esas historias**

 **SKYE-por el momento puedo contarte una…pero…sucede en otra habitación** (salieron de la mano)

 **JEMMA** -(entraron a su cuarto y cerraron la puerta) **ya estamos aquí, como sigue la historia?**

 **SKYE- bueno** (la tomo de la cintura) **es una historia de amor, así que…hay besos** (le besaba el cuello) **caricias** (una de sus manos le acariciaba la espalda debajo de la remera) **y más cosas que no puedo decir en voz alta pero que si puedo mostrarte**

 **JEMMA** -(mientras se besaban Jemma le desabrocho la camisa de jean) **y como es el final?** (le acariciaba el abdomen mientras besaba su cuello)

 **SKYE** -(cerro los ojos, disfrutando la sensación) **el final es la mejor parte** (la acostó y se ubicó sobre ella) **pero aún no hay prisa por llegar** **a él** (atrapo la boca de Jemma en un dulce beso)

Los primeros meses iban pasando y el resto de la familia de Daisy (Bobbi, Lance, Tripp y Fitz) notaban cambios, y se peleaban por tenerla en brazos.

Trataban de no mimarla demasiado, pero les era imposible no hacerlo. Cada vez que la visitaban le llevaban algún regalito.

Coulson paseaba por el jardín con su nieta del corazón de 3 meses, seguidos de cerca por el perro. Le mostraba las flores que adornaban el patio, los distintos colores le llamaban la atención.

 **COULSON** -(la tenía en brazos) **este es el rosal que tiempo atrás tu mami destruyo** (lo miraba atenta como si supiera de que le hablaba) **estoy seguro que tu no me harás renegar** (sonrió y le beso la cabecita)

Para almorzar sentaron a la reina de la casa en su sillita y Jemma le dio de comer, no prestaban mucha atención a la comida, todas las miradas estaban sobre Daisy, todo lo que hacía era festejado por sus madres, su abuelo y su tía.

 **COULSON-es hermoso volver a escuchar la risa de un bebe**

 **MAY-ya lo creo, esta hermosura trajo consigo mucha felicidad**

Luego de almorzar, mientras Coulson se hacía cargo de lavar los platos, las orgullosas madres disfrutaban de su preciosa hija.

 **SKYE-momento de la selfie del día** (se sentaron en el sofá con Daisy sobre las piernas de ambas, una de cada lado le besaban las mejillas)

 **JEMMA-me encanta** (miraban la foto) **mira lo fotogénica que es**

 **SKYE-igual que tu**

 **JEMMA-esta foto va para mi fondo de pantalla del celular**

 **SKYE-yo la pondré en mi computadora**

Jemma hacia un tiempo que había vuelto a trabajar, así que Skye pasaba las mañanas con Daisy y le daba de comer.

Como May tenía una clase especial en el gimnasio, Coulson era el único que le hacía compañía a la morocha y la pequeña reina.

 **SKYE** -(la sentó en su sillita) **que rica se ve esta manzana** (corto un pedacito y la rayo)

La pequeña estaba inquieta y decidió que en vez de comer el puré de manzana jugaría con él. Golpeaba el platito de la comida ensuciándose ambas manitos, la mesa y el piso almorzaron manzana.

 **SKYE** -(le limpiaba las manitos) **hoy estas revoltosa**

 **COULSON-tú eras igual, nunca querías comer cuando era el momento, jugabas con la cuchara y disfrutabas haciéndote un facial con el puré**

 **SKYE-jaja que suerte que no me acuerdo de eso**

 **COULSON-tengo fotos** (se quedó seria) **te las enseñare luego** (le dijo riendo)

El segundo intento resulto un poco mejor, algo comió, pero esta vez salpico a Coulson y con la manito llena de manzana acaricio la cara de Skye.

 **SKYE-gracias por compartir tu almuerzo conmigo cielo** (se limpiaba la cara)

 **COULSON-para la próxima no le pongas el platito en la sillita** (se quitó la corbata y la limpiaba)

 **SKYE-créeme que ya me di cuenta**

 **COULSON-la mamadera ya está lista** (se levantó a buscarla)

 **SKYE-la mamadera si te gusta verdad?** (Daisy trataba de tomar el biberón con sus dos manitos)

Con una mano le daba la mamadera y con la otra intentaba comer.

 **COULSON-quieres que te dé de comer como tú a Daisy?**

 **SKYE-búrlate…que cuando seas viejito te daré de comer así** (Coulson reía)

Cuando May llego, la pequeña enseguida estiro los bracitos para que la alzara, Melinda dejo el bolso en el piso y muy contenta la tomo en brazos.

 **MAY** -(saludo a Coulson) **estas sin corbata?** (le pregunto extrañada)

 **COULSON- Daisy la salpico de manzana**

 **SKYE-la mesa, el piso, mi cara y creo que hasta el perro recibieron manzana menos su** **estómago** (May miro hacia abajo) **Tristán ya se encargó de limpiar**

Cuando Jemma llegó, la casa estaba silenciosa, cada vez que llega es recibida por sus dos amores, pero ese día era diferente, se imaginó que Coulson y May dormían, pero donde estaban sus dos niñas era un misterio. En la habitación de Daisy no estaban, así que se dirigió a su cuarto. La escena con la que se encontró era muy tierna, Skye dormía boca arriba con Daisy sobre su pecho y con Tristán a su lado, este levanto la cabeza cuando la vio entrar.

 **JEMMA** -(sonreía) **shhh quieto** (le dijo en voz baja)

Muy lentamente se acostó junto a Skye, al sentir movimiento abrió los ojos y vio que era Jemma.

 **SKYE-** (hablaba en susurros) **hola hermosa**

 **JEMMA-hola amor** (le acaricio la mejilla)

 **SKYE-no quería quedar en su cunita, la traje aquí para jugar y nos dormimos**

 **JEMMA-bueno cielo, mira…será mi nuevo fondo de pantalla** (le mostro la foto que había sacado de como dormían)

 **SKYE-y el mío también**

 **JEMMA-vamos a dormir** (se acurruco junto a Skye y en pocos minutos se quedaron dormidas)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Podrán seguir disfrutando de Daisy en el próximo capítulo.

Gracias por leer.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

Se cumplieron 6 meses de su llegada y Daisy los festejaba riéndose con los juegos de Bobbi y Lance, la rubia le hacía cosquillas en la panza y este le hacía caras graciosas.

 **MAY-son buenos con los niños**

 **LANCE-los niños son sencillos, las mujeres son complicadas** (Bobbi le dio un golpecito juguetón)

 **COULSON-para cuando ustedes?**

 **BOBBI-acabamos de volver a casarnos, ya habrá tiempo**

 **LANCE-mientras tanto disfrutamos de su hija**

 **SKYE-no mucho tiempo, me preocupa tu influencia en Daisy**

 **LANCE-ya verás que su primera palabras será Lance** (bromeo)

 **SKYE-por tu propio bien espero que no**

La sentaron sobre la alfombra y enseguida tomo sus juguetes (todos hacían ruido) y llamo la atención de los grandes. El primero en responder el llamado fue Tristán, el perro se había vuelto inseparable de la pequeña, y a esta le gustaba tenerlo cerca.

Ante un leve lloriqueo todos la miraron, Daisy buscaba algo que no estaba ahí.

 **JEMMA** -(se levantó) **tranquila, aquí está** (saco de adentro del corralito el monito que Fitz le había regalado) **toma cielo** (lo tomo con sus dos manitos y enseguida se llevó una de las orejas a la boca)

 **LANCE-lo que esta hermosura quiere es jugar con su tío Lance** (la tomo en brazos y la levantaba en el aire)

 **JEMMA-cuidado Hunter, acaba de comer**

 **LANCE-Daisy es una dama, no va a…oh dios**

 **BOBBI-a vomitarte la remera?** (le pregunto conteniendo la risa)

 **SKYE-ya sabemos quién le agrada y quien no** (se burló)

 **JEMMA** -(tomo a Daisy en brazos) **te lo advertí**

 **LANCE-no importa, sabes las veces que he vomitado…por otras cuestiones claro, así que los dos nos entendemos**

 **COULSON-le daré una remera mía**

La casa había cambiado mucho, antes estaba acomodada, nada fuera de su lugar, ahora era igual, pero un colorido corralito llenaba la sala, y varios juguetes adornaban los rincones de la casa, aunque algunos estaban esparcidos en la alfombra, en el sofá e incluso en la mesada de la cocina.

Coulson… el rey del orden, no le molestaba el "desorden", estaba feliz de volver a acomodar juguetes y cosas de niños, a Skye también le gustaba ese acomodado lio y logro convencer a Jemma de que la casa lucia mejor así.

Cuando comenzó a gatear tuvieron que cubrir enchufes, subir adornos de vidrio y por supuesto Coulson hizo una cerca para cerrar el comienzo de la escalera. Una vez que la casa era segura, dejaron que Daisy gateara tranquilamente.

Jemma también fanática del orden y la limpieza, sugirió la idea que adentro de la casa todos usaran pantuflas, de esa manera los pisos de madera durarían limpios y no habría problema que Daisy se ensuciara las manos y se las llevara a la boca. Era una buena idea y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, incluso las visitas estaban al tanto y apenas entraban guardaban sus zapatos en una estantería junto a la puerta y se calzaban unas cómodas pantuflas.

 **JEMMA** -(estaba sentada en el suelo jugando con su pequeña) **donde esta Daisy?** (le tapaba la carita y se la descubría, la bebe reía con ganas)

Daisy gateaba llevándole juguetes a su mama, cuando de pronto la cola de Tristán la distrajo, gateo hasta el perro y se la agarro para llevársela a la boca.

 **JEMMA-Daisy no!** (la aparto) **no debes chuparle la cola al perro** (la bebita se reía)

 **SKYE-amor…salgo un momento**

 **JEMMA-claro**

 **SKYE-** (beso a Jemma y se agacho para jugar con Daisy) **preciosa no hagas renegar a mami** (le beso las mejillas y el cuello haciéndole cosquillas) **no demorare mucho**

 **JEMMA-Skye** (esta se dio vuelta a mirarla) **querrás ponerte algo en los pies**

 **SKYE** -(se miró) **jaja son tan cómodas que olvide que las tenía puestas** (se sacó las pantuflas y se puso un par de convers negras) **que sería de mi sin ti**

 **JEMMA-probablemente ya habrías perdido la cabeza**

 **SKYE-pero si ya la perdí…por ti** (les tiro un beso y se fue, dejando a Jemma con una sonrisa boba en el rostro)

Jemma aprovecho que el clima era agradable y se sentó en el patio a leerle un cuento a Daisy. Las coloridas ilustraciones de un cuento de los Looney Toons le llamaban la atención y a su manera le pedía a su mama que pasara las hojas

 **JEMMA-vas a ser una gran lectora verdad?** (le beso la frente) **mira…es un conejo** (le tomo la manito y con su dedito hizo que lo señalara) **tiene orejas largas** (con sus manitos hizo que se tocara las orejas) **y un rabo pequeño** (pasaba su dedito sobre el dibujo) **mi favorito es un pato** (se lo señalo) **y el favorito de mami es un gato, mira que gran nariz** (le toco su nariz) **que tiene** (Daisy reía y disfrutaba del cuento)

Cuando Daisy cumplió los ocho meses sus madres le regalaron la sillita para el auto, la niña estaba feliz de salir a pasear en auto, todo lo que veía a través de la ventanilla le llamaba la atención, provocándole risa o asombro.

 **COULSON-que le pasa? Por qué llora?**

 **JEMMA-no quería salir de su sillita**

 **SKYE-le encanta pasear en auto**

 **MAY-oh pequeña…ven conmigo** (la alzo y comenzó a jugarla y Daisy se fue calmando)

 **SKYE-increíble, quien diría que escondías esos talentos May**

 **MAY-aprendí con una niña revoltosa que lloraba por todo** (le dijo con media sonrisa)

 **SKYE-no sé de qué hablas…yo a su edad era un amor**

Jemma estaba sentada a la mesa, tratando de hacer funcionar la computadora.

 **JEMMA-creo que la computadora acaba de morir, esta prendida pero nada funciona**

 **SKYE-no tengo idea que puede ser, llama a Fitz para que lo solucione, yo ahora tengo que irme a una de las galerías, no quiero tener que dejar a esta hermosura…pero debo hacerlo** (le acariciaba la pancita)

 **JEMMA-a mí no te importa dejarme?** (fingía estar ofendida)

 **SKYE-puedes acompañarme y cuando nos quedemos solas en la galería** … (movió las cejas sugestivamente)

 **JEMMA-ahora tú eres el adolescente de 15 años**

 **SKYE-no puedes culparme, eres hermosa** (le beso el cuello)

 **JEMMA-compórtate…tu hija te está mirando**

 **SKYE-verdad que mami es hermosa Daisy** (las miraba sonriendo) **le gusta cuando te beso**

 **JEMMA-a mí también** (la beso) **ya vete**

 **SKYE- vuelvo en un rato** (saludo a sus princesas y se fue)

Un momento después llego Fitz para arreglar la computadora.

 **FITZ-hola Simmons**

 **JEMMA-que tal Fitz?**

 **FITZ-mmm no muy bien Jemma**

 **JEMMA** -(lo miro seria) **que sucede?**

 **FITZ-Darcy y yo terminamos** (agacho la cabeza)

 **JEMMA-oh Fitz!** (lo abrazo) **qué pena!**

 **FITZ-en realidad…ella termino conmigo, me dejo por un nuevo interno que trabaja con Jane**

 **JEMMA-ella se lo pierde Fitz, sé que duele…pero trata de seguir. Si te quedas lamentándote te hará peor**

 **FITZ-lo sé, estoy seguro que me engaño con ese tipo, así que no se merece que me deprima por ella**

 **JEMMA** -(le acaricio el brazo consolándolo) **quieres que te prepare tu sándwich favorito?**

 **FITZ-no, gracias, me traje un café** (saco del portavasos del portafolios un vaso de tergopol) **está caliente! Tienes leche?**

 **JEMMA** -(busco la computadora) **si, en la heladera** (unos segundos después) **ah no espera Fitz** (llego a la cocina)

 **FITZ-** (antes de verterla en el café bebió un poco) **que pasa?**

 **JEMMA- esa es leche materna**

 **FITZ-oh Simmons! Me hará mal?!**

 **JEMMA-no seas ridículo Fitz, no te hará nada, pero no es lo mismo**

 **FITZ-mmm y bueno ya está ahora, solo le robare un poquito** (vertió la leche en su vaso)

 **JEMMA-ay dios** (revoleo los ojos y regreso a la sala)

 **FITZ-y donde esta Daisy?**

 **JEMMA-afuera con May, no se despega del monito que le regalaste, lo adora**

 **FITZ-me alegro mucho** (miro la computadora) **ya intentaste apagarla y volverla a encender?**

 **JEMMA-si Fitz, lo hice 10 veces, se prende normalmente pero nada funciona**

 **FITZ-ya veré que es** (la reviso unos minutos) **el teclado tampoco funciona, tendré que desarmarla**

 **JEMMA-bueno** (fue a buscar a Daisy) **mira quien está ahí…es el tío Fitz** (le levanto un bracito saludándolo)

 **FITZ-hola mi monita** (le dio un beso)

 **JEMMA-quieres sostenerla?**

 **FITZ-sabes que no me anime a sostenerla cuando nació, y ahora tampoco, aun es pequeña y siento que se me va a caer, cuando sea más grande si**

 **JEMMA-cierto, dile tío**

 **FITZ-ya dice algo?**

 **JEMMA-aun no, solo son balbuceos. Tendrías que escucharnos…le señalamos objetos y los nombramos con una voz graciosa, estamos aprendiendo nosotras y ella nos mira sonriente**

 **FITZ- pero seguro que su cabecita procesa toda la información**

 **JEMMA-seguro que si**

Fitz tenía todas sus herramientas y cuando desarmo la computadora se encontró con pequeños pedacitos de masita, convertidos en una pastacha.

 **FITZ-ya se lo que estaba bloqueándola** (Jemma se acercó a mirar)

 **JEMMA-ohh ya veo, ahora entiendo porque las teclas estaban pegoteadas**

 **FITZ-juega con la computadora?**

 **JEMMA-no, pero debe haber quedado en la mesita ratona y ella seguro la alcanzo. Y como nos ve usarla, quizás quiso hacer lo mismo**

 **FITZ-es un misterio como paso la pastacha a través del teclado** (la limpio) **listo, esperemos que ese haya sido el problema**

Cuando termino de armarla, encendió la computadora y esta funcionaba correctamente.

 **JEMMA-muchas gracias Fitz, cuanto te debo?**

 **FITZ-estás loca Simmons, no voy a cobrarte, solo quiero un beso de mi monita** (Jemma la acerco y Daisy apoyo sus manitos en la cara de Fitz y lo beso) **esa es la única paga que necesito**

Skye llegaba a casa.

 **SKYE-hey Fitz!**

 **FITZ-hola Skye, ya arregle todo, una pastacha que antes fue una masita bloqueaba todo**

 **SKYE- no culpen a Daisy, esa fui yo** (ambos la miraron sorprendidos) **es broma!**

 **JEMMA-ya me estaba preocupando**

 **SKYE-ignorare eso, te quedas a cenar?**

 **FITZ-gracias…pero otra vez será**

 **SKYE** -(asintió) **Fitz…yo…no sé cómo decirte esto, cuando…venia para acá…vi a Darcy de la mano con otro chico, no soy quien para juzgar quizás es su primo, pero…no actuaban como tales**

 **FITZ-lo sé, y no es su primo, es el tipo por el que me dejo…esta mañana**

 **SKYE-lo siento mucho Fitz** (lo abrazo) **si te sirve de consuelo…te mereces algo mejor, ya verás que encontraras una chica a tu nivel**

 **FITZ-gracias Skye, a ambas. Ya debo irme, tengo computadoras en casa que debo arreglar**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Como pasa el tiempo, Daisy crece rápido.

Pobre Fitz, espero que encuentre una chica a su medida.

El viernes subo el próximo capítulo.

Gracias por leer.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19

Desde antes de nacer las chicas le leían, y a medida que fue creciendo continuaron con la actividad para que Daisy aprendiera palabras y objetos.

 **SKYE-mama ya te tuvo mucho en brazos** (Jemma se la dio) **es mi turno. A ver hermosa…di ma-má** (la forma en que Skye pronunciaba mamá le provocaba risa a Daisy) **ya habrá tiempo**

Llegaron los 11 meses y Daisy hacia un par de semanas que ya caminaba sola. El momento en que perdió el miedo y se soltó de las manos de su familia fue memorable. Los cuatro estaban a su alrededor filmándola y alentándola para que siguiera.

Skye y Jemma la observaban desde la cocina, su niña camino hasta el sofá, acompañada por su fiel amigo, e intento subirse al sillon, pero perdió el equilibrio y su colita encontró el piso; pero el pañal como siempre amortiguo la caída.

Sin darse cuenta de la mirada protectora de sus madres, decidió volver a intentarlo, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Al parecer aun no era el momento para esa clase de aventura, rápidamente cambio de parecer y se dirigió a sus juguetes.

 **JEMMA-no falta mucho para que empiece a trepar los muebles**

 **SKYE-y ahí sí que nada estará a salvo**

Cuando Daisy vio que sus madres se acercaban, enseguida empezó a sonreír y estiro los bracitos para que la alzaran.

 **SKYE-pasas mucho tiempo en brazos muñequita**

 **JEMMA-te entiendo cielo…a mí también me gusta estar en esos brazos**

 **SKYE-claro que te gusta** (le beso la mejilla) **párate en la puerta y Daisy ira hasta ahí**

Daisy camino hasta Jemma, era un trayecto corto pero lentamente y con un poco de dificultad llego hasta su mamá.

 **JEMMA-eso es!** (la levanto en el aire y la bebita no paraba de reír) **ahora regresa con mami**

 **SKYE-y la ganadora de la carrera es Daisy!** (le levanto los bracitos en señal de triunfo)

La experiencia le había gustado y quería volver a intentarlo.

 **SKYE-muy bien ve de nuevo con mamá**

Con su voz y a su manera dijo su primera palabra: ma

 **JEMMA-oh dios! Dijo ma!** (se agacho a su lado)

 **SKYE-amor que increíble! A ver dilo de nuevo**

 **JEMMA-di ma**

 **DAISY** -(imito la expresión de Jemma) _**ma**_ (la abrazaron emocionadas)

 **JEMMA-su primera palabra Skye!**

 **SKYE-que alegría que dijo ma, tenía tanto miedo que dijera Lance**

Durante las siguiente semanas Daisy fue diciendo algunas palabras, muchas de ellas eran las que sus mamas le habían enseñado.

 **SKYE-tú te llamas Daisy** (la pequeña se señalaba)

 **JEMMA-es un perro** (lo señalo)

 **DAISY-** _ **peo**_

 **JEMMA-ya casi**

 **SKYE-di abuelo** (Coulson entraba del patio)

 **DAISY-** _ **abeo**_

 **COULSON-a partir de ahora soy abeo**

May bajaba las escaleras e iba a su encuentro.

 **SKYE-di ninja** (Daisy la miro confundida porque nunca había escuchado esa palabra)

 **MAY-te escuche. Ya sabe decir que va a cumplir un año?**

 **COULSON-si, tiene que aprender a decirlo con su dedo**

 **JEMMA-en eso estamos, pero no queremos presionarla demasiado**

 **SKYE-es una niña inteligente, lo aprenderá sin problemas**

La joven pareja estaba de compras en el supermercado, desde que empezó a hablar no paraba de nombrar los objetos que conocía y siempre estaba en búsqueda de nuevas palabras. El supermercado ofrecía una gran variedad de palabras, colores y formas.

Iba sentada en la sillita del carrito lo cual le facilitaba alcanzar los productos.

 **SKYE-mira Daisy…es una manzana roja** (enfatizo las palabras)

La pequeña la tomo en sus manos e intento llevársela a la boca.

 **JEMMA-no cielo, primero hay que lavarla** (puso la manzana en la bolsa con las demás) **toma** (le dio su amado monito y enseguida se llevó la cola a la boca)

 **SKYE-crees que si le mostramos un limón hará lo mismo?**

 **JEMMA-eso es cruel, no me parecen graciosos esos videos donde los bebe saborean un limón**

 **SKYE-es parte de la vida Jem, con solo una vez sabrán que ya nunca más deben comerlo,** **además las reacciones son graciosas** (Jemma la miro seria y Skye no dijo nada mas)

Doblaron en una estantería y su carrito choco con el de alguien más.

 **SHARON-hola! Pero si es el dúo dinámico con la pequeña batichica! Manejen con cuidado o póngale al carrito la pegatina de bebé a bordo**

 **SKYE-hola Sharon! Por cierto yo soy Batman**

 **JEMMA** -(revoleo los ojos) **como estas?**

 **SHARON-muy bien chicas** (saludo a Daisy) **como anda esta muñeca?**

 **JEMMA-ya aprendió sus primeras palabras**

 **SHARON-imagino que no pararas de hablar… igual que tu mami Skye**

 **DAISY-** _ **mami**_

 **SHARON-me dio la razón**

 **SKYE-ja ja ja** (rio seria) **como esta Steve?**

 **SHARON-muy bien, la semana pasada le dieron licencia, así que estuvimos juntos todo el tiempo**

 **JEMMA-me alegro mucho, y el trabajo?**

 **SHARON-mi trabajo en la oficina aburrido como siempre, pero es el que paga las cuentas, y el de artista va creciendo, voy a exponer muy pronto** (Skye quiso hablar pero esta la interrumpió) **si, tranquila…será en alguna de tus galerías**

 **SKYE-bien, porque sabes que no te cobrare, al menos hasta que te asientes bien**

 **SHARON-así pierdes dinero**

 **SKYE-el dinero no es todo en la vida** (Jemma sonrió orgullosa)

 **SHARON-gente como tu está en peligro de extinción, ya debo irme** (abrazo a ambas y le beso las mejillas a Daisy)

 **JEMMA-el sábado viene la pandilla a cenar, estas invitada**

 **SHARON-gracias, ahí estaré**

Mientras caminaban por el estacionamiento hacia su auto Skye decidió jugar con Daisy.

Tomaba envión con el carrito y luego subía sus pies, la bebita no paraba de reír y aplaudir.

 **SKYE-Jem súbete a la punta del carrito** (riendo se subió) **lista mi copiloto?** (miro a Daisy y esta sonrió) **1** (la bebe levanto su dedo) **2** (Skye le marco el numero con sus dedos) **3** (volvió a marcar el numero) **aquí vamos!**

Corrió unos pasos y luego levanto los pies, Daisy era un mar de risas, estaba feliz que sus mamás la acompañaban en ese nuevo juego.

De camino a casa Jemma le hizo a Skye una pequeña confesión.

 **JEMMA-cuando me contaste que habías conocido a Sharon y me hablabas de ella, de lo bonita y talentosa que era, debo admitir que estaba celosa** (Skye la miro sonriendo) **aun éramos amigas, no sabía cómo decirte que te amaba y temía que Sharon te robara**

 **SKYE-para serte honesta…apenas te mudaste yo no tuve ojos para nadie más, tu ocupabas todo el día mi mente y mi corazón, era imposible que me fijara en Sharon o en otra chica.**

 **JEMMA-aww amor! pero Sharon resulto ser hetero…por su propia seguridad**

 **SKYE** -(reía) **desde el primer día que vivimos bajo el mismo techo mi sexualidad cambio a: Jemmasexual**

 **JEMMA- y a mí no me gustan ni hombres ni mujeres, solo tú, creo que soy Skyesexual**

 **SKYE-jaja somos Skimmonssexual**

La noche del sábado estaba lista para ser disfrutada en familia o al menos con una parte de esta, Coulson y May decidieron salir, dejando solos a un grupo de niños a cargo de una beba.

Jemma estaba dándole el toque final a los platos que cenarían.

 **SKYE-ahora que soy madre creo que debería mejorar mis habilidades culinarias**

 **JEMMA-yo más bien diría empezar a tener habilidades culinarias**

 **SKYE-auch pero si…cierto**

 **JEMMA-empieza con algo sencillo, prepara la comida de Daisy**

 **SKYE-perfecto**

Justo cuando Skye terminaba de alimentar a Daisy el timbre sonó.

 **SKYE-yo voy** (abrió la puerta) **hola! Vinieron temprano**

 **BOBBI-estábamos en casa y no sabíamos que hacer**

 **SKYE-si claro, admitan que vinieron temprano para jugar con Daisy**

 **LANCE-atrapados** (entraron)

 **SKYE- recién termina de comer** (miro a Lance)

 **LANCE-ya aprendí la lección**

Unos minutos después de cerrar la puerta, el timbre volvió a sonar.

 **TRIPP-hola! Estaba aburrido y le dije a Fitz que me buscara**

 **SKYE-vinieron temprano por Daisy, nosotras dos ya no importamos más**

 **FITZ-nunca importaron**

 **SKYE-yo también te quiero Leopold** (este se dio vuelta y Skye riendo le saco la lengua)

Daisy era el centro de atención, todos le festejaban sus monerías, y la chiquita disfrutaba demostrando lo que había aprendido. A medida que los invitados iban llegando, Daisy les llevaba el cuento de los Looney Toons y a su manera se hacía entender para que le nombraran los personajes así ella los señalaba.

 **TRIPP-tu eres Daisy?**

 **DAISY-** _ **si**_

 **BOOBI-y cuantos años vas a cumplir?**

 **DAISY-** _ **1**_ (la pequeña lo marco con su dedo)

Un rato después el timbre volvió a sonar.

 **SHARON-no vine muy temprano o sí?**

 **SKYE-dime la verdad…viniste temprano por Daisy?** (le pregunto seria)

 **SHARON** -(no sabía cómo tomar la seriedad de Skye) **mmm si y no**

 **JEMMA-amor no la asustes, ella no está acostumbrada a como bromeamos nosotros**

 **SHARON** -(sonrió aliviada) **no sabía que decirte**

 **SKYE- tranquila, es probable que esta noche escuches que nos hablamos así, no te preocupes, todos nos queremos mucho pero desde siempre nos tratamos de esta manera**

 **SHARON-jaja de acuerdo** (colgó su chaqueta en el perchero)

En mitad de la cena Daisy se durmió.

 **JEMMA** -(la levanto en brazos) **ya regreso**

 **LANCE-te puedo acompañar?** (la pregunta tomo a todos por sorpresa)

 **JEMMA-claro**

Habitación de Daisy.

 **JEMMA-a mi puedes decirme por qué me acompañaste** (trataba de hacer dormir a su hija que durante el trayecto se había despabilado)

 **LANCE-me encantan los niños, quiero tener hijos con Bobbi, y verlas a ustedes me sirve para aprender**

 **JEMMA** -(logro calmarla) **y Bobbi que dice?**

 **LANCE-a ella también le gustan mucho los niños, pero nunca hablamos de tener propios. En el fondo siento que piensa que no estoy apto**

 **JEMMA-no seas tonto, no pienses eso, sabes bien que si Bobbi pensara que no eres apto para algo ya no estaría contigo o mucho menos habría renovado los votos. Quizás esta insegura, deja que el contacto con Daisy le ayude a abrirse** (la tapo)

 **LANCE-tienes toda la razón, deberías ser loquera Jemma**

 **JEMMA-si y chef también**

 **LANCE-una loquera que cuando se termina la sesión como medicina te da un cupcake**

 **JEMMA- que ocurrencia**

Minutos después…

 **SKYE-al fin bajaron, me estaba preocupando que hacías arriba con mi novia**

 **LANCE-intente seducirla pero me rechazo**

 **BOBBI-Skye te gustan las rubias?**

 **SKYE-salgamos en una cita Bobbi**

 **JEMMA-muy graciosas las dos** (se sentó junto a Skye)

 **FITZ-pero aun no respondieron por qué demoraron** (les pregunto con una sonrisa burlona)

 **JEMMA** -(revoleo los ojos) **Daisy estaba inquieta y tardo en volver a dormirse**

 **TRIPP-y tú?** (le pregunto serio a Lance)

 **LANCE-subí para ayudarle porque me inscribí para ser el niñero oficial de Daisy**

 **SKYE-no Hunter! De milagro puedes cuidar de ti mismo**

 **JEMMA-Skye! No digas eso**

 **LANCE-he cuidado de mí durante 25 años, puedo cuidarme otros 25**

 **TRIPP-y que harás cuando llegues a los 50?**

 **LANCE-tendré una crisis de la mediana edad y dejare a Bobbi por una mujer más joven**

 **BOBBI-y que te hace pensar eso? Quizás a los 40 yo tenga una crisis y te abandone por un hombre más joven, vigoroso y que no se quedó calvo**

La sala estallo en risas y aplausos.

 **FITZ-Hunter necesitas crema para la quemadura?**

 **JEMMA-volvieron a lo de antes**

 **LANCE-siempre podemos casarnos una tercera vez** (Bobbi sonrió y le beso la mejilla)

 **BOBBI-nos dimos cuenta que es algo natural en nuestra relación**

 **SHARON** -(reía tapándose la boca) **si hubiera sabido que están todos locos, lo habría pensado** **dos veces antes de venir** (dijo riendo)

 **SKYE-te advertí que tenemos un sentido del humor retorcido**

 **SHARON-si ya veo. Antes que me olvide** (miro a Jemma) **Skye me invito al cumpleaños de Daisy, pero no voy a poder asistir, en la oficina nos obligan a hacer cursos de capacitación, debo viajar a Boston la semana que viene, justo para el cumple de Daisy**

 **JEMMA-que pena Sharon**

 **SHARON-ni me lo digas, que planean hacer?**

 **JEMMA-Daisy aún no tiene amigos, así que trataremos de hacerlo lo más divertido posible entre nosotros**

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Están todas invitadas al cumpleaños de Daisy que se realizara en el próximo capítulo.

Gracias por leer.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20

El día había llegado…Daisy cumplía un año, a pesar que la pequeña no entendía que pasaba, disfrutaba de la atención especial que su familia le brindaba. Decidieron hacer la fiestita a la noche, con la familia directa y los amigos más cercanos, no querían llenar la casa de invitados para que Daisy no se sintiera inhibida o incomoda y pudiera disfrutar a pleno de su primer cumpleaños.

El primer regalo que abrió era de sus madres, estas le regalaron un carrito donde él bebé se sienta y se lo lleva a pasear, y el día de mañana se convierte en un triciclo, el motivo del carrito era en alusión a su nombre; en el frente estaba la cara de Daisy; la novia de Donald. La beba estaba encantada con el regalo y era muy difícil bajarla del juguete. El segundo obsequio era de parte de Coulson y May, le regalaron un canasto lleno de bloques para armar por color, forma y tamaño, tomaba algunos de los bloques y los cargaba en el canastito del carrito y pedía que la llevaran a pasear, todos se turnaban para pasearla.

Desde temprano Jemma estaba en la cocina dándole los últimos retoques al pastel de cumpleaños y a los cupcakes que los invitados se llevarían a casa como recuerdo de la fiesta.

 **JEMMA-Skye no!** (le corrió la mano) **en la heladera hay azúcar rodada que sobro, cómetela**

 **SKYE-azúcar azúcar** (la buscaba en la heladera) **aquí esta**

 **JEMMA-préstame atención, quiero hablarte de algo**

 **SKYE-** (se chupaba los dedos) **te escucho**

 **JEMMA-quiero que apoyes a Lance con su idea de cuidar a Daisy**

 **SKYE-claro que lo apoyo, me parece genial que quiera cuidarla, solo me gusta molestarlo**

 **JEMMA-bien, porque él es el payaso del grupo y olvidamos tomarlo en serio**

 **SKYE-y a que viene esto?**

 **JEMMA-el otro día cuando subió conmigo me confió que está muy entusiasmado con tener hijos pero siente que Bobbi no lo ve apto o que quizás ella no quiere tener**

 **SKYE** -(se terminó el azúcar) **entiendo, le mostrare mi apoyo**

 **JEMMA-bueno, yo hablare con Bobbi**

Como Jemma se encargó del pastel, Skye adorno la sala con globos de colores y colgó guirnaldas que formaban la palabra feliz cumpleaños. Cuando terminaron con las decoraciones, llevaron a Daisy a pasear por Central Park, la pequeña iba cómodamente sentada en su carrito de la Pata Daisy disfrutando del paisaje. Skye y Jemma caminaban sin prisa con sus manos entrelazadas, la morocha llevaba de la correa a Tristán y la rubiecita empujaba el carrito. Era un día hermoso y se prestaba para disfrutarlo a pleno.

 **SKYE-tu primer picnic**

 **JEMMA-di pic**

 **DAISY-** _ **pic**_ (respondió rápidamente)

 **JEMMA-nic**

 **DAISY-** _ **nic**_

 **JEMMA-pic nic**

 **DAYSI-** _ **pini**_ (ambas sonrieron)

Mientras comían, jugaban con las palabras o le señalaban y nombraban objetos nuevos.

Tiempo después regresaron a casa para preparar a la agasajada.

Los primeros en llegar como siempre fueron Lance y Bobbi, y traían entre ambos un paquete enorme.

 **SKYE-wow! Que tienen ahí?**

 **BOBBI-espera y veras** (pusieron el paquete en el suelo)

 **LANCE-en la tienda no lo envolvieron y tuvimos que hacerlo nosotros, fue un dolor de cabeza**

 **JEMMA-** (traía de la mano a la cumpleañera) **mira lo que trajeron para ti**

La pareja saludo a Daisy y luego la bajaron para que abriera su obsequio, lógicamente la ayudaron.

Los ojitos no le alcanzaban para apreciar todo el regalo, estaba sorprendida y no sabía que hacer primero.

El presente era un puff en forma de Minion, personaje que a Daisy le gustaba mucho; y a sus madres también claro.

 **SKYE-es increíble!** (la tomo en brazos y la sentó sobre el puff)

A la pequeña le gustaba porque era blandito y se hundía donde ella se apoyaba.

 **JEMMA-cuando termina la mamadera al medio día siempre le da sueño, este puff es perfecto para que tome una siesta**

 **LANCE-casi que compro uno para nosotros**

 **BOBBI-te gusto hermosa?**

 **DAISY-** _ **si**_ (asintió fervientemente)

Los siguientes en llegar fueron Tripp y Fitz.

 **FITZ-te dije que me buscaras más temprano, nos ganaron otra vez**

 **LANCE-vinimos temprano porque somos sus tíos favoritos**

 **TRIPP-luego seguimos con esta charla** (ambos se acercaron a la beba) **feliz cumpleaños chiquita!**

 **FITZ-feliz cumpleaños monita! Esto es para ti**

Daisy tenía a sus pies otro gran paquete para descubrir.

 **FITZ-lo compramos juntos**

 **SKYE-como una linda pareja gay** (bromeo)

 **JEMMA-no empiecen**

El regalo de sus tíos era una caminadora de colores llamativos y con muchos botones y teclas que hacían ruido o reproducían una alegre música.

 **TRIPP-si bien ya camina, le sirve para seguir practicando**

 **SKYE-si, es perfecta**

 **FITZ** -(se sentó en el puff) **esta espectacular, esta noche me quedo a dormir aquí**

 **SKYE-a ver yo también quiero probarlo** (se acomodó a su lado)

 **LANCE-hagan lugar** (los tres cabían perfectamente)

 **BOBBI** -(miro a Jemma) **y tu decías que Daisy no iba a tener niños para jugar**

 **JEMMA-ya veo que me equivoque** (Daisy estaba entretenida haciendo ruido)

 **TRIPP-sonrían** (apunto a los tres con su celular) **la primera foto de la noche, sentémonos todos**

Los seis se amontonaron en el puff, Bobbi sostenía a Daisy y Tripp estiro los brazos para tomar la foto.

 **SKYE-una selfie como la de Ellen**

 **TRIPP-listo** (la foto salió estupenda Daisy sonreía a mas no poder y hasta se veía parte del minion)

 **FITZ-donde están Coulson y May?**

 **SKYE-fueron a buscar la comida, le prohibí a Coulson que cocine, quiero que por hoy no trabaje**

Mientras esperaban el regreso de Coulson y May todos jugaban con Daisy.

 **LANCE** -(la llevaba en su carrito) **permiso pip pip, pip pip**

 **DAISY-** _ **pip pip, pip pip**_

 **SKYE-habrán paso para los corredores…el niñero Lance y su copiloto Daisy Johnson** (Lance la miro y sonrió)

 **JEMMA-Bobbi me ayudas en la cocina?**

 **BOBBI-claro**

 **JEMMA-yo no debería meterme, pero…se lo nota a Lance muy entusiasmado** (dejo la oración sin terminar)

 **BOBBI-si lo sé, estos días estuvimos hablando de eso, yo quiero tener hijos con él, pero no ahora, somos jóvenes tenemos tiempo, además estoy en el mejor momento de mi carrera, May me dio una gran oportunidad y quiero aprovecharla al máximo. Cuando sea madre quiero dedicarme completamente a mi bebé, no quiero ser esas mamás modernas que tienen hijos por moda y trabajan todo el día y lo dejan en manos de una niñera**

 **JEMMA-muy cierto y el que dice?**

 **BOBBI-está de acuerdo, es consiente que una cosa es cuidar unas horas un bebé donde solo juegas con él y otra es convertirte en padre** (Jemma asintió) **por ahora si nos dejan podemos aprender cuidando a Daisy**

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) **por supuesto**

Disfrutaron la cena, pero no había dudas que todos se guardaron lugar para probar el pastel.

Cuando Jemma llevo a la mesa la torta, los adultos estaban más sorprendidos que Daisy.

El pastel era de tres pisos cubierto de fondant blanco y rosado, finalizando en un cupcake con el número 1 encima, cada piso estaba delicadamente unido con un moño rosado y decoraban el pastel pequeñas florcitas de azúcar rodada. Sobre el piso de la torta había 5 cubos rosados que contenían letras blancas formando Daisy.

 **BOBBI-wow Jemma…tu hiciste este pastel?**

 **JEMMA- si, estuve una semana torturando al maestro pastelero del Hub para que me enseñara como hacerlo, ya que nunca hice algo tan grande**

Antes de cortar la torta, le cantaron el feliz cumpleaños y apago su primera velita, por supuesto que lo que no falto esa noche fueron fotos, Daisy sola con el pastel, con sus mamás, con su tía y su abuelo, con los cuatro, con cada uno de sus tíos, con todos, las combinaciones eran varias.

 **FITZ** -(no dejaba de mirar el pastel) **te quedo increíble**

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió orgullosa) **gracias, espero que sepa tan bien como se ve** (cortaba las porciones)

 **MAY-seguro que si**

 **JEMMA-la hice liviana para que Daisy pueda comerla sin problemas**

 **LANCE** -(tenía la boca llena) **mmm esta deliciosa**

 **COULSON-Jemma…cocinas exquisito, pero esto esta…para chuparse los dedos**

El pastel estaba delicioso y si no hubieran tenido control lo habrían comido todo.

 **SKYE-ay dios** (se reclino en la silla) **no me puedo mover**

 **JEMMA** -(le acaricio una mejilla) **amor comiste mucho pastel**

 **SKYE** -(asintió) **pero no me arrepiento de nada**

 **FITZ-yo tampoco puedo moverme, creo que tendré que quedarme y dormir en el puff**

 **LANCE-solo pídelo y te regalaremos uno**

 **FITZ-regálenme uno**

 **LANCE-eres un adulto Fitz cómpratelo tú mismo**

Todos estaban quietos en sus lugares.

 **COULSON-no van a terminar la noche en un hospital verdad?**

 **TRIPP-claro que no**

 **MAY-y luego dicen que la juventud es más resistente, mírennos a los dos, estamos perfectos**

 **SKYE-eso es porque él es un agente secreto y tú eres una ninja** (todos reían)

El regalo para los invitados al momento de retirarse era un cupcake igual al de la torta, enlazado a este había una tarjeta con la foto de Daisy y la fecha del cumpleaños. Cuando la fiesta llego a su fin, era momento de acomodar, pero no había ganas, ya lo harían por la mañana.

Coulson y May se despidieron y subieron a su habitación. Jemma había hecho dormir a Daisy y cuando bajo Skye seguía sentada.

 **JEMMA-cielo estas bien? Tienes que vomitar?**

 **SKYE-no no, estoy bien, es solo que estoy pesada, creo que esta noche perdí todos mis abdominales** (se tocaba la panza)

 **JEMMA** -(le hablo sensualmente al oído) **puedo ayudarte a que los recuperes**

 **SKYE-me gusta esa idea, pero a partir de mañana** (le dio un beso) **La princesa se durmió pronto?**

 **JEMMA-sin demorar, estaba agotada** (amontonaba los juguetes en un lugar para que no estorbaran)

Lentamente Skye se levantó y fue hasta Jemma y la abrazo por la cintura.

 **SKYE-estaba pensando…como cambio mi vida en este tiempo**

 **JEMMA** -(enlazo sus manos detrás de su nuca) **hace poco más de un año que esta historia comenzó y nunca habría imaginado que ahora mismo estaría en tus brazos**

 **SKYE-yo nunca imagine que sería mamá junto a la mujer de mis sueños** (suavemente se mecían de un lado a otro)

 **JEMMA-desde que llegue a esta casa soy la persona más feliz del mundo** (la beso) **te amo** (acomodo su cabeza en su pecho)

 **SKYE-te amo** (le beso la frente)

Bailaban con la música que sus corazones reproducían, disfrutando de un momento a solas, rememorando en silencio el maravilloso año que habían vivido y seguirían viviendo.

 **SKYE-amor** (Jemma levanto la cabeza) **no quiero arruinar el momento…pero es todo el movimiento que puedo hacer por esta noche**

 **JEMMA** -(reía) **claro cielo, vamos a descansar**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Disfrutaron del cumpleaños? No sé ustedes, pero yo también quiero un puff en forma de Minion.

Quedan solo seis capítulos, aún hay mucho para contar, no solo de los personajes principales, sino también del resto.

Gracias por leer.


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21

Tiempo después.

May había comprado nuevos materiales para el gimnasio, los cuales venían en una caja de cartón, que ahora le pertenecía a Daisy, la pequeña jugaba alegremente dentro de esta.

 **JEMMA-mírala…tiene un sinfín de juguetes y ella se entretiene con una caja de cartón** (Skye la miraba y sonreía) **quien está dentro de esa caja?** (Jemma se acercó a Daisy) **Tristán?**

 **DAISY-** _ **no**_

 **JEMMA- Daisy?**

 **DAISY-** _ **si**_ (sonriendo asomo la cabeza)

 **JEMMA-que haces hermosa?**

 **DAISY-** _ **Lola**_

 **JEMMA-ya veo…Coulson te dejo manejarla?** (la bebe asintió) **te gusta Lola?**

 **DAISY-** _ **si**_

Daisy agarro las manos de su mamá pidiéndole que entrara con ella.

 **JEMMA-** (arrastro la caja cerca del sofá, se sentó en este y metió las piernas dentro de la caja) **vamos a pasear**

 **DAISY-** _ **pip pip**_

Luego de un rato de risas y juegos Skye termino de lavar los platos y busco a Daisy para bañarla.

 **SKYE-** (la saco de la caja) **vamos a bañarte cielo** (la tomo en brazos)

 **DAISY-no, Lola** (quería seguir jugando dentro de esta)

 **SKYE-acabo de tener una idea, amor puedes bañarla?** (Jemma tomo a Daisy)

 **JEMMA-claro, que vas a hacer?**

 **SKYE-voy a transformar esa caja en Lola**

 **JEMMA-que genial idea cielo**

 **SKYE-quiero aprovechar la hora del baño y la siesta así ella no ve que hago**

 **JEMMA-bueno amor**

Durante el tiempo que la casa estuvo silenciosa Skye aprovecho para trabajar en su idea.

Utilizo pintura para cartón no toxica y de secado rápido y pinto la caja de blanco, una vez que estuvo seca, dibujo con sharpie el exterior de Lola, el frente, los costados con las ruedas y la parte trasera, adentro dibujo un volante y el asiento.

 **JEMMA-quedo hermosa!**

 **SKYE-gracias**

 **JEMMA-sabes que más puedes agregarle?** (Skye la miro pensativa) **ata un hilo grueso alrededor de la caja así la podemos llevar a pasear por aquí adentro**

 **SKYE-buena idea Jem**

Cuando Daisy despertó de su siesta la llevaron a la sala y dejaron que examinara la caja.

 **SKYE-te gusta?**

 **DAISY-** _ **si**_ (miraba adentro)

 **JEMMA-quieres ir a pasear?**

 **DAISY-ahora no** (camino hasta los bloques)

 **SKYE** -(reía) **estuvo jugando tres días con la caja, justo hoy ya no le interesa**

 **JEMMA-niños amor** (la abrazo por la cintura)

 **SKYE-jaja sí, me encanta que tenga esta personalidad, ya le va a volver a interesar y sino Coulson puede ponerla en su habitación**

Una semana después.

Daisy jugaba con la caminadora, porque mientras la empujaba por toda la casa el aparato reproducía música.

 **COULSON** -(llegaba a casa) **hola Daisy!** (la chiquita fue al encuentro con la caminadora) **no te cansas de caminar tanto**

 **DAISY-** _ **hola abuelo, no**_

 **SKYE-esta pronta a ser un desastre andante** (cerro su laptop)

 **COULSON-no vayas tan rápido o tendremos que poner semáforos** (la nena sonrió con picardía y siguió su camino)

 **SKYE-que compraste?**

 **COULSON** -(abrió el envoltorio) **una corbata**

 **SKYE-claro…como tienes tan pocas**

 **COULSON-ya sabes que tengo corbatas para distintos momentos, la compre para esta noche**

 **SKYE- es verdad, es el cumpleaños de uno de tus compañeros de secundaria**

 **COULSON-cumple 50 años y su familia planeo una fiesta sorpresa, toda la clase estará presente**

 **SKYE-quisiera poder ir para ver a May bailando y siendo sociable**

 **COULSON** -(rio) **tendrán toda la casa para ustedes**

 **SKYE-sip** (se escuchó el quejido del perro) **ay no, volvió a pisarle la cola** (fue a ver lo sucedido)

Cuando Jemma regreso de su trabajo Skye le conto su idea.

 **SKYE-que te parece si hoy salimos solo nosotras dos y dejamos a Pinky y Cerebro a cargo de Daisy?**

 **JEMMA-Lance y Bobbi?** (Skye asintió) **estoy de acuerdo. Quien sería Pinky?**

 **SKYE-tu quien crees? Qué bueno que estuviste de acuerdo porque hace un rato los llame y aceptaron encantados**

 **JEMMA- y que tienes planeado para hoy?**

 **SKYE-mmm sorpresa** (la tomo de la cintura y la beso)

A la hora acordada Lance y Bobbi llegaron, los primeros en partir fueron Coulson y May.

 **JEMMA-una cosa más, que no juegue con la computadora y mucho menos con los celulares**

 **BOBBI-entiendo, no se preocupen. Me parece perfecto que aún no la expongan a la tecnología**

 **SKYE-ya tendrá tiempo de grande, además ya es suficiente cuando nos ve a nosotros en la computadora. Por cierto…no se les ocurra tener sexo en nuestra habitación**

 **LANCE-por quien nos tomas? El sofá estaría bien?**

 **SKYE** -(revoleo los ojos) **solo…no tengan sexo** (Lance y Bobbi no paraban de reír)

Luego de todas las explicaciones del caso, Skye y Jemma saludaron a su hija y se fueron.

Skye conducía en silencio.

 **JEMMA-estas callada**

 **SKYE-si…es solo que pensaba en todo**

 **JEMMA-amor estará bien**

 **SKYE-claro, no creo lo contrario, es que se me hace raro salir sin ella**

 **JEMMA-si, a mí también, pero…una noche para nosotras no nos viene nada mal** (Skye la miro y sonrió)

La primera sorpresa era que Skye había reservado una mesa en el restaurant donde tuvieron su primera cita.

 **SKYE-como esta es nuestra segunda cita oficial…pensé en regresar aquí**

 **JEMMA-me encanta, volver aquí me trae buenos recuerdos**

 **SKYE-a mí también…la comida es deliciosa** (dijo en broma)

Skye había reservado en la segunda planta, en esa parte las mesas estaban divididas por paneles y el sillón curvo permitía que las chicas se sentaran bien cerca una de la otra, en si era muy íntimo y tranquilo.

 **JEMMA-todo es fantástico, es una sorpresa hermosa**

 **SKYE-como salíamos solo nosotras quise que fuera algo distinto, romántico, que lo aprovechemos al máximo** (la beso) **y aún hay mas**

 **JEMMA** -(la miro sorprendida) **dime**

 **SKYE-si te lo cuento ya no es sorpresa**

 **JEMMA** -(sonreía embelesada) **eres la última gran romántica**

El mozo llego con las bebidas y la comida.

 **JEMMA-déjame consentirte también** (le sirvió la bebida)

 **SKYE-quiero hacer un brindis…por nuestra hermosa hija y por nosotras compartiendo este momento** (Jemma brindo con su copa y la beso)

Casa de Daisy.

Lance estaba encorvado agarrando el manubrio del triciclo, junto a él estaba Daisy dentro de Lola de cartón y unos pasos más adelante Bobbi sostenía en sus manos la cuerda atada a la caja.

 **BOBBI-en sus marcas…uno** (Daisy señalo con su dedo) **dos…tres…largaron!**

El juego consistía en una pequeña carrera por la amplia sala, ninguno de los dos corría, ambos caminaban normalmente, pero las risas más el alboroto del juego le hacían creer a Daisy que iba a toda velocidad. Lance se quedó unos pasos atrás para darle por ganada la carrera a las chicas.

 **LANCE-oh no! Daisy me ganaste!**

 **BOBBI-la gran ganadora!** (la tomo en brazos y le cubrió ambas mejillas con besos) **pero esta corredora ya tendría que estar durmiendo**

 **LANCE-sí, pero la muy traviesa esta desvelada**

 **BOBBI-aun no es tarde, pero la subiré igual**

 **LANCE-te acompaño**

Lance se acomodó en el puff mientras Bobbi hacia dormir a Daisy.

 **LANCE-me llego un mensaje de Skye, quiere saber cómo va todo**

Le respondió el mensaje diciéndole que todo estaba bien y adjunto una selfie de el en el puff.

 **SKYE** -(leía el mensaje) **"Bobbi está haciendo dormir a la reina y yo me siento un rey" mira la foto**

 **JEMMA-jaja nuestra hija está en buenas manos**

La cita resulto un éxito, las chicas se sentían nuevamente como dos adolescentes.

 **JEMMA-el auto queda en la otra dirección**

 **SKYE-lo sé, pero quiero caminar, luego lo buscamos**

 **JEMMA-caminar tiene algo que ver con la segunda sorpresa?**

 **SKYE-si, lista para la próxima aventura?**

 **JEMMA-por supuesto** (entrelazo su mano con la de Skye y se dejó guiar por esta) **quiero contarte una idea que tengo, porque necesito escuchar tu opinión**

 **SKYE-te escucho amor**

 **JEMMA-amo mi trabajo en el Hub, pero no quiero ser mesera toda mi vida, y como soy buena cocinando cupcakes y pasteles, pensé…en…poner mi propia tienda de cupcakes**

 **SKYE-es una idea increíblemente deliciosa** (Jemma sonrió) **y tienes todo mi apoyo** (la abrazo por la cintura)

 **JEMMA** - **gracias cielo, es un pensamiento a futuro, aun es una idea sin forma, porque hay que encontrar un establecimiento** (Skye la interrumpió)

 **SKYE-habla con los tres chiflados, encontraran una tienda vacía para alquilar o comprar en segundos**

 **JEMMA- es verdad, también pensaba que para no dejar a Pepper por completo puedo darle cupcakes para que los venda**

 **SKYE-si, buena idea. Llegamos** (se detuvieron frente a la entrada de Central Park)

 **JEMMA-Skye no quiero caminar por el parque de noche**

 **SKYE-tranquila, yo te protejo o te olvidas que soy una súper heroína?**

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) **de acuerdo vamos**

Caminaban por los senderos y al llegar al punto clave de la sorpresa Skye le cubrió los ojos.

 **SKYE-yo te guio, bien…ábrelos**

Cuando Jemma abrió los ojos vio que tenía frente a ella una hermosa calesa blanca, tirada por un caballo.

 **SKYE-Sorpresa! desde que vives aquí nunca has paseado de noche en una calesa por Central Park, creí que esta era la noche perfecta para eso**

 **JEMMA-** (su mirada estaba llena de adoración) **me encanta!** (se colgó a su cuello y la beso)

 **COCHERO-señoritas permítanme** (ayudo a ambas a subir y luego dio comienzo al paseo)

El asiento de la calesa era amplio, pero ellas se acurrucaron en el medio, no se notaba donde empezaba una y terminaba la otra.

 **JEMMA** -(miraba la noche estrellada sobre ellas) **es hermosa**

 **SKYE-tu eres hermosa**

 **JEMMA-tú lo eres más, no tienes idea cuanto te amo**

 **SKYE-te amo mucho mucho preciosa**

Era un beso delicado y profundo, ambas se sentían como aquella primera vez que se besaron, en realidad fuera un beso pequeño o uno como el que estaban compartiendo, siempre sentían como que era la primera vez que sus labios se tocaban.

Un rato después Skye y Jemma fueron sacadas de su burbuja cuando el paseo llego a su fin.

 **SKYE-ya no hay más sorpresas, si gustas podemos seguir disfrutando de la noche, aunque estoy segura que al igual que yo quieres regresar con Daisy**

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) **todo fue maravilloso, es la mejor cita que he tenido en mi vida, pero mi lado maternal quiere regresar a casa**

 **SKYE-regresemos entonces**

Cuando llegaron a casa fueron recibidas por Bobbi que miraba televisión.

 **BOBBI-** (hablaba bajo) **como les fue en su cita**

 **SKYE-excelente, y ustedes?**

 **JEMMA-no les dio mucho trabajo o sí?**

 **BOBBI-para nada, es una niña encantadora** (les señalo a donde estaba Daisy)

La pequeña dormía profundamente sobre la colchoneta de yoga de Skye, su espalda presionada contra la de Tristán.

 **JEMMA-aww es una imagen hermosa** (les tomo una foto)

 **BOBBI-estuve un rato intentando que se durmiera en su cunita así que la baje aquí y luego se durmió por sus propios medios**

 **SKYE-después la subimos, por cierto y Lance?**

 **BOBBI-está arriba dormido en el puff**

 **SKYE-este es el momento que espere toda mi vida**

 **JEMMA-no Skye no le hagas nada**

 **SKYE-tranquila amor, descuida Bobbi no le hare nada grave**

 **BOBBI-no te quejes si él se desquita**

 **SKYE-si, tienes razón, solo lo despertare**

Subió hasta el cuarto de Daisy y cerró la puerta, se agacho a su lado y se acercó a su oído.

 **SKYE-LANCE** (se despertó sobresaltado y se cayó del puff)

 **LANCE** -(Skye no paraba de reír) **la venganza será terrible**

 **SKYE-no te hice nada solo te desperté**

Cuando bajaban la escalera Lance tomo a Skye por sorpresa.

 **LANCE** -(se detuvo en mitad de las escaleras) **casi me olvido, no quisimos interrumpirlas, pero…Daisy canto toda la noche**

 **SKYE** -(se puso seria) **que?! Al menos la filmaron?!**

 **LANCE-** (se echó a reír) **te agarre!**

 **SKYE** -(continuaron bajando) **felicitaciones me agarraste bien**

Con mucho cuidado Skye subió a Daisy, la beba ni se dio cuenta, dormía como un tronco igual que esta. Mientras Lance y Bobbi juntaban sus cosas, Coulson y May regresaron.

 **JEMMA-hola, como estuvo la fiesta?**

 **COULSON-la pasamos muy bien, bailamos toda la noche**

 **MAY-habría dado lo que fuera por tener un par de chatitas**

 **SKYE** -(bajaba) **como manejaste lo de sonreír?**

 **MAY-me duele la cara**

Lance y Bobbi se despidieron y ambas parejas compartieron detalles de su salida.

Unos minutos después la casa volvía a estar en silencio.

Las chicas estaban en su habitación.

 **JEMMA-no tengo sueño, estoy desvelada** (se quitaba los aros y los guardaba en su respectivo estuche) **me ayudas?** (le señalo su espalda)

 **SKYE** -(lentamente le bajo el cierre del vestido) **yo tampoco tengo sueño** (le beso un hombro)

 **JEMMA** -(giró) **déjame que te devuelva todas las atenciones que tuviste hoy conmigo** (con ambas manos le bajo los breteles del vestido)

 **SKYE** -(sonreía con picardía) **soy toda tuya amor**

Tres días despues después.

Cuando comenzó a caminar, Coulson tomo precauciones y también cerro la parte superior de la escalera.

Desde el primer día que dio sus primeros pasos, todo en la casa corría el riesgo de ser alcanzado y muy probablemente arrojado al suelo. Así sucedió con la taza favorita de May, claro que esta no se molestó.

 **MAY-es solo una taza** (juntaba los pedacitos del piso)

 **SKYE-si hubiera sido yo ahora mismo me estarías torturando con algún dispositivo ninja**

 **JEMMA-te comprare una nueva**

 **MAY-no te preocupes, y si hubieras sido tú…ahora mismo estarías haciendo 50 lagartijas**

Jemma escucho que su celular sonaba, se sorprendió al ver de quien era la llamada.

 **JEMMA** -(estaba seria) **es… el número de mi padre** (se hizo silencio) **hola Charles**

 **CHARLES-hola hija, como has estado? Y dime papá**

 **JEMMA-estuve y estoy muy bien, ustedes?**

 **CHARLES-mejor así, estamos ocupados como siempre. Como está tu trabajo? Sigues siendo camarera en el Hub?**

 **JEMMA** -(revoleo los ojos) **si Charles, sigo siendo mesera** (Skye contuvo las ganas de gritarle a Charles)

Mientras hablaba con su padre Jemma recordó una charla que tuvo con Skye, cuando Daisy había nacido.

 **JEMMA-hay algo muy importante que quiero contarte**

 **CHARLES-te escucho**

 **JEMMA-estoy en pareja con Skye y tenemos una hija de un año y medio** (Skye aguanto la respiración esperando la respuesta)

 **CHARLES-** (reía a carcajadas) **hija siempre fuiste tan graciosa, debo irme, tu madre te manda saludos**

 **JEMMA-seguro que sí, adiós** (corto la comunicación) **fue la llamada más sociable que hemos tenido**

 **SKYE-estas bien?**

 **JEMMA-si, hace tiempo supere el hecho que me hayan excluido de su vida y yo a ellos de la mía**

 **COULSON-y no te creyó cuando le contaste de ustedes y de Daisy?** (la miro extrañado)

 **JEMMA** -(negó con la cabeza) **pero el día de mañana no pueden decir que no les conté**

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Gracias por leer.


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 22

Twist and Shout sonaba en toda la casa y Jemma bailaba alocadamente, tenía tomada de las manos a Daisy, y esta bailaba sin parar arriba de la mesada, la pequeña levantaba sus pies y se sacudía imitando los raros movimientos de su mamá, porque Jemma no formaba una coreografía, cantaba y se movía agitadamente siguiendo el frenético ritmo de la canción.

Estaban solas en casa, y debido a la música tan alta ninguna escucho que Skye entraba.

Siguiendo las risas, llego hasta la cocina y vio a su siempre formal y correcta novia; despeinada y riendo a carcajadas con Daisy.

Cuando la canción termino, ambas notaron la presencia de Skye.

 **SKYE** -(las filmaba con su celular) **por favor no detengan el show por mi**

 **DAISY-mami!** (camino por la mesada hasta Skye)

 **JEMMA-hola amor, nos filmaste?** (se acomodaba su cabello)

 **SKYE-claro** (miro a Daisy) **serán muy famosas en youtube**

 **JEMMA-que?! No Skye!**

 **SKYE-ups** (Jemma le quito el teléfono y vio que estaba apagado) **te engañe, cuando lo saque para filmarlas vi que estaba apagado, me debo haber olvidado de cargarlo**

 **DAISY-volvamos a bailar** (aplaudió)

 **JEMMA-en otro momento cielo, ahora necesito descansar** (la bajo de la mesada)

 **DAISY-voy afuera**

 **SKYE-es la escena más inglesa que he visto** (la tomo de las mejillas) **tu bailando una canción de los Beatles con una remera del Doctor Who**

 **JEMMA-que puedo decir…soy un estereotipo andante** (la beso) **conseguiste todo?**

 **SKYE-ah sí, deje las bolsas en la mesa de la sala**

En el patio Daisy jugaba con Tristán, lo paseaba en su cochecito por todo el jardín.

 **JEMMA-crees que el perro está arrepentido de haberse hecho amigo de Daisy?** (guardaba las verduras en la heladera)

 **SKYE-por qué?** (miro hacia afuera) **jaja si no le gustara ya se habría escapado**

Más tarde ese día Coulson pulía a Lola y Daisy lo acompañaba sentada en el asiento del conductor, la pequeña movía el volante fingiendo que manejaba.

 **SKYE-AC que estas escuchando?**

 **COULSON-Neil Sedaka**

 **SKYE-un tipo muerto de los años 30?** (le pregunto en tono burlón)

 **COULSON-es de fines de los 50 y sigue con vida**

 **SKYE-como sea, acaso quieres arruinar los finos oídos de mi hija?**

 **COULSON-como si Def Leppard fuera mejor**

 **SKYE-pff claro, al menos tienen buenos solos de guitarra** (Skye tocaba una guitarra al aire y Daisy la imito) **lo ves… le encanta** (Phill revoleo los ojos)

Coulson se agacho para pulir el cromado del paragolpes del frente y Skye le hizo señas a Daisy para que hiciera sonar la bocina, Coulson se asustó y madre e hija no paraban de reír.

 **COULSON** -(le pegaba con la franela) **crece de una vez o tomare medidas serias** (tomo la laca en aerosol y le apunto)

 **SKYE-cuidado donde apuntas hay una niña inocente**

 **COULSON-no es tan inocente, tiene la cara de Jemma y tu personalidad**

 **SKYE-o sea que es perfecta** (AC regreso al frente del auto) **lista para venir conmigo?**

 **DAISY-yo…manejo**

 **SKYE-jaja otro día linda** (la tomo en brazos y la bajo)

 **DAISY-adiós abuelo** (le dio un beso)

 **SKYE-te tiene absolutamente dominado** (Coulson sonreía) **nos vemos AC**

En una de las galerías Skye se cruzó con Victoria Hand.

 **VICTORIA-buenas tardes Skye** (le dio la mano)

 **SKYE-Victoria, como le va?**

 **VICTORIA-muy bien como siempre** (miro a la pequeña que estaba en brazos de Skye) **hola Daisy**

 **DAISY-hola** (la nena estiro la mano imitando el gesto de ambas y Victoria le devolvió el saludo)

 **VICTORIA-me agrada tu hija**

 **SKYE-y usted le agrada a ella** (Victoria sonrió y se marchó) **de verdad te agrado?**

 **DAISY** -(asintió) **su pelo rojo**

 **SKYE-oh si el pelo, es raro, como el de una bruja** (la nena la miro sorprendida) **pero no tengas miedo…yo soy una súper heroína y te protejo**

 **DAISY-vuelas?**

 **SKYE-solo cuando me pongo mi capa, así que ahora no puedo, pero…tu si** (la levantaba en el aire)

Caminaban hacia el auto cuando una voz las detuvo.

 **SKYE** -(giro) **Natasha…hola**

 **NATASHA-hola Skye** (se acercó) **ha pasado tiempo, te ves muy bien como siempre** (la devoro con la mirada)

 **SKYE-tu…también**

 **NATASHA-y esta niña tan linda?**

 **SKYE-es mi hija Daisy**

 **NATASHA** -(la miro sorprendida) **hija? Wow quien diría que Skye la rompecorazones de Nueva York se convertiría en madre**

 **SKYE-** (sonrió con nerviosismo) **vamos no digas eso, además ya quedo bien en el pasado, no cambio esta vida por nada del mundo** (le dio un beso a Daisy)

 **NATASHA-hola Daisy** (se acercó y esta escondió la cara en el cuello de su mamá)

 **SKYE-cuando tiene sueño hace eso**

 **NATASHA-descuida la entiendo, y mmm a quien dejaste embarazada?** (le pregunto en broma)

 **SKYE-Jemma y yo estamos juntas y hace dos años que tenemos a esta hermosura**

 **NATASHA-con Jemma, vaya nunca lo habría imaginado**

 **SKYE-eres la primera**

 **NATASHA-cuando te vi pensé en invitarte a mi cuarto de hotel, tomar un café y ponernos al día, pero veo que no será posible**

 **SKYE-no, estas aquí de paseo?**

 **NATASHA-si, sigo viviendo en Portugal, pero viaje a Nueva York por negocios, hoy es mi último día aquí**

 **SKYE** -(trato de ocultar su alivio) **bueno en ese caso…que tengas un buen viaje**

 **NATASHA-gracias** (se acercó para abrazarla pero Skye le extendió la mano) **felicitaciones por** **tu nueva vida, saluda a Jemma de mi parte** (el saludo fue sincero)

 **SKYE-gracias, así lo hare** (Natasha saludo a Daisy pero esta volvió a esconder la cara)

Luego de despedirse llegaron al auto.

 **SKYE** -(la sujetaba a su sillita) **por qué no la saludaste?**

 **DAISY-no me gusto** (le hizo puchero)

 **SKYE** -(sonrió) **mami va a estar muy orgullosa de ti**

Durante la cena Jemma comentaba que los hermanos Koenig le habían encontrado un salón en una buena ubicación.

 **MAY-cuando dejaras el Hub?**

 **JEMMA-no quiero dejarlo tan pronto, pero debo hacerlo para empezar a comprar todo lo que necesito para el negocio, además de poner este a punto, hay que modificarlo por completo y eso lleva mucho tiempo. Son muchas cosas juntas y no quiero descuidar a Daisy**

 **SKYE-no tienes que dejarlo ahora mismo, Green Day y yo empezaremos y luego tu puedes seguir, AC nos ayudas?**

 **COULSON-claro. Sabes que no me es fácil estar actualizado con todos los apodos que le pones a los Koenig**

 **SKYE-pero tienes que admitir que soy creativa, sabes lo difícil que es encontrar tríos famosos**

 **MAY-en mi tiempo libre también puedo ayudar**

 **JEMMA-gracias, ya veré como me organizo**

 **SKYE-estoy segura que Fitz se ofrecerá a ser el probador oficial**

 **JEMMA- si, lo tendré todos los días comprando, ya me lo imagino convirtiéndose en el cliente del mes**

Al momento de irse a la cama, Skye estaba nerviosa, quería contarle a Jemma de su encuentro con Natasha pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

 **SKYE** -(hablo rápidamente) **meencontreconNatashateamobuenasnoches** (se dio vuelta y apago la luz)

 **JEMMA-** (se quedó sentada procesando la información, porque entendió perfectamente) **Skye** (esta no le respondía) **Skye…sé que no estas dormida** (le hizo cosquillas en el costado)

 **SKYE-auch** (giro la cabeza) **si amor?**

 **JEMMA** -(se apoyó sobre el cuerpo de Skye) **Natasha "la bomba rusa" Romanoff?**

 **SKYE-no sabía que le decían así** (se hacia la desentendida)

 **JEMMA-tú le pusiste ese apodo**

 **SKYE-lo había olvidado** (encendió la luz y se sentó junto a Jemma) **me la encontré cuando iba hacia el auto, solo hablamos cinco minutos, pero quédate tranquila porque sigue viviendo en Portugal, ya debe estar viajando para allá**

 **JEMMA-y por qué me lo dijiste tan rápido?** (la miraba seria)

 **SKYE** -(suspiro) **tenía miedo que reaccionaras mal**

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) **te estoy molestando…no me enoje**

 **SKYE-bien, además hace mucho prometimos contarnos todo para no tener problemas en un futuro**

 **JEMMA-gracias amor, tranquila…sabes que no me enojaría o desconfiaría de ti por eso**

 **SKYE-genial, ah te mando saludos, oh y vas a estar muy orgullosa de tu hija**

 **JEMMA-por qué?**

 **SKYE-porque cuando Natasha la quiso saludar esta le dio vuelta la cara**

 **JEMMA-** (sonrió con malicia) **esa es mi nena**

 **SKYE** -(se acostó) **imagine que te gustaría escucharlo** (Jemma se acomodó sobre su pecho) **buenas noches hermosa** (le beso la frente)

 **JEMMA-buenas noches amor**

En plena madrugada Jemma sintió que algo le tocaba el pie.

 **JEMMA** -(sin abrir los ojos corrió las piernas) **Tristan ven aquí** (dio unos golpecitos en el colchón llamando al perro)

 **DAISY-mami** (se sentó bajo las sabanas)

 **JEMMA** -(al escuchar la voz prendió la luz) **Skye despierta!** (levanto las sabanas)

 **SKYE** -(se despertó sobresaltada) **que pasa!?**

 **JEMMA** -(acomodaba a Daisy en medio de ambas) **se bajó de su cuna**

 **SKYE-pero cómo? Estas bien cielo?**

 **DAISY-sí, quería dormir con ustedes**

 **JEMMA-claro linda**

Skye y Jemma se miraron, en la mañana averiguarían como se bajó.

Acomodaban las sabanas cuando el mejor amigo de Daisy se les unió.

 **SKYE-cierto…porque solo faltaba el perro**

 **JEMMA-bueno…a dormir**

A la mañana siguiente Skye se despertó con los pies de Daisy pegados a su mejilla, y vio que su hija estaba acostada atravesada con las manos sobre su cabeza tocando el cuello de Jemma.

 **SKYE** -(hablaba en susurros) **Jem…Jemma** (le toco el brazo)

 **JEMMA-Skye?** (lentamente se fue despertando y al darse cuenta que pasaba no pudo evitar sonreír) **duerme igual a ti…profundo y desparramada por toda la cama**

 **SKYE-si, pero es hermosa como tu**

 **JEMMA** -(le tiro un beso) **como crees que se salió?**

 **SKYE-no lo sé, vamos a ver**

Se levantaron con suavidad una a la vez, y fueron al cuarto de Daisy. Era una niña de físico pequeño y como la cuna era grande aun podía dormir cómodamente en ella.

 **SKYE-la almohada está en el piso**

 **JEMMA-pienso que la tiro para luego caer encima** (tomo la almohada y la coloco en la cunita)

 **SKYE-wow eso es increíble, es muy lista para tener 2 años**

 **JEMMA-si bastante, tengo miedo que se lastime si sigue bajando así, traigamos la cama, no tiene que saltarla, puede bajar por los pies**

 **SKYE-de acuerdo**

Luego de acomodar la cama y ponerle las barandas a los costados, toda la familia se dirigió al futuro negocio de Jemma para ver como empezarían a remodelarlo.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gracias por leer.


	23. Chapter 23

CAPITULO 23

Jemma había dejado su trabajo en el Hub para empezar su propio emprendimiento. Pepper le prometió que las puertas del restaurant estarían siempre abiertas y accedió gustosamente a comprarle cupcakes para ofrecerlos como postre.

El nuevo negocio no era lo único de lo que debían ocuparse. Su hija pequeña requería cuidado, y el trabajo de Skye le demandaba atención, y no todo se lo podía delegar a los Koenig.

Así que las chicas se tomaron su tiempo, mientras el salón era remodelado desde cero, las dos fueron comprando los mostradores, utensilios y demás equipo que Jemma necesitaría, por su parte esta, tomo algunas clases de pastelería que la ayudarían a ampliar sus conocimientos y así brindar un servicio completo.

El cumpleaños número 3 de Daisy se acercaba, así que la joven pareja decidió festejárselo lejos de casa. Era la primera vez que saldrían de vacaciones como una familia. Por otro lado, Coulson y May aprovecharon la ausencia de las chicas y también se tomaron un descanso, ya que Phill adora los canguros viajaron a Australia para conocerlos.

 **JEMMA-la Toscana es hermosa en cualquier estación del año** (caminaban por los coloridos paisajes que la región ofrecía)

 **SKYE-cierto, olvida Paris, esta es la ciudad del amor**

 **DAISY-Fitz y yo tenemos hambre**

Tenía agarrado el monito que Fitz le había regalado y lo nombro como el, por supuesto su tío no podía estar más feliz.

 **JEMMA-si, ya es hora de almorzar**

 **SKYE-tengo ganas de pasta y tú?**

 **DAISY-sí, quiero tallarines**

El suculento almuerzo dejo adormilada a la pequeña, de camino al hotel se durmió en brazos de Skye. La acostaron en la cama y la rodearon con almohadas para evitar que se cayera.

 **SKYE** -(estaban acostadas) **tú también quieres dormir?**

 **JEMMA-más o menos**

 **SKYE-tengo una idea que puede ayudar a que te mantengas despierta** (le besaba el cuello)

 **JEMMA-cielo…nuestra hija está durmiendo a dos pasos de nosotras**

 **SKYE-ya lo sé, pero hace tres días que estamos aquí y no hemos hecho el amor**

 **JEMMA-ya te dije porque** (señalo a Daisy)

 **SKYE** -(se puso sobre Jemma y las cubrió con la sabana) **hagámoslo, yo seré rápida y tu serás silenciosa**

 **JEMMA-eso de ser rápidas nunca nos ha funcionado porque nos dejamos llevar y como esperas que sea silenciosa…cuando… me haces…lo que me haces**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió presumida) **con tal de hacer el amor y que te mantengas callada cambiare de** **técnica** (las destapo) **mírala…duerme profundamente mirando hacia la pared**

 **JEMMA-bien bien, ven aquí** (volvieron a cubrirse)

Minutos después.

 **JEMMA-mmm Skye** (trataba de hablar bajo)

 **SKYE-shhh** (la silencio con un beso)

Su juego de amor fue interrumpido por un suave estornudo.

 **JEMMA-oh dios mío**

 **SKYE** -(solo destapo las cabezas de ambas) **estornudo en sueños, sigue durmiendo**

 **JEMMA-** (se reía bajito) **parecemos dos adolescentes que no quieren ser atrapadas**

Dos horas después.

 **SKYE-fue el rapidito más largo de la historia** (se acomodó sobre el pecho de Jemma)

 **JEMMA-esta nueva técnica me gusta mucho** (le acariciaba la espalda)

 **SKYE-no te acostumbres, es solo para casos de emergencia como ahora**

 **JEMMA-eres terrible, amor vístete**

 **SKYE-si…ya voy**

Con las energías renovadas por las vacaciones finalizaron los últimos retoques, y en poco tiempo Daisy's cupcakes estuvo listo para ser inaugurado. Lo dividieron en dos partes, atrás estaba la cocina y adelante se atendía a los clientes, era un salón pequeño pero acogedor, varios exhibidores llenaban el lugar y junto a las ventanas mesas con sillas completaban la escena. Por dentro estaba pintado de blanco, contrastando con la colorida variedad de cupcakes y por fuera un delicado lavanda atraía la atención entre tanto gris.

Una semana después.

Jemma terminaba unos cupcakes y la masa que sobro se la dio a Daisy para que jugara, esta tenía un delantal azul y un sombrero de cocinera en el mismo tono. De vacaciones en Italia Daisy vio el conjunto e insistió que se lo compraran, ya que quería estar igual que su mamá.

 **SKYE** -(entraba al salón) **donde están mis hermosas cocineritas?**

 **JEMMA-estamos atrás**

 **DAISY-mami mira estoy cocinando** (pasaba la masa sobrante de un bowl a otro)

 **SKYE-son para vender o para nosotras?**

 **DAISY-para nosotras**

 **SKYE-que suerte la mía…tengo dos hermosas mujeres que me cocinan muy rico**

 **JEMMA** -(se limpió las manos) **ya es hora, iré a abrir**

Fitz fue el primero en llegar.

 **FITZ-estoy aquí por mi dosis diaria de azúcar**

 **JEMMA-tengo tu pedido listo**

 **DAISY-tío Fitz!** (salto a sus brazos) **estuve cocinando**

 **FITZ-ayudaste a mami a cocinar mis cupcakes?**

 **DAISY-sí, quedaron bien**

 **FITZ-ahora que sé que tú los hiciste no puedo esperar para comerlos**

 **JEMMA-aquí tienes** (Fitz bajo a Daisy y pago el encargo)

 **FITZ-tengo que contarles algo, dijimos que esperaríamos pero estoy muy feliz**

 **SKYE-dijimos que esperaríamos? A que te refieres?**

 **FITZ-hace una semana…que…salgo con alguien**

 **JEMMA-Fitz que gran noticia! Dinos**

 **FITZ-salgo con Gwen Stacy**

 **SKYE-wow Fitz! Es hermosa y muy inteligente, te dije que encontrarías una chica a tu medida**

 **JEMMA-es perfecta para ti, estoy muy feliz**

 **FITZ-gracias chicas, no dijimos nada porque Gwen hace poco rompió con Parker y lo estamos tomando con calma**

 **JEMMA-entiendo, y dime…vas a salir con todas las chicas de nuestra clase?** (le pregunto bromeando)

 **FITZ-todas no, hay tres que están tomadas.**

 **SKYE-y que sea la definitiva, tenemos que dejar de salir entre nosotros…parecemos Amish**

 **FITZ-jaja uno de estos días las invito a cenar para que la conozcan**

 **SKYE-ya la conocemos**

 **FITZ-mmm para que la conozcan oficialmente**

 **JEMMA-claro Fitz con gusto. Por cierto…donde se encontraron?**

 **FITZ-Salí para almorzar y coincidimos en el mismo restaurant, la invite a mi mesa…y así comenzó todo**

 **SKYE-Fitz…el nuevo galán de la Gran Manzana** (agacho la cabeza ruborizado)

Cerca del medio día Jemma se dirigía al Hub con cupcakes recién hechos.

 **PEPPER-hola Jemma que gusto verte, y como está mi hermosa princesa?** (la tomo en brazos)

 **DAISY** -(le dio un beso) **cocine y jugué con masa, aunque mami dice que como más de lo que ayudo**

 **PEPPER-no le hagas caso, esta celosa porque cocinas mejor que ella**

 **JEMMA** -(acomodaba los cupcakes en una bandeja) **si sigue interesada; de grande será una buena cocinera**

 **DAISY-ahí esta Thor! Iré a saludarlo** (Pepper la bajo y se fue corriendo a donde estaba el rubio)

 **THOR-hola Daisy!**

 **DAISY-hola! aun no estas comiendo quieres jugar?** (le extendió la mano)

 **THOR-claro**

Thor cerro la mano formando un puño y Daisy se la agarro con sus dos manitos.

 **THOR-esta vez no me vas a ganar**

El juego consistía en una especie de pulseada, donde Daisy siempre vencía a Thor.

 **DAISY-si! Te estoy ganando!** (este inclinaba el brazo) **tu mano toco la mesa! Gane otra** **vez!** (levanto los brazos en señal de triunfo)

 **THOR-no puedo creerlo, estas muy fuerte! Comes verduras?**

 **DAISY** -(suspiro) **si…pero no me gustan, saben feo**

 **THOR-lo sé, pero mira el resultado, siempre me vences** (Daisy sonrió)

 **JEMMA-hola Thor** (se saludaron)

 **DAISY-le gane otra vez porque no come sus verduras** (ambos adultos rieron)

 **THOR-dime que trajiste cupcakes de chocolate**

 **JEMMA-por supuesto**

 **THOR-genial, ya iré por uno más tarde**

El fin de semana había llegado y las tres estaban invitadas para ir a cenar a la casa de Fitz.

 **JEMMA** -(revisaba su bolso) **amor olvide mi celular en el negocio, iré por el**

 **SKYE-bueno**

Skye miraba televisión y Daisy jugaba arriba.

 **SKYE-Dais termina lo que estás haciendo es hora de bañarte!** (le hablo desde el sillón)

Le habían enseñado a bajar la escalera de una manera que no corría peligro de caerse, además esta era de madera y los escalones estaban unidos entre sí.

 **DAISY-mami no me quiero bañar**

 **SKYE-a ver** (se acercó a su hija) **pfff** (se tapó la nariz)

 **DAISY-jaja en serio no quiero**

 **SKYE-que voy a hacer con esta niña?** (miraba al perro) **sabes lo que pasa cuando un niño no se quiere bañar?**

 **DAISY-que pasa?**

 **SKYE-aparece…un monstruo que los obliga a bañarse** (levanto sus manos en forma de garras y Daisy salió corriendo) **no podrás escaparte** (la perseguía)

 **DAISY-no me vas a agarrar** (jugando le saco la lengua)

 **SKYE-ahora por sacarme la lengua te hare muchas cosquillas**

En ese momento llego Jemma y Daisy corrió a refugiarse entre sus piernas.

 **DAISY-mami sálvame del monstruo**

 **SKYE-mamá no podrá salvarte**

Jemma dejo su bolso y junto con Daisy atacaron a Skye con cosquillas.

 **SKYE-** (se tiro en el piso) **ay no, me rindo, el monstruo se rinde**

 **DAISY-si! No me baño!**

Minutos después.

 **SKYE-** (era invierno así que Skye calentó las toallas y la ropa interior) **ya está bien limpia?**

 **JEMMA-brillando de lo limpia que esta, viste que no fue tan malo?**

 **DAISY-mmm si** (se refregaba los ojos)

Skye le paso una toalla a Jemma y esta la envolvió, y con la otra le secaba el pelo.

 **SKYE-con los pelos parados pareces una punk** (se los acomodo formando una cresta)

 **DAISY-me puedo peinar así siempre?**

 **JEMMA** -(miro seria a Skye y esta aguantaba la risa) **cielo…ya veremos**

 **DAISY-eso significa que no** (estaba toda envuelta en la toalla) **soy un mini burrito**

 **JEMMA-cuidado porque te vamos a comer a besos**

Más tarde.

 **SKYE-lista?** (le acomodaba el gorrito en forma de oso que tenia puesto)

 **DAISY-no quiero ir** (agacho la cabeza)

 **JEMMA-por qué no? Que pasa?** (se agacharon a su lado)

 **DAISY-nada**

 **SKYE-Dais no te conviertas en la clase de mujer que cuando le preguntan qué le pasa responde nada, eres muy pequeña para ser dramática**

 **JEMMA-mami tiene razón, dinos por qué no quieres ir**

 **DAISY** -(suspiro) **el tío Fitz tiene novia y ya no vendrá a jugar conmigo, no quiero conocerla** (se cruzó de brazos e hizo puchero)

 **JEMMA** -(ambas se miraron) **oh cielo no es así, Fitz te adora**

 **DAISY-pero ahora tiene que pasar tiempo con su novia**

 **SKYE-sé que no te vamos a convencer, por eso ven con nosotras y le cuentas al tío Fitz como te sientes**

 **DAISY** -(pensó unos segundos) **bueno**

Durante el trayecto Jemma le mando a Fitz un mensaje de texto contándole que pasaba. Cuando llegaron el dueño de casa las recibió y enseguida tomo en brazos a Daisy y se la llevo, la pequeña en ningún momento miro a Gwen.

 **GWEN-que alegría volver a verlas** (abrazo a Skye y luego a Jemma)

 **JEMMA-nosotras también**

 **SKYE-discúlpanos por lo de recién**

 **GWEN-no hay problema, es pequeña la entiendo**

Fitz llevo a Daisy a su habitación.

 **FITZ-un pajarito me conto que no querías conocer a Gwen**

 **DAISY** -(asintió con la cabeza gacha) **ya no podrás jugar conmigo**

 **FITZ-claro que podre, nuestros días de juegos son sagrados, Gwen no me prohibirá verte**

 **DAISY-de verdad?**

 **FITZ-claro, es muy buena persona y me hace muy feliz, te gusta verme feliz?**

 **DAISY-mucho**

 **FITZ-tu siempre serás mi monita y yo siempre seré tu tío Fitz. Además Gwen estaba ansiosa por** **conocerte** (lo miro asombrada) **piensa que eres hermosa e inteligente y quiere ser tu amiga, tú quieres ser su amiga?**

 **DAISY** -(sonrió) **si**

 **FITZ-muy bien, regresemos así puedes saludarla**

Las chicas se ponían al día en la sala y cuando los vieron venir Fitz les hizo señas de que todo estaba bien.

 **DAISY** -(se acercó a la rubia) **hola Gwen**

 **GWEN-hola Daisy! Eres más hermosa en persona** (la nena sonrió y la abrazo)

Daisy se sentó junto a Gwen y durante toda la cena rieron y cuchichearon.

 **SKYE-que suerte que cocinaste tú Gwen y no Fitz, lo que el prepara es incomible**

 **FITZ-mira quien habla**

 **SKYE-yo estoy aprendiendo de la mejor**

 **GWEN-Fitz me dio a probar uno de tus cupcakes, son increíblemente deliciosos, pasare por tu tienda y me llevare todo**

 **JEMMA-jaja gracias Gwen**

 **SKYE-y como fue tu vida en Londres?**

 **GWEN-excelente, tenía el trabajo de mis sueños en mi ciudad favorita, me encanta el clima, la gente, la ciudad, amo Inglaterra**

 **SKYE-yo también** (todos rieron ante el comentario)

 **GWEN-por lo visto la vida de ambas dio un gran giro**

 **JEMMA-ni te imaginas**

 **GWEN-en realidad si, les va a parecer loco…pero en la secundaria yo** (Skye la interrumpió)

 **SKYE-nos shippeabas**

 **GWEN-jaja exacto**

 **JEMMA-no estás loca ya lo hemos escuchado, todos nuestros amigos y conocidos nos dijeron que nos imaginaban juntas**

 **SKYE-hasta Jane**

 **GWEN-Jane Foster? No puedo creer que sean amigas de la profe de química, en especial tu Skye que te gustaban tanto sus clases** (dijo de manera sarcástica)

 **SKYE-solo asistía por Jemma, quería estar con ella todo el tiempo posible, estuve un año en esa clase solo por esta señorita** (señalo a su derecha)

 **JEMMA-no era tan malo, me copiabas todo. Te explico Gwen…Thor el esposo de Jane siempre iba al Hub y yo lo atendía, un par de veces vino con ella y ahí comenzó todo, además no es mucho más grande que nosotras**

Regresaban a casa y Daisy no paraba de hablar de su nueva amiga.

 **JEMMA-que bueno que te gusto**

 **DAISY-sí, es muy linda y divertida**

Al llegar acostaron a Daisy y Jemma se puso a revisar cajones.

 **SKYE-si buscas el enorme anillo de diamantes…aun no lo compre** (se ponía el pijama)

 **JEMMA-que graciosa. Esta noche salieron a la luz muchos recuerdos hermosos y estoy tratando de encontrar nuestra foto de graduación** (finalmente la encontró) **que cambiados** **estamos** (se sentó en la cama junto a Skye)

 **SKYE-mira el pequeño afro de Tripp, y los rulos de Fitz…parecía Justin Timberlake en la época de N-Sync**

 **JEMMA-y mira a Lance con pelo largo y Bobbi estaba morocha**

 **SKYE** -(miraban al resto de sus compañeros) **vi en la cuenta de Instagram de Miles que ahora vive en China**

 **JEMMA-que hace ahí?**

 **SKYE-de seguro anda en cosas raras, ya en la secundaria se metía en problemas**

 **JEMMA-y tú lo seguías de cerca**

 **SKYE-solo estuve tres veces en detención, horas que aprovechaba para dibujar**

 **JEMMA-Gwen estaba parada junto a Fitz y lo tenía abrazado por los hombros**

 **SKYE-en ese tiempo salía con Parker, pero seguro que Fitz le gustaba. Y míranos a nosotras…teníamos las manos entrelazadas, no me acordaba de ese detalle**

 **JEMMA-yo si** (se miraron) **estabas nerviosa; entonces te tome la mano y te calmaste, no nos soltamos en toda la noche**

 **SKYE-ese día me tomaste de la mano y nunca más me soltaste**

 **JEMMA-y nunca lo hare** (le dio un beso) **esta foto auguraba historias hermosas**

 **SKYE-tarde o temprano estábamos destinadas a estar juntas** (apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Jemma y esta la envolvió en sus brazos)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gracias por leer.


	24. Chapter 24

CAPITULO 24

4 años

 **SKYE-como puedo disuadirte?**

 **JEMMA-no puedes** (Jemma caminaba juntando juguetes y la morocha la seguía)

 **SKYE-limpiare la casa entera y ya no diré malas palabras cuando vayamos en auto**

 **JEMMA-Skye hagas lo que hagas nada detendrá que Daisy empiece el jardín**

 **SKYE-pero es tan pequeña para que nos deje**

 **JEMMA-ya lo sé amor, a mí también me parte el corazón no pasar tanto tiempo con ella, pero tiene que ir**

 **SKYE-bien…deja que se vaya de casa, después no me culpes si empieza a fumar y beber**

 **JEMMA** -(riendo la tomo de las mejillas) **29 años y eres la misma exagerada de siempre**

 **SKYE-no puedo evitarlo, para calmar la ansiedad vayamos a comprar todo lo que necesitara**

Si fuera por Daisy habrían comprado toda la tienda, cada cosa que veía quería comprarla para mostrarla el primer día de jardín.

 **JEMMA** -(miraba la lista) **solo nos falta la mochila**

 **SKYE-mira todas las que tienes para elegir**

 **DAISY-absoluta libertad?**

 **JEMMA-absoluta libertad**

La nena miro cada mochila, pero la que atrajo su atención era una que a los costados era azul y en el frente estaban las Tortugas Ninjas. Skye por dentro saltaba de la alegría y Jemma estaba feliz de la personalidad que su hija mostraba.

 **DAISY-me gusta mucho esta** (se abrazó a la mochila) **las de princesas son tontas**

 **SKYE** -(le hablo en susurros a Jemma) **sí que lo son. Muy bien llevamos esta**

 **JEMMA-y son las Tortugas de nuestra época**

 **SKYE-las mejores**

Al llegar a casa Daisy le mostro a su abuelo y a su tía todas las cosas que llevaría al jardín, y la mochila era lo que más feliz la hacía.

 **COULSON-cuál es tu favorita?** (señalo las tortugas)

 **DAISY-Leonardo porque su vincha es azul**

 **COULSON-yo nunca puedo acordarme quien es quien**

 **DAISY-Rafael tiene la vincha roja, Donatello la vincha lila y Miguel Ángel la vincha anaranjada abuelo**

 **SKYE-si abuelo ponte al día** (imito el tono de su hija)

 **DAISY-puedo dar vueltas en bici con la mochila por el patio?**

 **SKYE-si amor**

El momento había llegado; Daisy estaba ansiosa por su primer día, Jemma tenía una gran emoción que su pequeña empezara el jardín y Skye era una mezcla de emociones que no sabía cuál soltar primero. Por su parte Coulson y May disimulaban las lágrimas de felicidad.

Cientos de fotos de Daisy con su mochila llenaban los celulares de los cuatro, finalmente cuando se hizo la hora, todos partieron a la escuela.

 **COULSON-las esperamos?**

 **JEMMA-no gracias, luego de dejar a Daisy caminaremos hasta mi negocio, no queda lejos**

Daisy se despidió de los mayores y acompañada por sus mamás ingreso a su salita.

 **JEMMA-se ve cómoda cierto?** (miraban como hablaba con sus compañeritos)

 **SKYE-mhm** (no podía hablar porque tenía las lágrimas a flor de piel)

La directora hablo frente a todos los padres y les dio la bienvenida a los nuevos ingresantes. Saludaron a Daisy, la nena no estaba triste y no hizo berrinches lo que fue más fácil para ambas.

La puerta del aula se cerró y todos los padres iban saliendo del recinto.

 **JEMMA-las puertas tendrían que ser transparentes**

 **SKYE-cierto, auch** (se agarró el pie) **me duele mucho, creo que tendré que quedarme aquí un** **rato** (se sentó en una banca junto a la pared)

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió con ternura) **no es verdad, sé que es difícil, pero estará bien, es una niña lista y fuerte**

 **SKYE-que suerte que heredo eso de ti, yo el primer día no paraba de llorar** (se levantó, tomo a Jemma de la mano y salieron de la escuela)

Jemma abrió el negocio y Skye se quedó parada en el medio del salón mirando el reloj colgado en la pared.

 **JEMMA** -(acomodaba unas bandejas) **deja de mirarlo o no pasara más el tiempo**

La morocha se sentó junto a la ventana pero seguía de frente al reloj.

 **JEMMA-Skye haz algo productivo** (se fue a la cocina)

 **SKYE-puedo comer algo!?**

 **JEMMA** -(volvió al frente del salón) **eso no es ser productiva, pero si te ayuda…ve a la cocina** (Skye regresaba a su asiento con dos cupcakes de frambuesa) **no no siéntate de espaldas al reloj**

Clientes entraban y salían y Skye seguía sentada en el mismo lugar, hacia un rato que Jemma le había prohibido seguir comiendo.

El negocio estaba vacío cuando la campanilla de la puerta de entrada tintineo anunciando un nuevo cliente, esta vez era un hombre de la edad de las chicas, muy guapo.

El joven miraba los cupcakes y le pidió a Jemma uno de cada sabor.

 **JOVEN-cual me recomendarías? Así llevo más de esos** (Skye le estudiaba cada movimiento)

 **JEMMA-los de chocolate y frambuesa son los que más se venden**

 **JOVEN-confió en ti, agrega dos más de cada uno**

 **JEMMA-claro**

 **JOVEN-tú los haces?**

 **JEMMA-sí, soy dueña y cocinera**

 **JOVEN-ah, me encantan los cupcakes, me gustan estos** (señalo una vidriera) **tienen colores** **brillantes…como tu sonrisa** (Skye revoleo los ojos y Jemma sonrió nerviosa)

 **JEMMA-todo listo y empaquetado, algo más?**

 **JOVEN-me gustan los cupcakes y tú los preparas, eres mi chica ideal** (Skye abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó)

 **SKYE-amor te ayudo?**

 **JEMMA-no cielo, gracias** (el chico estaba sorprendido)

 **SKYE-necesitas algo más?** (le pregunto con una sonrisa fingida)

 **JOVEN-mmm no…solo…pagar lo que compre** (Jemma se movió a un lado tratando de aparentar seriedad)

 **SKYE-bueno yo te cobro** (tomo el dinero) **aquí tienes el cambio. Muchas gracias**

 **JOVEN-gracias…a ustedes** (Jemma lo saludo y el chico tomo los paquetes y se marchó)

 **JEMMA-me espantaste un cliente** (le pego en el brazo)

 **SKYE-no, te espante un posible acosador**

 **JEMMA-tendrías que haber visto tu cara, estoy segura que creyó que lo golpearías**

 **SKYE-si no lo hice es porque soy una dama** (Jemma fingía asombro) **y que es eso de…"tan brillante como tu sonrisa" que trillado**

 **JEMMA-tú me lo has dicho miles de veces** (la provocaba)

 **SKYE-si, pero eres mi novia y yo lo digo con gracia**

 **JEMMA** -(llenaba las bandejas vacías) **conoces piropos mejores?**

 **SKYE-miles, escucha…te llamas wi-fi?**

 **JEMMA** -(levanto la cabeza) **por qué?**

 **SKYE-porque estoy sintiendo una conexión** (le regalo su clásica sonrisa encantadora)

 **JEMMA** -(se tapó la boca con las manos conteniendo la risa) **voy a decir que me gusto porque eres tu** (Skye se hacia la enojada)

Un suave golpe en la ventana las sobresalto, Tripp las saludaba desde afuera.

 **JEMMA-ven Tripp pasa!** (lo llamo con la mano)

 **TRIPP-hola chicas! Que tal tomo Daisy el primer día de jardín?**

 **JEMMA-muy bien, estaba contenta**

 **TRIPP-lo tomo mejor que gente adulta?** (miro a Skye)

 **SKYE-ya quiero ver que harás tú cuando tengas hijos**

 **TRIPP-de seguro seré igual a ti, pero por ahora disfruto de la soltería**

 **SKYE-no me acuerdo muy bien de esa vida** (le hablaba a Tripp) **podríamos salir tu y yo una de estas noches**

 **JEMMA- si claro**

 **SKYE-porque seamos pareja y tengamos una hija no puedo salir con otras mujeres?** (le pregunto en tono burlón, Tripp no paraba de reír y Jemma la miraba con una mezcla de divertimento y exasperación) **creo que leí mal los términos y condiciones** (la miraba riendo)

 **TRIPP-chica si sigues así esta noche dormirás en el patio**

 **JEMMA-el patio es un lujo, directamente no la dejare entrar a la propiedad**

 **SKYE** -(la abrazo de la cintura) **si te hubiera gustado mi piropo esto no estaría pasando** (Jemma sonrió y revoleo los ojos)

 **TRIPP-ustedes dos son tal para cual** (las miraba sonriendo)

 **JEMMA-que puedo hacer por ti Tripp?**

 **TRIPP-estaba cerca y pase a saludarlas**

 **JEMMA-llévate un cupcake de regalo**

 **TRIPP** -(tomo uno de chocolate) **gracias, las veo luego, feliciten a Daisy de mi parte** (salió a toda prisa del negocio)

 **SKYE-solo queda media hora**

 **JEMMA-podrás comportarte durante el tiempo que queda?**

 **SKYE-por supuesto** (se sentó dónde estaba antes) **no me moveré de aquí ni aunque otro** **cliente te coquetee** (se cruzó de brazos)

 **JEMMA-incorregible** (dijo por lo bajo)

De regreso a casa Daisy no paraba de hablar de su fantástico primer día.

 **DAISY-la maestra es muy linda y buena, nos dejó hacer muchos dibujos**

 **SKYE-eso es genial, como se llama tu maestra?**

 **DAISY-señorita Green**

 **SKYE** -(ambas rieron) **no Dais ese no es su nombre**

 **DAISY-ella se presentó pero no me acuerdo, es que todo el tiempo le dijimos señorita Green**

 **SKYE-bueno, luego lo averiguamos**

 **DAISY-es una gran maestra, la pase muy bien**

 **JEMMA** -(iba conduciendo) **me alegro mucho cielo, hiciste amigos?**

 **DAISY-sí, una niña tenía una lunchera de los Minions y yo de Frozen y como son nuestras películas favoritas nos sentamos juntas**

 **SKYE-como se llama tu nueva amiga?**

 **DAISY-Chelsea, ella me conto que tiene dos papás y yo le dije que tengo dos mamás**

 **JEMMA** -(ambas se miraron y sonrieron) **que bonita coincidencia**

Lance y Bobbi fueron de visita, así que cuando Daisy llego a su casa la recibieron junto con Coulson y May.

 **DAISY-miren todos los dibujos que hice** (abrió su mochila) **un niño elogio mi mochila**

 **SKYE-que? Un niño? Aléjate de el**

 **JEMMA-calma amor**

 **LANCE-si Skye… no quieres que tenga novios?**

 **SKYE-claro que no, no saldrá de esta casa hasta que tenga 40 años y recién ahí empezaremos a hablar de citas**

 **LANCE-y que hay de los besos franceses?** (le pregunto burlándose)

 **DAISY-que es un beso francés?**

 **SKYE** -(se acercó a Lance y le hablo al oído) **voy a matarte lenta y dolorosamente**

 **JEMMA-mmm son los besos que da la gente que vive en Francia**

 **DAISY-me encanta, quiero ir a Francia y dar besos franceses**

 **SKYE-voy a hacerte sufrir como no te imaginas** (Lance reía a carcajadas)

 **BOBBI** -(desvió el tema) **a ver muéstranos los dibujos**

 **DAISY-aquí estamos las tres** (se lo dio a sus mamás) **aquí están el abuelo AC y la tía May**

 **MAY-** (tomo el dibujo) **tengo nunchakus en la mano**

 **DAISY-porque eres una ninja** (May sonrió y esa fue la señal para que el resto también sonriera)

 **COULSON-me dibujaste junto a Lola**

 **DAISY-sí, porque siempre la estas limpiando, y este dibujo es para mis tíos Lance y Bobbi** (la pareja se sorprendió al escuchar sus nombres)

 **BOBBI-gracias hermosa**

 **LANCE** -(miraban el dibujo) **estamos igualitos**

 **DAISY-y aquí dibuje al tío Fitz y Gwen** (puso el papel sobre la mesa)

 **JEMMA-luego se lo damos**

Daisy seguía sacando dibujos de la mochila

 **SKYE-parece el sombrero de un mago, cuantos más tienes ahí?**

 **DAISY-es el último y es para el tío Tripp, lo dibuje con Tristán para que no este solo**

 **JEMMA-seguro le va a encantar**

 **LANCE-esta obra de arte va derechito a nuestra heladera**

 **SKYE-en la nuestra ya no hay más lugar**

 **DAISY-compremos otra heladera** (dijo con toda tranquilidad)

 **SKYE-no hace falta cielo, ya haremos lugar**

El tiempo pasaba y Daisy era muy feliz en su jardín, y el negocio de Jemma iba viento en popa, por su parte Skye ya podía entrar a la cocina sin peligro de hacerla explotar, sus habilidades culinarias habían mejorado bastante.

 **SKYE** -(mientras cocinaba cantaba una canción de Def Leppard) _**i'm hot, sticky sweet**_

 _ **from my head to my feet, yeah**_ (leía la receta) **mhm si todo va perfecto**

 **DAISY** -(entro a la cocina) **mami que estas cocinando?**

 **SKYE-pasta con salsa que ahora mismo estoy preparando**

Skye le paso a Daisy dos cucharas de madera para que tocara la batería y ella tomo una espumadera y la utilizaba de guitarra.

 _ **SKYE-pour some sugar on me**_

 _ **DAISY-ooh in the name of love**_ (sacudía las cucharas)

 **SKYE-somos estrellas de rock Dais**

 **DAISY-mami los tallarines!**

 **SKYE** -(soltó la espátula) **oh dios mío!**

El agua de la cacerola donde estaban los fideos rebalsaba y golpeaba la hornalla. Mientras tanto Daisy apago la música.

 **COULSON-que paso aquí?!** (llego a tiempo para ayudar a Skye)

 **SKYE-mmm parpadee un segundo de mas** (la miro incrédulo)

 **COULSON** -(se agacho frente a la nena) **pequeña dime que paso en verdad**

 **DAISY-lo que mi mami te dijo, parpadeo** (puso su mejor cara de inocente)

 **COULSON-la tienes bien enseñada** (se fue de la cocina)

 **DAISY** -(le tiro del pantalón para que se agachara) **casi somos estrellas de rock castigadas**

 **SKYE-uff sí, no le contemos a mami o no me dejara volver a cocinar** (Daisy hizo el gesto de cerrar su boca como un cierre) **recuerda que no hay que mentir, el abuelo sabe que lo que le dijimos no es verdad que solo fue un juego**

 **DAISY-si mami, prometo nunca mentir**

 **SKYE-esa es mi pequeña** (le beso la frente)

Coulson se duchaba y Skye continuo preparando la salsa sin incidentes y sin música, mientras tanto la pequeña estrella de rock dibujaba en la sala.

Jemma y May llegaron juntas y fueron recibidas por una enérgica Daisy.

 **DAISY-mami! Tía!**

 **MAY-hola muñequita** (le dio un beso)

 **JEMMA-ven aquí** (la subió a su espalda)

 **MAY-iré a cambiarme** (subió las escaleras)

 **SKYE-hola hermosa** (fue al encuentro de su novia)

 **JEMMA-hola amor** (se besaron mientras Daisy las observaba colgada en la espalda de Jemma)

 **DAISY-mami no dejes sola otra vez la salsa**

 **SKYE-ups cierto** (regreso a la cocina) **la cena ya estará lista!**

 **JEMMA** -(la dejo en su silla) **que lindos dibujos, sigue así y mami los expondrá en una galería** (la nena sonrió) **pero ya escuchaste…guarda todo** (junto sus cosas y se dirigió a la escalera) **no subas corriendo!** (Daisy subió y Jemma fue en busca de Skye que colaba los fideos) **me encanta verte así** (la abrazo de atrás)

 **SKYE-así…desesperada?**

 **JEMMA-jaja donde está mi verdadero beso de recibimiento?**

 **SKYE** -(giro y la tomo de las mejillas) **aquí** (mientras se besaban Jemma le tomo el trasero) **hoy estas salvaje** (dijo sonriendo) **me gusta**

 **JEMMA-es que te extrañe** (la apoyo contra la mesada y profundizo el beso)

 **DAISY** -(hablaba mientras bajaba la escalera) **ayudo a poner la mesa?!** (antes que entrara ya se habían separado) **ma estas despeinada** (le dijo con total inocencia)

 **JEMMA-mmm si es que…ayudaba a mami a cocinar**

 **DAISY-ah bueno**

A pesar de todo la cena que preparo Skye resulto deliciosa.

Más tarde subían a Daisy a su habitación pero no sabían por dónde pasar.

 **SKYE-que sucedió aquí?**

 **JEMMA-el terremoto Daisy Johnson**

 **DAISY-no tenía muchas ganas de acomodar** (agacho la cabeza)

 **JEMMA-mañana entre las tres acomodamos si?** (asintió) **bueno ahora a la cama**

 **DAISY-ma cuéntame una historia de la súper heroína**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió) **por supuesto, cual quieres?**

 **DAISY-no, cuéntame una nueva** (se sentaron una a cada lado) **una en la que aparezcan el abuelo Cal y la abuela Jiaying**

 **SKYE-mmm bueno déjame pensar**

Skye le conto una historia sobre como la heroína junto a sus padres también súper héroes, salvaron el mundo de un terrible robot llamado Ultron. Y como premio por su valentía la súper heroína recibió un beso de su jefa; la hermosa y dulce mujer inglesa.

Daisy se durmió contenta y Skye y Jemma se dirigieron a su habitación.

 **SKYE-la historia original fue cambiando durante estos años**

 **JEMMA-pero sabes que es lo que nunca cambia?** (Skye la miraba esperando una respuesta) **que la súper heroína siempre se queda con la chica** (sonrió y la beso)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sé que Daisy tendría que haber empezado el jardín antes, pero pienso igual que Skye, así que cambie un poco las cosas.

El final está dividido en dos capítulos que subiré al mismo tiempo.

Gracias por leer.


	25. Chapter 25

CAPITULO 25

5 años.

Skye jugaba video juegos con las piernas cruzadas estilo indio, y Daisy estaba cómodamente sentada sobre estas apoyando todo su cuerpito sobre su mamá.

Llovía desde el jueves y el sábado el panorama era el mismo, ya habían dibujado, jugado a la escondida y un sinfín de actividades.

 **SKYE-estuvimos jugando Mario durante dos horas**

 **DAISY-sí, es que me gusta mucho**

 **SKYE-a mí también, quieres jugar otra cosa?**

 **DAISY-no se jugar con los video juegos nuevos, solo me gusta el Mario clásico**

 **SKYE-suenas igual a mami. No tengo nada que hacer puedo enseñarte alguno**

 **DAISY-si! enséñame**

Cuando Jemma llego Daisy fue a su encuentro.

 **DAISY-ma! Cuando sea grande quiero cazar zombis!** (Skye respiro hondo porque ya sabía lo que se venía)

 **JEMMA-que lindo cielo** (dejo su bolso sobre el sofá y miro seria a Skye) **ven a la cocina quiero hablarte**

 **SKYE-tengo que ducharme, luego**

 **JEMMA-ahora Skye!**

 **SKYE-si señora**

 **DAISY-ups**

 **JEMMA** -(entraron a la cocina) **jugaste ese horrible juego con Daisy?!**

 **SKYE-mmm si…pero no había zombis…solo paisaje**

 **JEMMA-y de donde saco eso de matar zombis?**

 **SKYE-cazar** (Jemma la miro seria) **Jem…ya sabes cómo son los niños…tienen una gran imaginación**

 **JEMMA-ya te dije que no quiero que juegues esos video juegos! Voy a esconderte la consola!**

 **SKYE-pero…pero…Jem**

 **JEMMA-si a la noche tiene pesadillas tu iras a calmarla**

 **SKYE-no fue tan grave, estará bien**

 **JEMMA-prométeme que ya no jugaras a esos juegos**

 **SKYE-** (levanto la mano derecha y puso su cara en blanco) **prometo solemnemente no jugar video juegos violentos con Daisy hasta que cumpla 18 años**

 **JEMMA-bien! Y cumple tu promesa o tendré que castigarte**

 **SKYE** -(la tomo de la cintura) **eso suena sexy**

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió y se abrazó a su cuello) **por qué no puedo enojarme contigo?**

 **SKYE-porque me amas y me encuentras irresistiblemente encantadora** (le regalo su típica sonrisa)

 **JEMMA-irresistiblemente exasperante, pero cierto…te amo** (la beso)

 **SKYE-la cena de esta noche sigue en pie verdad?**

 **JEMMA-por supuesto**

 **DAISY** -(hablaba desde afuera) **ma ya terminaste de regañar a mami? Ya se quieren de nuevo?**

 **SKYE-nunca dejamos de querernos!**

 **DAISY-** (asomo la cabeza) **había silencio y me preocupe** , **además ya paro de llover**

 **JEMMA-por esta vez mami esta perdonada, pero la próxima se queda sin postre** (Daisy se reía)

 **SKYE-no te rías de tu mamá, ven acá pequeña traviesa!** (la agarro y la colgó sobre su hombro)

Era un día de verano típico y la humedad que dejo la lluvia era sofocante. La morocha llevaba a Daisy hasta la piscina mientras esta no paraba de reír.

 **SKYE** -(se paró en el borde) **vas a seguir riéndote?** (apenas podía hablar de la risa)

 **DAYSI-si todo el día**

 **SKYE-al agua pato** (la bajo con cuidado sobre los escalones) **y ahora es el turno de mami**

 **JEMMA** -(no paraba de reír) **no Skye! No te atrevas!** (esta la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta el lado hondo)

 **SKYE-no puedes castigarme dejándome sin postre, eso es muy cruel** (bajo los brazos acercándola al agua)

 **DAISY-si! Que se moje también!** (estaba sentada en la escalera)

 **SKYE-el público lo pide**

 **JEMMA-tengo el cabello perfecto para esta noche!** (se aferró a su cuello)

 **SKYE-ok** (la levanto) **no importa!** (la arrojo al agua y luego se tiro ella)

Jemma la salpicaba con agua, pero era inútil Skye también estaba mojada, buscaron a Daisy y la morocha la cargo en su espalda. Jugando y riendo no vieron que Coulson les dejaba tres toallas en una de las reposeras. Era prácticamente el papá de Skye y el abuelo de Daisy, y un papá del corazón para Jemma, pero no podía dejar atrás su vocación y su instinto servicial y de estar siempre pendiente de quien lo solicite.

La pareja planeo una cena para los cinco, ya que hacía tiempo que no salían juntos como familia.

 **JEMMA-detesto la humedad** (trata de alisarse el pelo)

 **SKYE-te ves hermosa, no te preocupes**

 **JEMMA-tu siempre me ves hermosa pero que dirán las demás personas en el restaurant**

 **SKYE-y a quien le importa, la gente siempre va a encontrar algo para criticarte aunque luzcas perfecta, por eso a mí dejo de importarme hace mucho tiempo** (se acomodaba la ropa) **solo me importa lo que tú y Daisy piensen**

 **JEMMA-pienso que te ves preciosa**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió y la beso) **los de afuera son de palo**

Al abrir la puerta del frente se encontraron con Lance.

 **LANCE-mmm aún no golpee como me escucharon? Y por qué me reciben los cinco?** (los miro confundido)

 **DAISY-hola tío Lance** (le tiro un beso)

 **SKYE-íbamos a salir, todo está bien? Bobbi te echo de nuevo?**

 **LANCE-hola reina, todo está bien, no, Bobbi tuvo una despedida de soltera de una clienta suya del gimnasio y yo estaba aburrido y pensé en pasar por aquí. Lo siento ya me voy**

 **DAISY-ven con nosotros!**

 **JEMMA-si acompáñanos**

 **LANCE-no, no quiero interrumpir su salida, además mírenme la facha**

 **DAISY-no te quedes solo, quédate aquí y yo te hago compañía** (se miraron entre todos)

 **LANCE-oigan lo que ustedes decidan**

 **SKYE-tienes muchas ganas de quedarte?**

 **DAISY-ahora sí, pero si ustedes me dejan** (las miro con esperanza)

 **JEMMA-** (sonrió con ternura) **si cielo quédate**

 **DAISY-gracias!** (le dio un beso a cada una)

 **LANCE-si gracias** (imito el gesto de Daisy)

Minutos después.

 **SKYE-tienes todos nuestros números de celular**

 **JEMMA-la pizza está en camino**

 **SKYE-y las películas están listas, no debería haber ningún problema**

 **DAISY-tranquilas lo voy a cuidar bien**

 **JEMMA-confiamos en ti cielo** (besaron a su hija y se marcharon)

Mientras esperaban la pizza Daisy decidió jugar a la peluquería.

 **LANCE-que estilo me recomienda señorita peluquera?**

 **DAISY-me gusta su estilo señor, pero le voy a agregar algo** (tomo una vincha con orejas de gato y se la sujeto en el pelo) **y también esto** (le colgó collares de colores) **tienes puesta la** **argolla; me gusta más que la perlita** (Lance sonrió) **así que te pondré un aro del otro lado** (le coloco uno que no hacía falta pasarlo por el orificio)

 **LANCE** -(se miraba en un espejo) **quede fabuloso**

La pizza llego con un invitado sorpresa.

 **LANCE** -(le pago al chico del delivery que lo miraba serio) **Fitz amigo pasa!**

 **FITZ-mmm bueno**

 **LANCE** -(cerro la puerta) **deja de mirarme así estoy jugando con Daisy**

 **FITZ-donde están todos? Por qué estás aquí? Bobbi te echo?**

 **LANCE-gracias por la confianza, aparecí de sorpresa cuando iban a salir y Daisy se quiso quedar conmigo, ahora está en el baño, y tú?**

 **FITZ-Gwen tenía un congreso de bioquímicos y yo me harte de hacer zapping**

 **LANCE-un sábado? Wow que aplicada**

 **DAISY-tío!** (se abalanzo a sus brazos) **viniste para jugar conmigo?**

 **FITZ-claro!**

 **DAISY-genial siéntate**

 **LANCE-voy a llamar a Tripp así estamos todos**

Mientras comían Daisy preparaba a Fitz. Como este tiene el cabello más largo que Lance, Daisy le coloco varias hebillas para sujetar el cabello, le colgó collares y le puso un sello de una estrella en ambas mejillas.

Cuando Tripp llego no paraba de reír.

 **LANCE-no te rías tanto que ahora es tu turno**

Daisy le coloco una coronita de flores azules, aros en ambas orejas y los últimos collares de colores que le quedaban. Para terminar, a los tres les puso algo de brillo sobre los parpados, Daisy estaba feliz con su obra.

 **TRIPP-somos las chicas superpoderosas**

 **LANCE-saldré a la calle a ver si puedo recuperar el dinero de la pizza** (Fitz y Tripp no paraban de reír)

Después de pasar por la peluquería, los cuatro se sentaron a mirar Frozen. Por supuesto ninguno de ellos se quitó lo que Daisy les dio.

La pequeña no podía cantar con tranquilidad porque sus tíos no paraban de interrumpirla.

 **LANCE-cual es Anna y cual es Elsa?**

 **DAISY** -(se llevó las manitos a la cara) **no es tan difícil, Anna es la pelirroja y Elsa es la que tiene poderes de hielo**

 **FITZ-Elsa es injusta, su hermana siempre le pidió construir un muñeco de nieve y ahora que** **están peleadas construyo a Olaf** (Daisy lo miro con expresión de… ya cállate)

 **TRIPP-Elsa haría buena pareja con sub zero**

 **DAISY** -(se hundió en el sillón) **no puedo mirar esta película con ustedes**

Bobbi golpeo la puerta y entro.

 **DAISY-tía llegaste justo a tiempo!**

 **BOBBI** -(se agacho) **te están dando problemas?**

 **DAISY** -(suspiro) **hombres**

Cuando Bobbi vio a su esposo y a sus amigos comenzó a reír a carcajadas y enseguida tomo su celular para sacarles una foto, antes les dio tiempo a que los tres hombres adultos se pusieran en pose.

 **LANCE-que haces aquí?**

 **BOBBI-me avisaste que estabas en casa de Skye**

 **LANCE-sí, pero me refiero a que es temprano**

 **BOBBI-es que la fiesta no resulto como se esperaba**

 **LANCE-que paso?**

 **BOBBI-pequeña me traes un vaso con agua?**

 **DAISY-claro** (se fue a la cocina)

 **BOBBI** -(hablo bajito) **estuvimos consolando a la novia porque no paraba de llorar diciendo que se va a casar con un hombre que no ama y cuando llego el stripper nos dejó y se fue con el**

 **LANCE-jaja que buena historia**

 **DAISY-aquí tienes** (le alcanzo el vaso)

 **BOBBI-gracias** (bebió un sorbo) **a que jugamos?**

Sonó el timbre y Fitz fue a atender sabiendo que era Gwen, al verlos la rubia tuvo la misma reacción que Bobbi. Los hombres insistieron en que Daisy las peinara también y estas aceptaron encantadas, ambas rubias tenían hechas las dos colitas de forma despareja y mucho maquillaje brilloso en los labios, los ojos y las mejillas.

Con su nuevo estilo todos se pusieron a jugar a dígalo con mímica, y escogieron películas infantiles, los equipos eran dos mujeres y media contra los tres hombres, lógicamente el equipo de Daisy lideraba el puntaje.

Cuando la nena tenía que sacar un papel con el nombre de la película, el equipo contrario la ayudaba a leerlo (lo hacían bajito para que las chicas no escucharan), hacia unos días que Daisy estaba aprendiendo leer y escribir palabras o frases.

 **TRIPP-nos van ganando gracias a Daisy que conoce todas las películas** (esta sonreía orgullosa)

Su familia regreso en mitad del juego.

 **SKYE** -(se detuvieron en la puerta) **cuando nos fuimos estaba segura que solo había una niña y un adolescente en la casa**

 **DAISY-llegaron!** (fue al encuentro)

 **JEMMA-nos extrañaste?**

 **LANCE-imposible estaba con nosotros**

Los cuatro comenzaron a reír, incluso May tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

 **SKYE-agrúpense** (los apunto con el celular) **esta foto es para la posteridad**

 **TRIPP-Coulson te salvaste, pero quiero ver una foto tuya con maquillaje**

 **DAISY-si mañana jugamos abuelo** (le tomo la mano)

 **COULSON-soy…alérgico al maquillaje**

 **LANCE-hay maquillaje no toxico** (Coulson lo fulmino con la mirada)

Se quitaron con cuidado los accesorios que Daisy les había puesto, y Jemma se ofreció a limpiarles la cara a los tres hombres.

 **JEMMA** -(limpiaba a Tripp) **listo, Lance tu turno**

 **LANCE-no me lo saco, luzco fabuloso, me voy a casa así**

Cuando se fueron entre todos ayudaron a Daisy a acomodar para hacer más rápido.

 **MAY-veo que te divertiste mucho**

 **DAISY-sí, la pase genial y la pizza estuvo deliciosa**

El año recién comenzaba y auguraba hermosos momentos, la primera parte de este estuvo cargada de emociones. Fitz y Gwen dieron un paso adelante en su relación y se casaron, por supuesto Daisy se lució llevando los anillos hasta el altar. Por su parte Lance y Bobbi sorprendieron a todos anunciando que serían padres, 3 meses después se supo que sería un varón y lo llamarían Harley. Daisy hablaba todo el tiempo de su futuro primo, no veía la hora de conocerlo y de jugar con él.


	26. Chapter 26

CAPITULO 26

Jemma había despertado primero así que aprovecho para despertar a Skye, con besos y caricias la fue trayendo a la realidad.

 **SKYE-buenos días hermosa** (se posiciono sobre Jemma) **me encanta despertar así** (la besaba y Jemma tenía sus manos debajo de la remera)

Skye escucho el click de la perilla de la puerta y rápidamente se movió de Jemma aterrizando en el piso, Daisy entro a la habitación de sus mamás y se la quedó mirando.

 **DAISY-ma por qué estás en el suelo?**

 **SKYE-mmm buscaba mis lentes**

 **DAISY-tu no usas lentes**

 **SKYE** -(se llevó una mano a la frente) **oh por eso no los encontraba**

 **DAISY-jaja mami eres graciosa, ya vengo voy al baño** (entro al cuarto de baño de la habitación de las chicas)

Skye volvió a la cama y se acostó, decidieron hacerse las dormidas. Cuando Daisy regreso, se subió a la cama y comenzó a saltar para despertarlas.

 **DAISY-ya es domingo despierten! Quiero ir a ver los patos!**

 **SKYE** -(estaba ubicada de costado) **como tiene tanta energía tan temprano? deja de saltar cielo,** **ven** (estiro la mano)

 **JEMMA- lo encuentro relajante** (su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de los saltos)

 **SKYE** -(se incorporó y tomo a Daisy) **ahora estas en nuestro poder**

 **JEMMA** -(le lleno la cara de besos) **y no te vamos a dejar ir sin antes hacerte muchas cosquillas**

Bajaron a desayunar y vieron que estaban solas, Coulson y May habían salido a caminar.

 **JEMMA-Dais tranquila, come lento**

 **DAISY-bueno mami**

 **SKYE-los patos no se irán**

Desde que era pequeña sus mamás la llevaban a ver los patos de Central Park y cuando fue creciendo la dejaron que los alimente.

Central Park.

 **DAISY-miren ese es pequeño! Es un hijito!** (les daba de comer)

 **JEMMA-aun no cambio todas sus plumas, es hermoso**

 **SKYE-Tristán ven acá!** (el perro le ladraba a un grupo de palomas)

 **DAISY-podemos quedarnos con el patito bebé?**

 **JEMMA-no Dais, no podemos llevárnoslo porque este es su hábitat, en casa no estaría cómodo**

 **DAISY-puede nadar en la piscina, prometo darle siempre de comer** (Skye y Jemma se miraron y sonrieron)

 **SKYE-aún es muy pequeño y tiene que quedarse con su mamá**

 **DAISY-ahh entiendo**

 **JEMMA-puedes visitarlo seguido y ver cómo va creciendo** (se le ilumino el rostro)

 **SKYE-y puedes ponerle un nombre, entonces aunque se quede aquí, el será solo tuyo**

 **DAISY-sii que buena idea! A ver…como lo llamare** (puso cara seria de concentración provocando en sus mamás una sonrisa tierna) **ya se! Teodoro**

 **JEMMA-el pato Teodoro de Central Park**

 **SKYE-sigamos, despídete de tu nuevo amigo**

 **DAISY-adiós Teodoro, vendré a verte pronto** (le tiro besos)

Se ubicaron bajo el mismo árbol donde se habían sentando la primera vez que salieron como pareja, cuando Jemma todavía estaba embarazada.

 **SKYE-no quiero viajar, desde que estamos juntas no nos hemos separado ni un segundo, mucho menos después que nació Daisy** (miraban como su hija jugaba con el perro)

 **JEMMA-amor te entiendo, yo tampoco quiero estar lejos de ti, pero es tu trabajo**

 **SKYE-que harás sin mi estos tres días?**

 **JEMMA-extrañarte y soñarte** (la beso) **pero Daisy me mantendrá ocupada**

 **SKYE-** (le acomodo un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja) **te amo** (con delicadeza acerco la cara de Jemma a la suya y la beso)

 **JEMMA-te amo. Cinco años juntas y cada vez que te miro, te digo te amo o te beso siento que es como la primera vez**

 **SKYE-me pasa exactamente lo mismo, es como la primera vez…pero no la última** (volvieron a besarse)

 **DAISY** -(se aclaró la garganta y cuando la miraron les sonrió) **vengan a jugar** (tiro de ambas para que se levantaran)

 **SKYE-que mandona! En eso se parece a ti**

El lunes había llegado y las valijas estaban listas esperando junto a la puerta de entrada.

 **COULSON-Crosby Still and Nash vienen para acá así los llevo a todos juntos al aeropuerto?**

 **SKYE- esa es buena AC no lo había pensado, si vienen para acá**

 **DAISY-mami esto es para ti** (le dio a Fitz) **así no te duermes sola**

 **SKYE-awww ven acá hermosa** (la tomo en brazos)

Cuando los hermanos Koenig llegaron; la familia salió a la puerta y Skye paso varios minutos despidiéndose de Jemma y Daisy.

 **SKYE-te amo hermosa** (la beso)

 **JEMMA-te amo mi vida**

 **SKYE-cuida a mami** (la abrazo y le beso ambas mejillas)

 **DAISY-yo me encargo**

 **MAY-buen viaje, llama apenas llegues** (Skye asintió)

 **COULSON-vamos vamos**

Cuando Skye llego a Los Ángeles enseguida se comunicó con Jemma y acordaron hablar vía Skype más tarde.

 **JEMMA-hola amor! Ya estas acomodada?** (se miraban a través de la pantalla)

 **SKYE-hola cielo! Sí, pero la cama parece tan grande sin ti a mi lado**

 **JEMMA-la nuestra también, aquí viene Daisy**

 **DAISY-mami!** (se sentó sobre las piernas de Jemma) **Sabes… en el jardín estamos haciendo manualidades**

 **SKYE-wow eso es genial** (Jemma no paraba de sonreír mientras escuchaba la conversación)

 **DAISY-me llene las manos de pegamento, aun las tengo pegoteadas** (le mostraba las manos)

 **SKYE- y las tienes un poco azules**

 **DAISY-sí, es que use muchos marcadores azules**

 **SKYE-Jem nuestra hija se está convirtiendo en un pitufo**

 **JEMMA-y Coulson es papá pitufo**

La conversación duro unos minutos más y luego Skye se despidió porque debía continuar con sus actividades.

Durante los días que siguieron las chicas se comunicaron por Skype.

Jemma pelaba papas y Daisy estaba sentada sobre la mesada y se las iba alcanzando.

 **JEMMA** -(tomo una papa que le dio y dejo caer su mano) **Thor tiene razón, cada día estas más** **fuerte** (Daisy sonrió y flexiono los brazos) **el mismo gesto que Skye**

Cuando escucharon el auto de Coulson, Daisy salto de la mesada y corrió a la puerta seguida de Jemma y May.

 **SKYE-hola! a las tres mujeres más importantes de mi vida!** (beso y abrazo a Daisy y la cargo en su espalda) **besos besos** (saludo a May y Jemma)

 **DAISY-que me trajiste?**

 **SKYE-un montón de cosas maravillosas** (la bajo)

 **JEMMA-esa valija es nueva?**

 **SKYE-ah sí, la compre para guardar todos los regalos** (la abrió) **todos estos paquetes son para** **ti** (la pequeña los fue abriendo al mismo tiempo)

 **DAISY** -(había legos, peluches y demás) **me encantan! gracias!** (se abrazó a su mama y le dio un gran beso)

 **SKYE-este es para ti AC , oh capitán mi capitán**

 **COULSON** -(abrió la caja) **es una corbata preciosa, el azul Francia es mi favorito**

 **SKYE-está hecha con la mejor seda italiana, usas corbatas para todo, ahora tienes una para cuando limpias a Lola. Este es para May**

Rompió el papel que lo envolvía y vio que era una taza con la impresión de Grumpy Cat

 **SKYE-es perfecta para ti** (le dijo riendo) **es broma…esta es la verdadera**

En la segunda taza se leía "bebo té pero puedo patearte el trasero"

 **MAY** -(sonrió) **gracias**

 **SKYE-y por ultimo mi reina**

 **JEMMA-aww cielo no hacía falta** (tomo el gran paquete)

 **SKYE-mmm ábrelo luego**

 **DAISY-que le compraste?**

 **SKYE-es ropa, y la ropa de adultos es aburrida, por eso lo abrirá luego** (Jemma ya se imaginaba lo que contenía ese paquete)

Durante la cena Skye conto con lujo de detalles su viaje, y de las exposiciones y eventos a los que asistió.

 **SKYE-lo que si les digo es que me morí de hambre, solo había sushi y canapés, como esperaban que me llene con esos bocaditos minúsculos y el pescado no me gusta**

 **COULSON-te noto que regresaste piel y huesos** (le dijo bromeando)

 **DAISY-yo en cambio estuve comiendo todas mis verduras, mira** (se arremango y flexiono los brazos)

 **SKYE-wow eres una mini Schwarzenegger, sigue así y tendrás estos brazos** (flexiono los suyos) **a mami le encantan** (miro a Jemma y le guiño un ojo)

 **MAY-tres días sin estas conversaciones**

 **SKYE-sé que me extrañaste** (continuaron con la cena)

Más tarde en la habitación de Skye y Jemma.

 **SKYE-te extrañe mucho** (la abrazo de atrás)

 **JEMMA-yo también te extrañe mucho amor** (se recargo sobre el cuerpo de Skye)

 **SKYE** -(le hablo al oído) **es hora que abras tu regalo**

 **JEMMA-tengo una idea que puede ser, espérame aquí mientras me cambio en el baño, no** **te** **quites toda la ropa** (le hablo de manera sensual) **quiero hacerlo yo**

 **SKYE-lo que tu ordenes**

Cuando Jemma cerró la puerta la morocha comenzó a desvestirse a toda velocidad, se sacó sus botas, el pantalón y la camisa a cuadros, quedando solo en boxers y musculosa. Se sentó en el borde de la cama a esperar por su chica.

 **JEMMA** -(la puerta del baño se abrió y Jemma asomo su cabeza) **me encanta**

Salió vistiendo una bata negra de raso que lentamente fue abriendo, dejando al descubierto fina lencería de encaje negro, le dio la espalda; girando apenas su cabeza y dejo que la bata resbalara desde sus hombros hasta la parte baja de su espalda marcando sus curvas y finalmente cayendo al piso. Skye se relamió los labios y con una sonrisa traviesa le pidió que girara.

El conjunto se ajustaba a su figura a la perfección, y con sutileza cubría las partes más deseadas de su cuerpo dejándolas al poder de la imaginación.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior se paró frente a su novia y con ambas manos subió por su torso, bajo lentamente cada bretel de su brasier, provocando a Skye que la miraba con deseo, cuando se quitó la prenda la morocha tenía la respiración agitada y las pupilas dilatadas.

 **SKYE** -(la llamo con un dedo) **ven aquí preciosa** (se sentó sobre las piernas de Skye y enredo sus manos en su cabello)

Mientras se besaban con dulzura y pasión, Skye tomo en sus manos los senos de Jemma provocándole un suave gemido, acariciándole la espalda besaba su cuello bajando lentamente hacia su pecho, instintivamente Jemma se inclinó hacia atrás dándole lugar a la boca de Skye que llenaba de besos las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo.

La inglesita le quito la remera y ambas cayeron sobre la cama, donde Jemma aprovecho la oportunidad y con besos y caricias comenzó a estimular el pecho de Skye, esta las giro, posicionándose sobre Jemma, ganando nuevamente el control.

Se acomodaron en el medio de la cama y Jemma tomo el rostro de Skye y la beso con lentitud, atrapo con sus labios su lengua y se besaron profundamente. La morocha fue bajando con su lengua y sus labios por el cuello, lamio y beso sus senos, se dirigió a su estómago y finalmente llego a donde deseaba, con delicadeza separo las piernas de Jemma y le quito la fina prenda. Ante el mínimo contacto de su lengua esta gimió y arqueo la espalda, Skye se tomó su tiempo provocando a su novia que era un mar de gemidos, no paso mucho para que Jemma llegara al punto máximo con el nombre de Skye en sus labios. Sin dejar de besarla y acariciarla subió por su cuerpo y con ambas manos la levanto sentándola nuevamente sobre sus piernas, Jemma enlazo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de la morocha, pegándose a su cuerpo, convirtiéndose en una sola persona. Cuando esta la sintió dentro se aferró con fuerza a la espalda de Skye y la beso tratando de callar los gemidos que escapaban de la boca de ambas. Jemma sintió como una ola de calor la invadía completamente y luego de unos minutos su novia la hizo subir al cielo. Skye apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Jemma, y esta coloco su mentón sobre la cabeza de la morocha. Abrazadas, se quedaron en esa posición, agotadas, tratando de normalizar la respiración. Cuando pudieron moverse Skye se apoyó sobre el respaldar de cuero de la cama y Jemma se sentó entre sus piernas.

 **JEMMA-eso fue increíble, mejore en mis técnicas de seducción**

 **SKYE-ya lo creo, tu seducción me encendió por completo, no podía parar de tocarte**

 **JEMMA-deja que me recupere y te hare sentir igual de bien, pero…tu calor y tus caricias me están arrullando**

 **SKYE** -(le beso el cuello) **duerme, tenemos toda la noche**

Cerró los ojos y se relajó en brazos de Skye, descansando, preparándose para la siguiente ronda de su juego de amor.

Desde que Skye regreso de Los Ángeles Jemma la notaba nerviosa y pensativa.

 **JEMMA-May puedo hablarte un minuto?**

 **MAY-claro, que pasa?**

 **JEMMA-Skye esta rara, le pregunte que le sucede y me dice que nada, tú lo notas también?**

 **MAY-no, no me di cuenta que actuara de manera diferente, ya hablaste con Coulson?**

 **JEMMA-si y me dijo lo mismo que tú, quizás solo soy yo**

 **MAY-si crees que te oculta algo, dale tiempo, seguramente ella misma se acercara a ti** (Jemma sonrió y asintió)

Al día siguiente de la conversación con May, Jemma encontró a Skye y Daisy cuchicheando, al verla venir trataron de actuar con normalidad.

 **JEMMA-ustedes dos andan en algo y ya voy a averiguar que es**

 **DAISY-mami no tengo idea que estás hablando**

 **JEMMA-mmm si**

Era sábado a la tarde, Coulson y May salieron a caminar, Daisy dibujaba en su habitación y Skye le había dicho que necesitaba recostarse unos minutos.

Jemma estaba sentada en el sofá, con Tristán durmiendo tranquilo a su lado, pero no prestaba atención a lo que miraba, no dejaba de pensar en que le podía pasar a Skye.

Daisy la llamo a su habitación y cuando subía los últimos escalones, estaba segura que la puerta de la habitación de ella y Skye se entreabrió.

 **JEMMA-que quieres cielo?**

 **DAISY-** (de la mano la llevo al centro de su habitación) **párate aquí, mirando hacia el frente** (Daisy se quedó cerca de la puerta)

 **JEMMA-que estás haciendo?**

 **DAISY** -(respiro hondo y desdoblo la cartulina blanca que tenía en la mano) **léelo en voz alta**

 **JEMMA** -(estaba escrito en colores y con letra de Daisy) _**"ma mi mami te ama con todo su corazón por eso…"**_

 **SKYE** -(apareció en la puerta) **te casarías conmigo?** (tenía una cajita roja en la mano)

 **JEMMA** -(lloraba de la emoción) **si si si** (se abrazaron y se besaron)

 **DAISY** -(sonreía a más no poder) **las dejo solas** (antes que la detuvieran salió de la habitación)

 **SKYE** -(estaba emocionada y no podía hablar) **es…es un rubí…tu color y tu piedra favorita** (con manos temblorosas tomo la gema que tenía forma de corazón) **a los 16 años te elegí apenas te** **vi, a los 25 volví a elegirte para formar una familia juntas y a los 30 te elijo para que seas mi esposa y te quedes a mi lado para siempre** (con cuidado le coloco el anillo)

 **JEMMA-desde que te conozco que lo eres todo para mí y te prometo que mi amor y mis brazos siempre serán tu hogar y tu refugio, te amo muchísimo Skye**

 **SKYE-yo también te amo mucho mucho Jemma** (se besaron)

 **JEMMA** -(miraba el anillo) **es precioso, me encanta.**

 **SKYE-para que no lo encontraras lo escondí en la habitación de May. Lamento mucho haberte confundido pero no sabía cómo actuar, tenía miedo que te dieras cuenta**

 **JEMMA-todos actuaron muy bien**

 **SKYE-jaja si, Daisy! ven!**

 **DAISY-** (entro corriendo) **wow es hermoso! Puedo llevarlo al jardín para que todos lo vean?** (Skye la tomo en brazos)

 **JEMMA-no, porque nunca más me lo quitare** (abrazo a sus dos amores)

El anillo representaba su amor infinito y daba comienzo a una nueva etapa, una nueva página se escribía en una historia de amor que aún tenía mucho camino por recorrer y muchas alegrías más por vivir.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ame y disfrute mucho escribir este fic, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Yo por mi parte me emocione mucho con el final, que sintieron ustedes?

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y darle un lugar a esta historia. Nunca pensé que iba a tener tantos lectores.

Estoy a mitad de otra historia Skimmons, así que espero compartirla con ustedes muy pronto.

Saludos.


End file.
